A Mate for Sesshoumaru
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: Sesshoumaru, the heir of the Western Lands, is the most sought after youkai of high breeding. However, due to some unforeseen circumstances, it appears that he cannot produce an heir of his own. mpreg, yaoi, inc
1. Scheming

November 2, 2008

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

Notes: Hello my fabulous readers! It's my birthday and this is something I just cooked up just for the fun of it. So far, it's a one-shot deal. I might add chapters later.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru, the heir of the Western Lands, is the most sought after youkai of high breeding. However, due to some unforeseen circumstances, it appears that he cannot produce an heir of his own. His father, Inu no Taisho, seems to know why, and is doing everything that he can to encourage Sesshoumaru to couple with the mate he has chosen for him. Will Sesshoumaru accept his father's choice, or will he turn away from the only one who could possibly give him what he wants?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 1: Scheming

Gold impassive eyes glared at the youngster who was playing happily in the garden with a ball. No one would miss the eyesore of his half brother if he were to disappear, especially with his flaming red haori and white furred puppy ears, Sesshoumaru thought to himself. No, no one would miss the mongrel at all.

At his age, Sesshoumaru had already mastered the blade, but this boy had yet to start his own sword and combat training. At the age of two hundred, Sesshoumaru was credited with being a powerful daiyoukai, but even so, he was still nowhere near to his father in strength.

But it wasn't entirely all his half-brother's fault that he was lacking in his demonic training; it was also the fault of his sorry excuse of a mother, Izayoi. She tried all ways to prevent Inuyasha from training as he properly should, which was the reason why his father went behind the human's back to have Inuyasha train in all areas, in order to defend himself if he should ever get caught outside of the walls of the palace.

His father had always said that Inuyasha was more delicate than any female. Back then when Inuyasha was just a pup hiding behind his mother's skirts, Sesshoumaru didn't understand, nor did he care. As far as he was concerned, Inuyasha was pitiful, worthless, and weak.

Sesshoumaru sneered in distaste at his brother, as the mutt put to one side the ball he had been playing with, and sat underneath a tree preparing to take a nap_. __**T**__**he fool**_. Anyone could scale over the walls and slit his throat, and he wouldn't even know about it. He would die basically, in his sleep.

The older sibling still couldn't believe that his father favored such a badly bred pup. Up until his half-brother had been born, Sesshoumaru's family bloodline had remained pure. But his father, who obviously couldn't keep his beast in check, had mated with the virgin who was in heat; with the result being that Inuyasha had been born.

Turning away from the window that he had been staring out of, Sesshoumaru silently walked back into his inner sleeping chambers. Behind him, the palace servants had efficiently cleaned his room while he had watched his brother at play, and now his armor and clothes for the day was neatly laid out for him. Before dressing though, he proceeded to his private bath to wash away yet another bitch's scent from his body. The smell of her was giving him a headache.

Rutting with the female late last night had helped get his mind off his brother, who had now become a source of irritation. The mangy mutt had been invading Sesshoumaru's dreams more often of late, and it wouldn't do to keep thinking of him all the time, especially while he was trying to beget a pup.

His mind wondered back to the submissive female that he had taken. He had been trying for what seemed like decades to fill her womb, but she had still yet to conceive. She'd been the third one in the last three years of his heat cycle that he had tried with.

To his knowledge his seed was of strong quality, as it should be, for the simple fact that he was a pure breed inu. And she was of equal birth—all the females he had tried with were, so why was it, that none of them had gotten heavy with an heir?

He did not feel the need to be mated to her, although it might have help, but Sesshoumaru had no intention of chaining himself down to her, or any bitch for that matter. They were all too needy in his opinion, which was why he was preparing to mount yet another bitch that had just entered her first heat. Maybe with this one he could get some results.

Already his manhood demanded attention as his lounged in the warm soothing water. But he was not about to debase himself in obtaining his own release. That was what the bitch's duty was, to satisfy him and make him come.

He massaged his aching temple. Maybe it would be in his best interests to lower his standards and just fuck his sibling, so that he could get whatever it was he felt for him out of his system.

Closing golden orbs, Sesshoumaru dozed in his relaxing bath…

_Immaculate skin shone under the pale radiance of the full moon. Furred ears twitched with each pass over a heaving chest._

"_Please," __t__he __boy __begged, his back arching off the bank of the pool to press against the hand that teased his throbbing member._

"_Tell me what it is that you desire, and I might consider giving it to you," the other said, gripping the overly sensitive organ tighter, giving a few languid strokes, causing the head to bead with creamy white liquid._

"_Come for me, little one," he urged, pumping the rigid muscle more rapidly._

_The smaller male froze in place, his life essence spew__ing__ forth in thick waves of white ropes…_

Coughing, Sesshoumaru spat water out from his mouth—sputtering trying to get in some air. He floundered about shamelessly, as if he was a fish being pulled to its doom to dry land.

He'd nearly drowned himself, but that…dream… it had felt so real. Then he peered down into the water. Sesshoumaru stood up immediately, rinsing himself off as he exited the pool, sickened by his juvenile actions. He growled unhappily at the pearly dots floating along the moving surface.

He had come in his bath.

oOoOoOo

"No, my dearest! You mustn't allow this to happen—he will kill Inuyasha!"

"Don't fret, my pet. Sesshoumaru will not harm his mate."

"How can you be so sure, Toga? Izumi taught him nonsense about blood purity. "He hates Inuyasha just as much as he hates me. I will not sit by idly and allow him to hurt my son."

The tall silver haired demon could not deny what his human mate had accused his son of, for it was true. Izumi, his first mate, had filled his oldest son's head with malice toward humans and half-demons. They were considered to be inferior to them—royal inuyoukai.

Many times, Toga had wanted to throttle his first mate. Izumi was jealous of Izayoi for the simple fact that she was a mortal. But not only was Izayoi human, she was also a princess. And to complicate matters further, Izayoi had immeasurable spiritual energy, which made her a desirable mate. Her beauty alone was enough to ensnare any eligible suitor, but her ki drew him like a moth to a flame, and he couldn't resist.

He knew without a doubt she would birth him strong heirs.

"Toga!" Izayoi impatiently called out to her mate.

Giving a slight cough at having been caught daydreaming, the demon lord smiled sheepishly at his lover. "Gomen, my dear, I was… thinking." He cast a lustful smirk her way and slowly advanced on her.

She recognized that hungry look.

"About-about what? What were you thinking about?" she stuttered, backing away just as slowly, seeing mischief dancing in his amber eyes.

"Oh, just on how we met," he answered, removing his sash and swords. The hunt was on, and he wasn't going to risk injuring his fragile mate. He also removed his arm guards, his fluffy tails thumping loudly behind him from the building excitement.

Without warning, Toga skirted around the desk to catch Izayoi, but she was fast on her tiny feet and regardless of her flowing kimono, she darted to the other side of the wooden furniture with ease.

Giving her husband a coy smile, she replied, "Hmm, yes… I remember now, my father told you get out."

Amusing each other with memories of their first encounter, they went around the desk once more, unashamed of their playfulness.

"Ah, yes, but not after I bestowed a hefty and reasonable dowry for your hand, my pet. An offer no one could turn down."

Toga recalled how he had practically paid an emperor's ransom for Izayoi.

Her father was hard pressed not to let her go into the hands of a demon. Toga was frightening intimidating by his stature alone of six foot three, and then to be announced in court as the great and powerful Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands, really had the humans on edge. But when Toga began wooing Izayoi in the open by human tradition, the old man couldn't deny the inuyoukai's sincerity and honor; and once Toga had servants deliver the undisclosed sum of gold, spices, exotic fabrics, and cattle, the taiyoukai was mated to Izayoi that very evening. And the process that should have taken a year, took less than two days.

Melodic laughter filled the spacious study as Izayoi tried to get away by running past the inuyoukai, but Toga was far too eager to get to his prize. And in a show of brute strength, he slid his desk out the way, causing all his important papers to fall to the floor with ink bottles spilling its contents on top, ruining the parchment. However, the taiyoukai didn't care; he had successfully prevented his prey from escape.

The sudden maneuver took Izayoi completely by surprise, thus giving Toga his victorious capture and he pounced. They tumbled to the floor. The many folds of Izayoi's kimono were not enough of a deterrent for questing hands. The lavender silk obi was untied from around Izayoi's slim waist, causing the rest of the richly woven material to fall open, exposing soft velvety pale skin and voluptuous breasts. Her nipples instantly peaked as soon as the cool air touched them.

A strangled moan escaped small red lips when Toga laved each one, alternating from one to the other, sucking and nipping them. He stole one hand down between his mate's legs to gently massage her outer pleasure core. Izayoi's breath hitched when she felt the deft digits enter her.

Toga's facial markings stretched as his eyes glowed fiercely with passion, and he quickly rid himself of his own restricting clothes. He could no longer contain his beast, he wanted to sedate his burning craving to be one with his mate, for her smell was delicious, calling him to take her.

Taking himself in hand, Toga jiggled the head of his length back and forth over the swollen center of Izayoi's flesh, smearing her wetness around the mushroom shaped head of his organ, sliding it all the way down to her hidden passage, and sliding it back up, making sure he was completely coated with her natural juices. Then, guiding himself into his mate's inner depths, he hooked her legs around his strong arms to thrust deeply into the pulsating tunnel.

Izayoi grabbed onto his thighs as he began to pummel her against the hard floor of his study, building up a rapturous speed.

"Really, otousan—must you conduct such hideous acts in public view?"

Toga turned his head to his son, shielding his mate from the unattached male's view, never pausing or slowing in his humping. Menacing crimson orbs met and stared at startled golden ones. The taiyoukai growled low in his throat as a warning to his son to leave at once.

Sensing the danger that he was in from his father's partial transformation, Sesshoumaru cautiously eased out of his father's study. There was no way he was going to tempt fate by staying in the presence of an Alpha. He should have realized that barging in on his father and his bitch was a bad idea especially, when he had blatantly heard what they were up to.

It was absolutely pathetic how they rutted all over the palace, leaving their scent in practically every room. Sesshoumaru just hoped and prayed that no more pups would be born—Inuyasha was enough of a taint to their family, without the addition of more.

_**Inuyasha…**_

Saying the hanyou's name burned his throat as much as if his own poison was being poured in his mouth. The half-breed was such a disgrace to their bloodline—the mingling of noble demonic blood with that of a wretched human.

Sesshoumaru couldn't get away fast enough from the main corridor that led to his father's study. Because of his acute hearing and smell, the young daiyoukai was relentlessly aware from the moaning and grunting of his sire and his human bitch that they had continued with their sexual relations.

His own breathing became labored as his hamaka's puffed out from his growing erection. Sesshoumaru stepped into a darkened alcove to grab his throbbing shaft. He couldn't believe it! Seeing his father's rutting had affected him more than he would ever care to admit. He had to find a female and quickly.

With that in mind, Sesshoumaru went off in search of a submissive—he implored the deities to let the bitch be in heat.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Think I should continue? Please let me know.

Nemesis


	2. Not interested

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

Notes: Hello, everyone! I'm thrilled that my new fic is well received. I will try updating every other week after this posting.

_

* * *

Special thank you to:_ darkneko666, JinxyKat, Onyxlight, Kathlean Yuki, Mayonaka-Neko, ElvinDragon, solitare1, milkchocolatehot64, Pineapple55, Yamia Ishtar, pumpkinpi, TheExclamatoryPanda, dela1, Rethira, Hitokimi, Kitai Shinsei, Meemei, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

* * *

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru, the heir of the Western Lands, is the most sought after youkai of high breeding. However, due to some unforeseen circumstances, it appears that he cannot produce an heir of his own. His father, Inu no Taisho, seems to know why, and is doing everything that he can to encourage Sesshoumaru to couple with the mate he has chosen for him. Will Sesshoumaru accept his father's choice, or will he turn away from the only one who could possibly give him what he wants?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 2: Not interested

_Callous hands danced over sleek soft hips to m__a__ssage the velvety stripes that were there. Molten golden eyes slowly __bled__ crimson as lust inundated his internal beast. It hungered for the__ small__ being __that was__ kneeling between his legs__,__ cautiously biting thighs __and __working upward to lick at his painful erection. Without __a__ word, his organ was tak__en__ into the hot oral cavity of the other__,__ as far back as it could go. He watched as the youngling pumped his length in and out between swollen lips._

_No longer restraining himself, he grabbed onto silver hair that was so much like his own__,__ and silently ordered quicker movement. __B__efore __time,__ he was released from the wet prison. He snarled in anger—he was not going to be denied __the pleasure of__ com__ing__—this was his right as an Alpha! B__ut b__efore he could berate the lack of satisfaction, he __found himself __guided into another heated cavity. _

_His manhood was wrapped in __a smooth,__ slick passage. The sensation took his breath away. He rocked his hips, testing so see if he was in completely. An audible grunt was heard from below; a__s__ he pulled out slowly__, only__ to __ram__ hard back in the incredibly tight opening. He thrust himself rapidly and __vigorously until he stilled__,__ releasing his essence and clamping down __hard with his teeth __on the exposed throat of the submissive __writhing__ under him…_

Sesshoumaru startled himself awake again from yet another dream… or was it a vision? He'd been having these accursed dreams or whatever they were for close to a week now, and they were starting to get tiresome. It was almost as if…

He shook his head negatively for even letting his mind suggest such a vulgar thing. He glanced down, first at his engorged appendage, and then at the female laying next to him, completely oblivious to his waking—not once had she stirred while he had tossed and turned in his nightmare! He frowned at that thought.

The future Western heir felt that it was most fortunate that he had not claimed her as a mate, for if he had done so, he would surely have killed her on the spot for not getting up and tending her lord, checking to see why he had awoken in the middle of the night, regardless of whether it was from a dream, or the need to sate his wanton beast. She was completely inadequate! She was not creditable enough to tend and care for any pups he might give her.

_**Another worthless rut with another worthless**_ _**bitch**_, Sesshoumaru thought in mild anger as he finished pleasuring himself with several hasty jerks. He silently groaned to himself because of the sticky mess he made in his hand, and for having to do the bitch's job.

Climbing out of bed, Sesshoumaru noiselessly grabbed the closest garment from off the floor and used it to wipe off his hand and the wetness that had begun dripping down his legs from the tip of his slit. He was going to need a bath for sure now. Dropping the soiled material, Sesshoumaru was just about to enter the bathroom, when his ears twitched as he heard movement just outside his chamber.

Mindless of his state of undress, the young lord went to his door to see who would be bold enough to try and enter his private domain. As soon as he had advanced toward his door and started to open it, he caught the foul scent of his half-brother.

_**Why would Inuyasha be up at this particular hour, lurking about **__**my**__** rooms**_, Sesshoumaru wondered? Granted, the half-breed's own room was diagonally from his, but nonetheless, Inuyasha knew better than to come anywhere near him.

Sliding the shoji further open, Sesshoumaru looked out and noted that the hanyou was nowhere to be seen. _**How odd?**_ Sesshoumaru mused. Although he smelt his brother's stench, he calculated the atrocious odor to be hours old.

_**How odd, indeed.**_

Sesshoumaru returned to his room, not giving his brother another thought. The only thing on his mind as he paddled back to his chamber was how, in the morning, he would deal with the bitch still asleep in his bed.

The young lord was so caught up in his disgust of her, and his dream, and of knowing that his brother was spying on him for whatever reasons, that he completely missed the underlining scent of salt in the air.

oOoOoOo

Running as fast as he could, Inuyasha didn't slow his speed. He had to get away from the palace. He couldn't stand it any more.

Every night it was the same. Sesshoumaru took a different bitch to his bed and for the life of him, Inuyasha couldn't figure out why it made him jealous—insanely jealous.

So what if that pompous, egotistical bastard wanted an heir and mate? It wasn't like_ he_ could give him one.

He stopped running once he had reached his intended destination.

Inuyasha's tears renewed once more. No, that wasn't true at all. He _could_ give Sesshoumaru an heir—his father had explained it to him, but the bastard barely even noticed that Inuyasha existed.

_**Who fuckin' cares! I sure don't**__**.**_ Inuyasha scolded himself for ever allowing himself to think that pretentious asshole would ever treat him differently.

Even the bastard's mother sneered at him whenever they were in the same room. Kami…. He hated that bitch. He didn't understand why his father kept her around. It wasn't as if she was going to give his old man any more pups, she even said it often enough herself. How did his mother put up with being second to his father's affections? The only comfort that he got was that his mother and father both loved him.

Over the years, Inuyasha thought that maybe his brother would love him as well, but that dream was shattered once Inuyasha was able to understand the hateful words that were spat at him: mongrel, half-breed, mutt. Yes, it hurt hearing the other children around the palace call him that behind his back, but it hurt even more when his very own brother called him those spiteful names to his face.

And with his fiftieth birthday approaching, his father had already told him what was expected to happen, but Inuyasha wasn't ready. There was no way that he could go through with it.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_The morning after the new moon, Inuyasha was summoned by his father. The messenger was quite nervous, scared even when he had met the young prince on his trek back to the palace __on a well worn path__. _

_He always left the night before the moonless night and returned home the following day. No one questioned why. Everyone__,__ including his brother__,__ figured that it was something dealing with being half-human. Inuyasha didn't correct them. _

_He entered his father's study __and saw__ his mother sitting at the window being quiet, a pensive look marr__ing__ her beautiful face__, making her__ look so sad__.__Inuyasha __had __never seen such a defeated look upon her._

"_Inuyasha," his father greeted, hugging him to his large frame._

"_Father," Inuyasha responded back to the embrace. He __chanced another glance__ at his mother__,__ but she remained where she was._

"_Son, I'm going to get straight to the point," Toga stated._

"_Well, that will be a first."_

"_Yes, well… anyway, your fiftieth birthday is a month away and plans have been set to celebrate it. Plus, as you know__,__it also marks a special occasion __that __means __you are expected to be mated on that day as well." Toga paused waiting for his words to sink in._

_And when __they__ did, Inuyasha's temper ignited,__ "Wait a damn minute!"_

"_Watch your language, pup!" Toga growled. He didn't tolerate being disrespected by anyone__,__ including his own offspring._

"_Why do I have to mate__,__ and __yet__ that jerk of a brother __of mine __doesn't?!" Inuyasha argued__. S__ometimes his life really sucked._

"_Well, that's the problem," Toga muttered. He hated __himself__ for what he was about to tell his son._

"_What do you mean?" Now suspicious of his father, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the older inu._

"_Sesshoumaru has been searching for a mate but has not been able to claim one. Since his maturity he'__s__ been pursuing his own objective of being the strongest youkai, so mating __has__ t__aken__ a backseat, until recently. The other royal inuyoukais allowed it because he's my son__,__ but when you were born they all agreed that you would have to mate at the rightful age of fifty," Toga explained. _

_But Inuyasha __had__ not __been__ placated by what his father told him next. _

"_The reason why Sesshoumaru is focusing on __his__ mate now__,__ is because __**he**__ wasn't in season__ before__. For years, your brother has been rutting with females in heat__,__ but none of them ha__ve__ conceived__,__ nor has he marked them."_

"_So, why tell me this? Sesshoumaru is a big dog__. H__e should…__ be… able…__" Inuyasha trailed off. Gold__en__ eyes widen__ed as Inuyasha went __back to what his father __had__ just told him, "__Y__ou said… you said__,__ 'he'?"_

"_That I did. Sesshoumaru's mate__,__ is about to turn fifty," Toga blatantly stated._

_Stepping backwards, tears gathered in Inuyasha's fright__ened__ gold orbs. "You can't mean… __N__o…" he whispered. "Kaasan?" Inuyasha cried, looking to his mother for help__. B__ut Izayoi remained quiet__, h__er head bowed._

"_I won't… __T__here is no way in hell that I will mate with that bastard," Inuyasha declared __hotly._

_SLAP!_

_Gingerly touching __his__ swelling cheek, Inuyasha glared hateful__ly__ at his father._

"_You are about to start your breeding cycle in one month, Inuyasha, and you've been having your monthly bleeding since you turned eleven, which is why I've been sending you away during your time of the month__.__ Inuyasha__…..__ Any male in heat would pick up on your beta status__,__ and I will not have your belly full with some male's pup who is not an Alpha__,__ nor one who is not of proper breeding!" Toga __had__ roared._

"_Dearest…"_

"_Quiet, Izayoi! Inuyasha must understand."_

"_Why should I spread my legs for that….." Inuyasha__ wisely__ bit his tongue once he saw __the__ red in his father's eyes. _

_Calming himself with deep cleansing breaths, Toga __replied__, "For __two__ reason__s__, Inuyasha. __The first is that __Sesshoumaru will be a good match for you. And the other is that you can give him what he needs the most."_

"_Yeah, what's that?"_

"_Love."_

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

Inuyasha tucked his arms in his sleeves and ventured in to the human village near the forest that was named after him. He counted himself lucky that he could see in the darkness of the waning moon. The new moon was a few days off, so he would be okay until then.

Approaching the medium sized house off the main path of the village, Inuyasha was surprised to see the priestess sitting outside, wide awake and alert.

"What brings thee all the way from the Western Lands, Master Inuyasha?"

He couldn't tell the real reason why he left his lofty palace in the middle of the night. His heart was already a jumbled mess at the mere thought of being rejected by his brother on his birthday. The mating ceremony was to take place the day before the new moon and he and Sesshoumaru were to consummate their mating the night of him being human.

"I… nothing. Can I stay here for a couple of days? I need to get away from playing a pampered prince," Inuyasha huffed out, in his usual rough manner.

Smiling, the priestess nodded. "Go on inside where it is warm. The twins would be delighted to have ye, but I warn ye, deflower either one of my sisters and I will pin ye back to the Sacred Tree over yonder."

"Eh, as if I would, you old hag," Inuyasha bit out. Then before he stepped inside, he solemnly said, "Thank you."

"Ye are most welcome, Inuyasha."

oOoOoOo

Worrisome amber eyes stared out over the land that extended far beyond the sight of humans. Toga had felt a disturbance in his house that had caused him to rise out his bed.

As far as he could tell, nothing was amiss, and stepping outside onto his balcony, he took a breath to take in all the different scents around him.

Izumi was in her chamber sleeping, as she should be. He had left her not more than five hours ago. Izayoi was standing behind him. She pulled him close to her. Her much smaller arms and hands could only reach around his massive form half way. Toga smiled at her gentle touch.

The guards were stationed at their posts; and the ones that were off duty were in the barracks. The servants were milling about preparing for the morning meal and other household chores. Some were still sleeping as they were personal attendances to him and his family—they didn't need to be up until an hour before sunrise.

He chuckled somewhat as he sensed Sesshoumaru's frustration at the current bitch with him. It would be best to put his son out of his misery in the morning and talk to him again about the upcoming ceremony.

"My dearest, what's wrong?" Izayoi asked as she felt the guttural growl from her husband.

"Inuyasha," he whispered heatedly. His son's childish actions were going to get him hurt.

"Wh-"

"Izayoi, go back to bed and I will talk with you later this morning," he ordered.

"Yes, love."

Without another word, she went back to the oversized bed and got comfortable. She looked so small in it, so tempting, but he couldn't let her distract him from his task.

He had to retrieve his wayward pup. Inuyasha had left the security of the palace with only six days until the new moon, and he would be too vulnerable should he be caught on that night.

As Toga morphed into his true form, he could smell the faint sweet tantalizing scent of a bitch in the beginning stages of heat, even from this great distance away that included a monthly bleeding. Inuyasha was emitting his scent to all available males. Not good—not good whatsoever.

He had to get to his son before another male found him. There was no guessing what Sesshoumaru would do if another male tried to lay claim to his chosen mate.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Did this chapter explain some things? I hope so. I wanted to show Inuyasha's point-of-view about his father wanting to mate him with Sesshoumaru.

And what does the future Western Lord have to say about all of this? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis


	3. Animalistic

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_

* * *

Special thank you to_: lil joker, xxidontcarexx, Allen Sario, TheRoseByAnyOtherName, Angel Ayaka, Kathlean Yuki, inumoon3, pumpkinpi, ying9, ElvinDragon, inu-dude15, A Single Fragile Rose, milkchocolatehot64, Nikkie23534, Darklight14, Rethira, darkneko666, Weirkat, and to those who have read but didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hope you have enjoyed it!

* * *

_**Thoughts…**_

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 3: Animalistic

_Struggled breathing filled the open chamber as healers and assistances hurried to and fro to perform one task just as quickly as the first task. Another groan was emitted from the tired figure __lying__ on the floor with knees bent and legs spread wide. A sheet was thrown over quivering thighs to thwart watering eyes from viewing what was occurring below the waist._

_Blood and clear fluid was continuously mopped up to prevent any mishaps from befalling the main healer as the youngling she assisted labored to push out the being __from __within its temporary home._

_Once more, a tremendous amount of air was inhaled and held as the over burden__ed__ innards were expelled. The tiny creature mewled in distress, shivering at being taking out of the only home it ha__d__ known for the last nine months, its cry bec__o__m__ing__ louder as it realized that it had a voice__ it could use__ to show its annoyance of being cold, wet, and hungry._

_As swift as the healers could, they properly washed and clothed the newborn. The infant's inu breeding showed as white downy hair __which __stood up on ends surrounding a perfectly well shaped head__. The__ small pointed ears clearly show__ed__ who __had __sired it—even the blue crescent moon in the middle of the child's forehead could not deny the child's full youkai status, or the single stripe magenta facial markings on each wrinkled blotchy cheek or eyelid._

_Quiet and c__ontent in the pseudo womb of blankets, the child was __taken and __handed over to the anxious father by the head healer and mid-wife. "My I present to you, Lord Sesshoumaru, your son," she announced with pride at delivering another Western heir._

_Without taking his eyes off his newborn offspring, Sesshoumaru asked, "And my mate?"_

"_Is resting and doing well, my lord. You may visit once we've finished cleaning the aftermath of the birth, which will be shortly. Also, my lord, please have your mate tend to the pup__,__ for he will need his mother's milk in a little while. Even now, the young prince stirs in your arms," she explained._

Sesshoumaru bolted awake from the life like dream and in doing so unconsciously kicked his sleeping partner out the bed.

The female hissed, and was about to let go a string of curses when she bit her tongue and remembered in time whose bed she was gracing.

Alert gold eyes narrowed at the hiss, and the submissive gulped. She couldn't ruin another chance to be with the Western heir. This was her third time to be bedded by the future lord and her parents would disown her if she did anything to ruin her chances to conceive a pup from this rutting.

Trying to ease her way back in the bed, she halted all movement when the Alpha snarled; his eyes already a murky crimson.

Not knowing what else to do, she remained immobile lest he should rip out her throat for disrespecting him in his own bed.

Taking her utterly by surprise, the male hurdled himself on top of her. Sesshoumaru's beast had gained control of his senses. It sniffed the bitch below him. _**She is not the one**_, the beast shouted. _**She carries no pup!**_ However, Sesshoumaru lifted his head for the briefest of moments sniffing the air once more and his growl intensified—he smelt another bitch coming into heat not too far away. She would be the one to bare his pups.

Nonetheless he would take his pleasure from this body first. Then he would seek out the other… that scent… he had smelt it before…

Sesshoumaru transformed into his smaller inu form while riding the submissive, causing her to open out her legs wider to accommodate his width. She cried out in pain from the lord's enlarged shaft. He held her in place with his massive paws on her shoulders, claws piercing delicate skin—brutally penetrating her with his lengthening glistening pink cock.

His long rough tongue encircled each of her breasts, squeezing them until her tits popped out leaving welts around the mounds of flesh as he viciously coupled with her. No gratification on her part was being gained from this. But the youkai was being thoroughly mollified, if only temporarily.

He was almost there…

Sesshoumaru felt his balls drawing up closer to his groin. The inu hurriedly worked his hips in rapid session, thrusting as hard as he could until his manhood swelled.

The bitch beneath him shed tears from the frenzied jostling of her being assaulted. Instantly, Sesshoumaru ceased motion on a powerful inward thrust, ejecting his seed into the inadequate womb. He humped her a few more times to empty out the remaining fluid, and pulled himself free of the female.

The bitch lay unmoving with her throat exposed, patiently waiting to be claimed. Red orbs gazed down at the female. _**Useless**_, Sesshoumaru sneered in revulsion.

He snorted at her.

And without a second thought to her, he leaped out of his opened bedroom window, landing soundlessly on the grass covered ground below.

Under a nearly darkened sky, Sesshoumaru expanded to the size of his true form, bounding over the high wall and disappearing through the forest beyond the palace.

oOoOoOo

Panting in exhaustion, the inu princess held onto her whimpers, forcing her naked battered and bleeding body towards the bathing chambers. The act of the prince raping her in his dog form raced through her mind and wrought another wave of fresh tears. He had never been so violent before. What brought this on, she had no idea, but as a submissive she had had to endure it. Nevertheless, because of the roughness he had used upon her, she would be confined to her bed for a period of time.

Unable to move any further than to end of the bed, she collapsed in the middle of the immense bedchamber of the daiyoukai's.

Maybe ten minutes had ticked by; she couldn't be sure, as she found herself being aided into the adjoining bath.

"Drink this if you want to bare Lord Sesshoumaru's pup," the voice urged, helping her into the pool's therapeutic waters.

She coughed at the bitter tasting liquid that was pressed against her lips, but if this was what she must do to bear Sesshoumaru's child, then so be it. The brew flowed down to the pit of her stomach, warming her from the inside.

"Now, wait a full half hour before removing yourself from the water. The potion takes time to work its magic," the voice continued. Grief-stricken golden eyes fluttered shut; the foul concoction must have had a sleeping draught mixed in it as well.

Standing in satisfaction, the stranger left, not worried at all at being in the heir's personal chambers.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Sesshoumaru went feral. What does this mean? And who entered his room after he left? Will the potion work? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

**Up next:** Toga races against time to prevent Sesshoumaru from spilling innocent blood.


	4. Hunt

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
This chapter is dedicated to my 50th reviewer:  
K a t h l e a n Y u k i

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

**Notes: Hello, Everyone! I would like to wish you and your families a happy Thanksgiving!**

To date, _A Mate for Sesshoumaru_ has over 2,770 hits, with over 50 reviews. In addition to that, this fabulous fic is on the list of 5 C2s, on the list of 20 favorites, and on the list of 20 Alerts. I'm so thrilled that my new fic is doing absolutely wonderful. Thank you!

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

Vocabulary: Jum-sum: Chinese god of sleep or pillow, also of dreams.

_

* * *

Special thank you to_: ying9, mimifoxlove, dashllee, Kitora, LADYTIYA , Darklight14, TheMissingLight, Allen Sario, A Single Fragile Rose, lil joker, milkchocolatehot64, Kitai Shinsei, darkneko666, oirfh , ElvinDragon, and to those who have read but didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hope you have enjoyed it!

* * *

_Thoughts…_

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 4: Hunt

"_Now, Lord Sesshoumaru, you may place your mark upon your intended," the priestess announced, indicating with a small nod of her head toward the veiled figure standing a little off to her right._

_Sesshoumaru stepped forward and wrapped an arm around a slightly thickening waist, pulling his soon-to-mate close to him, as much as the bulging stomach would allow. Bending down, he tenderly kissed a veiled covered cheek while easing open the beautifully designed haori his lover wore, exposing the juncture where the shoulder and neck blended together. Sesshoumaru then moved the veil out of the way, and lowered his mouth toward the creamy, succulent, exposed skin—latching on—biting down._

_A delectable moan escaped slightly parted lips caused Sesshoumaru to become erect._

_The future lord savoured the sweet nectar of the blood flowing into his mouth, his hips arched forward, earning him another desirable moan from the smaller figure held within his embrace. Alas, he had to let go, lest everyone be treated to the confirming of the bond before it was time to actually do so._

_He had one hand splayed at his Beta's lower back, offering support. Sesshoumaru knew that if he didn't, all watching would say it was his fault if his heavily pupped mate stumbled and fell._

_Glossed over gold eyes couldn't hide the desire of wanting the dominating male, the Beta reciprocating the same action to the daiyoukai._

_Shouts of congratulations sounded in the temple at the first step of completing the bonding._

_Without any spoken words, Sesshoumaru guided his mate to the stone alter to lie upon, raising the hem of the traditional mating skirt of the kimono to reveal full hips, clearly letting him see the product of his seed growing. He removed his sash and freed his hard member, mounting his mate in one sudden shove, embedding himself within the placated body, proceeding to move in and out as fast as he could, to finish the ceremony._

_Later, Sesshoumaru thought to himself, that there would be plenty of time to couple at their own leisure without the prying eyes of an audience._

_And then his mate below him cried out in pleasure, indicating to all that the ritual was almost coming to an end._

_Harsher groans followed, echoing in the sacred mating chamber. Throwing his head back, Sesshoumaru growled his release, crimson eyes fierce with sexual hunger, biting down once again on top of his claiming mark…_

The large inu whimpered with need after waking up with his cock at full attention. The future lord must have dozed off during his jaunt through the forest on the trail of the Beta he planned on claiming to mate. He shook his head to rid himself of Jum-sum's sleep spell.

Acting on base instinct, Sesshoumaru raised his hind leg to begin licking at his weeping organ, as the inner bone slid out of the lightly colored furred foreskin. He growled in frustration at not being able to achieve any relief that way, his tongue not providing enough stimulation. Even after groping his legs around a tree to hump against, as he would a female, he still couldn't sedate this heat of needing to be buried balls deep inside a female's moistened passage.

He had to find the bitch, he could smell her—she was close.

oOoOoOo

Seeing Kagome come hurrying out of the house was the last thing Kaede expected, and she paused when she saw the worried look on her baby sister's face.

"What's wrong, child?" she asked, standing up and abandoning her watch of the village.

"It's Inuyasha, sister. We—Kikyo and I, were talking to him and he all of sudden fell over in a dead faint. Something's wrong with him," the girl hastily described.

Not liking what her sister had said, Kaede stepped toward the door to examine their friend, only to turn back quickly again to the main path of the village. One eye scanning the darkness surrounding the outer huts, she sensed something.

A strong demon presence was approaching very fast.

"Quick, Kagome, I need ye and Kikyo to aid me!" Kaede warned, arming herself with her bow and arrow in readiness. But it was already too late. Kagome didn't have time to even call out to her twin; all she could do was look back in mute shock at the advancing figure.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and it sounded just as loud in her ears. The aura from the demon was crushing her—taking her breath away.

The immense shadow of the demon slowly walked toward her and Kaede. Long silver hair fashioned in a high knot swayed in the slight breeze of the night, along with the demon's tails. Ankle-high booted feet were soundless as the demon approached. Dressed in full battle armour, the demon was yet to draw his two swords girdled at his left hip or the one strapped to his back.

Kaede lowered her weapon upon realizing who now stood before her. It would be useless to fend off this demon with any type of spiritual attacks, for he was immune to them.

"Inu no Taisho," Kaede bowed, greeting the inuyoukai humbly.

"Priestess Kaede, it is a pleasure to see you again, but I must rush. Where is Inuyasha?" Toga asked, anxious to collect his son.

"I'm afraid Master Inuyasha has taken ill unexpectedly."

Amber eyes widened. _**No! It's too soon. Sesshoumaru might very well be on his way here,**_ Toga internally debated.

This whole village was in danger! He had to take Inuyasha from here. "Quickly now, take me to my son, we must leave," he ordered.

They entered the modest hut to find Kikyo patting the inu-hanyou's forehead with a cool damp cloth.

"Lord of the West, your son… I'm sorry, I don't know what ails him," Kikyo said as she continued with her healing.

"Thank you for your care, but Inuyasha is simply having his first heat. Unfortunately, he picked the wrong time to leave home. I specifically told him to stay close." Toga sighed. He was aware of the crush that the twin shrine maidens held for his son, but he would never allow them to mate with Inuyasha.

Picking up his feverish pup with no amount of effort, Toga tilted his head to acknowledge his gratitude.

Once outside in the chilled evening, Inuyasha shivered, unconsciously grabbing onto one of his father's tails. He mumbled indistinctly. The heat had taken a good hold of Inuyasha.

"Lady Kaeda, I will require your services for a bonding ceremony. I will send a carriage when it is time," Toga said, before swiftly leaving as fast as he had come without waiting for a reply.

Kagome's sad brown eyes were fixed, gazing at the place where father and son had disappeared, her hand clutched to her chest, praying that Inuyasha would be alright.

"Fear not child, Inuyasha will be fine,' the older sibling reassured. Whether or not she believed it herself, was another matter.

oOoOoOo

_**A human village!**_

He had tracked his mate to a human village. Putting his off-colored nose to the ground, Sesshoumaru sniffed about the area. He slowly treaded through the village as the humans began to rise and go about their daily lives in the first rays of the morning sun. But once they spotted him, they eased back into their huts, holding onto their children—fearful that he would eat them.

He growled low in his throat. He wasn't here to devour them. Sesshoumaru's stomach clenched at such a revolting notion. Humans were on the bottom of his list of things to consume.

About two or three centuries ago, long before Inuyasha was born, Sesshoumaru had eaten one under the ever watchful eye of his mother while on their way to visit his grandparents. Izumi had told her young and naïve pup that humans were succulent, and having them as a treat every so often was fine, just as long as his father didn't know.

Well, Sesshoumaru discovered that humans tasted quite awful, which didn't suit his acute palette at all. Apparently, eating them was an acquired taste, a taste that he had never developed, and was not about to develop either.

He was here in this filthy human village only for his mate! And he couldn't find her. Sesshoumaru tracked the fragrant scent to the last hut—the protectors of the village. He would not be denied the right to claim his mate.

The older priestess stood up, waiting to see what the inuyoukai would do.

"**Where is the bitch?"** Sesshoumaru growled, lifting his head higher in the air, catching the beta's scent up wind beyond the village.

"I apologize for my ignorance, Lord Sesshoumaru, but what female are ye referring to?" Kaede asked politely with her hands behind her back in a non-threatening gesture.

The inuyoukai snorted in agitation, pawing at the hard dirt, causing the dust to make his fur look dull.

"**The one I smelt in this ram shack dwelling!"** Sesshoumaru ferociously barked, turning his head toward the delicious sweet aroma. His cock swelled, unable to keep from embarrassing himself. And to further add to his mortification, his inner penile bone slid out, dripping fluid where he stood. A gooey puddle was forming underneath him.

Not bothered by what was happening to the youkai, the priestess carried on as if nothing was out of the ordinary, although she did spot the faint blush highlighting his white furred cheeks.

"The only ones that have been here, have been ye father… and brother," she replied.

_**Inuyasha?**_

"_Your brother is special," Sesshoumaru's father firmly stated._ The young male distinctly remembering what his father said to him, so long ago.

A hungry looked crossed the inuyoukai's muzzle. Without any further words, he took off toward the forest, tearing up the dirt ground with gigantic paws and sharp claws.

oOoOoOo

They had been travelling for at least a half hour, and it was slow going. Toga stopped every few minutes to right his youngest son's clothes, or change the position in which he was being carried. Inuyasha's temperature, like his scent, spiked out of control—releasing pheromones—for any available males within close proximity of their location.

If that wasn't enough, Sesshoumaru would be right upon them and with Inuyasha in this state, there was no telling what his oldest son would do.

Toga continued his brisk trek through the woods back to his estate. As he drew near to his home, he stumbled a few times, almost falling to his knees. For just a moment, he thought that he was becoming tired from carrying his son, but that was not the case as a taiyoukai he possessed great stamina. Hard heavy footsteps were thundering from behind, headed in his direction. He looked back just in time to see massive trees shake before falling over. Something gigantic was heading their way.

The upcoming confrontation was not going to be pretty. Toga's stomach gave a lurch from the strong heady scent of arousal—Sesshoumaru was extremely close. He had to get Inuyasha back home. Now.

But it was too late; their path was cut off when the future Western lord jumped overhead into a clearing, cutting them off from entering their territory.

Mean menacing crimson orbs glared down at the pair. **"You knew this entire time that Inuyasha is my mate, yet you said nothing!"** Sesshoumaru accused.

"I told you what you needed to know, my son," Toga replied, standing his ground. "You were the one that did not want to hear anything remotely indicating that Inuyasha was your mate. Would you have accepted Inuyasha, if he had come to you on his own?"

"**No,"** Sesshoumaru honestly admitted, bowing his massive head in shame.

"Now that you know, what do you plan to do about it, Sesshoumaru?" Toga asked.

A low growl emitted from deep within the young inu's throat, his hair standing up on his neck as his curled tail fluffed out.

"Do not think that you can take me on, my son. Challenging me for your beta will not help Inuyasha," Toga stated matter-of-factly, slowly backing away.

"**He is in you your possession, ****otousan****! He is mine, and I want him,"** Sesshoumaru argued.

"You can't get what you don't have, Sesshoumaru," Toga countered with a smug smirk. "You have treated Inuyasha poorly since his birth, and now that you realize his potential… you _want_ him? No, I'm afraid that you will have to win his affection."

The taiyoukai prepared to leave. However, a massive paw prevented him from doing so.

The great dog demon signed. He blamed his son's heat for not behaving rationally. "Don't do this, Sesshoumaru, for you will regret challenging me. Plus, I have no need for another mate," Togo threatened. The stripes on his face darkened as Toga's face stretched out a bit, and the white around his amber eyes slowly filled in the blood.

"**Release him."**

Shaking his head at his own failure to make his son comprehend the gravity of the situation, Toga knew that it shouldn't have to come down to him fighting his son over a beta—a beta that Toga had no interest in. Sesshoumaru was so far gone in his heat, he didn't understand what his own actions could be about to cost him. A duel for Inuyasha was not what Toga had in mind for his sons.

The odds were not in Sesshoumaru's favour.

There was only one way to put an end to this unnecessary battle, and the great general knew when to fight, and when not to.

So with that thought in mind, Toga held Inuyasha close to him and sped off in a ball of burning white light.

Sesshoumaru seethed as he watched his father take off with his mate. He roared viciously at the thin crescent moon, causing all the surrounding forest animals to scurry for their burrows and nests.

He trampled everything in his path. He was heading for the Western palace.

oOoOoOo

As soon as Toga arrived home he summoned the healer. They needed a strong sedative made ready for Sesshoumaru. He was running on baser instincts, and they would be hard pressed to keep him from destroying the palace, and those living in it, in order to get to Inuyasha.

The young inu prince was falling in and out of consciousness. He had been ever since the time Toga had retrieved him Kaede's.

Inuyasha whimpered when his father lay him down and moved away from him.

"Will he be all right, my dearest?" Izayoi asked; her voice filled with concern for her only son.

"Yes, but it's going to be difficult on him. This is his first heat after all," Toga calmly explained to his worried mate. He exhaled a shaky breath of air.

Who was he kidding? Inuyasha was down right miserable because of his heat, and the only one who could alleviate the burning ache inside was Sesshoumaru. But that was not going to happen tonight.

As soon as the young daiyoukai bounded over the palace high walls of protection, Sesshoumaru was struck with fast acting sleeping darts from several different angles. He hit the ground just short of him reaching the south western side of the palace. He had been heading directly toward the opposite wings—the family—wings—toward Inuyasha.

Toga knew they would be cutting the mating ceremony close, with Sesshoumaru as feral as he was. He would gravely injure Inuyasha, but would not slay him. Sesshoumaru wouldn't risk killing his beta. Toga had no other option… the ceremony would have to be postponed until the next new moon.

Gathering Izayoi in his arms, Toga led her out of their son's room. The walked the few paces down the hallway to Sesshoumaru's room. Toga entered, but Izayoi didn't, she remained silently outside by the open door with her head bowed in a solemn prayer for both of her sons. Yes, she thought of Sesshoumaru as her own. Although she didn't give birth to the older sibling, she knew that he needed a loving mother since his own mother neglected to nurture him.

Izayoi watched her mate tend to the unmoving figure on the massive futon. Sesshoumaru never looked fragile, not even in his sleep. But observing the young daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru was still just a pup himself. His skin was extremely pale, making his cobalt crescent moon stand out on his forehead.

Not once did Sesshoumaru stir, as his father pushed aside his hair. Nor did Sesshoumaru respond to the kiss that Toga lovingly placed upon his brow.

Content that his children were sleeping as comfortably as possible, they left quietly to retire to their own chambers, hoping to salvage what was left of the night. Toga glanced back at the now closed doors to each of his sons' rooms for one last look as his feet took him further away, and then he turned the corner that led to his own room.

In the morning, he would formally send out the invitations for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's binding ceremony.

He was just fortunate that he'd had a foresight not to have the invites done for this new moon, or he would now be housing a couple of hundred youkais for the next four weeks because of this delay. And Toga was not about to have his home intruded upon in such a manner.

And yet…….. Toga secretly smiled—his amber orbs twinkling mischievously.

If he knew his son (which he did, the pup was too much like his mother) Sesshoumaru would figure out a way to claim Inuyasha by sunset tomorrow.

Everything was going according as planned.

Or so he thought…

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how is that? So, Sesshoumaru now knows the identity of his mate. Do you think that he will mate with Inuyasha as per Toga's wishes? Or will the daiyoukai make a big fuss over it?

Has anyone figured out what the opening scenes are of? I would love to hear your explanations.

Toga's planning something but is he the only one? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

**Up next: **The Western Lord's mates confront each other.


	5. First Ladies

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

* * *

Special thank you to: DeityOfDeath, Ivy, mimifoxlove, voldieshorts, xxidontcarxx, A Single Fragile Rose, Darklight, Murphyangle, Weirkat, ElvinDragon, TheMissingLight, kagomebabygirl, lil joker, ying9, milkchocolatehot64, Kathlean Yuki, animelover6000, darkneko666, Princess Sin, and to those who have read but didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hope you have enjoyed it!

* * *

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 5: First Ladies

_Moon__light streamed in through the open shoji doors that led out __on__to the vast balcony of the Western heir's bedchamber. _

_Sesshoumaru stood outside, __silently__ listening to everything__, his sharp hearing picking out and identifying different sounds. C__rickets chirping in the darkness, birds singing their young to sleep, and the rustling of the trees as the wind blew through long extended branches__. Y__et he __didn't really__ hear __any__ of it__, for h__is mind __was too__ preoccupied with the sudden events that __had __drastically altered his life__. _

_He glanced back over his shoulder__ into the room__. Amber orbs lingered on the two figures that lay __sleeping__ upon his bed, his mate and newborn pup._

_The fresh scent of his heir brought a small__proud__ smile to his face. _

_He was a father…_

Sesshoumaru turned over in bed and put a hand out to the space beside him, expecting to find the warm supple body that had been haunting his dreams lying next to him. But upon opening his eyes, he saw that no one was there. The other side of the bed was just as empty now as it always had been, for countless years.

Rolling onto his back, he cursed his father, as well as the half-breed. The half-breed for making him suffered from such dreams and his father because he had forbidden him to see Inuyasha until the next new moon. This was unacceptable to Sesshoumaru. He wouldn't be denied what was rightfully his.

Tumbling out of bed, shaking off the remnants of the sleeping draught his father had shot into him, Sesshoumaru set about devising a plan to capture and claim his half-brother for his own. And soon. His loins were aching, and Sesshoumaru wanted release. Now.

There was only one way to obtain what he wanted and that was simply to take it.

oOoOoOo

Surrounded by the soft pelt of her tail and exquisiteness of her black silk kimono, Izumi glared hatefully at the human harlot sitting across from her at the table.

Although Izumi held the title of First Lady of the Western Lands, it seemed as if everyone in her household treated Izayoi like _she_ was Toga's first mate!

Had it not been for her being pupped with Sesshoumaru, she knew Toga would have sent her back home to their parents' centuries ago.

Izumi inwardly sighed. She had no one to blame really but herself for the state of her relationship. She alone had driven her mate away, straight into the arms of another. Toga had told her he wanted more pups, and she had flat out refused his requests.

He had warned her throughout the following years of the consequences should she continue to reject his seed. But Izumi had not heeded the warning, nor did she stop taking the herbs that prevented her conceiving. The end results of her vain actions were devastating humility—Inu no Taisho, her mate, had openly courted and begot a pup with a human.

The rumors of her inability to please the Western Lord in bed had swept across the land like a forest fire. Throughout it all, Izumi had managed to maintain what little was left of her dignity with her head held high, which was until her mate had informed her that her only son was to be mated to that… wretched half-breed.

What, in all of the lower pits of Hell, was Toga thinking? Her son could mate with ANY one of their relations, all with purer blood. But no, the high and mighty Western Lord wanted his powerful and beautiful heir to rut and settle with someone that was nowhere near worthy of him.

Izumi's stomach clenched in revulsion at the thought, and the tinkle of broken glass resounded around the room, the empty tea cup that the female inu had clasped in her fingers falling and shattering to the table.

The servants made haste to clean up the broken ceramic from around their Lady. Once they were finished, they exited the side shoji to dispose of the mess.

"You shouldn't upset yourself, Izumi. It's not good for you to do so," Izayoi wisely said, pushing her half eaten meal away.

"Why, Izayoi, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were concerned for my welfare," Izumi mockingly replied.

"Just because you hold ill will and malice towards me, does not hold true for myself. Besides, our mate would be terribly upset, not to mention annoyed and hard to console, should anything happen to his next heir," Izayoi calmly said, daintily sipping her own cup of green tea.

Yellow eyes narrowed in anger. How was it that Izumi didn't detect a change in Izayoi's scent?

"So, finally after half a century you managed to let him fill your belly with another pup—how sweet," the female inuyoukai snapped. She didn't know why, or cared to understand, but Izumi was highly displeased. To be slapped in the face yet again with the presence of another mongrel under the same roof was simply too much for her. Eyes briefly flashed red.

She was so mad that she didn't see Izayoi's concerned face, nor did Izumi hear Izayoi's frantic screams for help as the world around her tilted sideways, before going completely black.

oOoOoOo

_Earlier__,__ when Sesshoumaru __had left to __s__eek__ out his mate…_

Tears silently spilling down ruddy cheeks, her head bowed in humiliation, Kaori was swiftly ushered out of the palace to an awaiting carriage to take her back home.

Her shame was ten fold. She had failed in securing her place as the next Lady of the Western Lands.

The journey to the Southern Lands would take several weeks, maybe longer if she dallied. There was no urgent need to see her family to give the bad news.

Her father would be exceedingly disappointed with her—a beating was coming, that Kaori could be sure about. He had specifically told her that Sesshoumaru had to mate with her, and no one else. The Western heir was great in strength next to his father and would therefore one day possess the swords of the Honorable Ruler—Tensaiga, Tetsusaiga, and Sounga.

It mattered naught that he, the Lord of the South, was Toga's younger brother. He wanted those swords himself, and he would use any means necessary to get them, even whoring out his own daughter.

"Why such a long face, Lady Kaori?" the low hypnotic tenor whispered gently, pulling her from her somber thoughts.

Tawny orbs stared into impassionate crimson eyes.

"It's none of your concern, Naraku. And since we are talking, why are you escorting me home?" the inu heiress demanded. "I thought you didn't lower yourself to do mindless jobs such as babysitting a spoilt princess."

"Your father, and mine, suggested that you should have some adequate protection to see your safe return," he replied with a devilish smile. "Besides…I had nothing pressing that needed my immediate attention at the moment, so I am free to do as I please."

She fanned herself, a coy grin tugging at the edge of her small pouting lips. "Really?" she remarked, allowing her kimono to fall open slightly, gifting her companion with an eyeful of cleavage.

"Yes, really indeed, my lady."

Naraku exchanged his seat from across the inu to sit alongside her. He smelt her heat and it attracted him to her. He normally wouldn't part-take in sexual relations with females as they were too clingy and too emotional, but he needed to use her to get to his unattainable prize.

Fortunately for them, the shades were pulled down for privacy, and the already rocking motion of the carriage would camouflage any extra movement from within the cabin.

oOoOoOo

An interesting fact about dog demons: they can mate within their bloodline for purity unlike humans. Human blood becomes polluted if they mate to other family members. Plus, it was taboo to fornicate in the same family line for humans.

However, no blood barriers exist for youkais especially those of a canine or of a feline type.

Inus (wolves included) seldom mingle their noble blood with that of lesser demons or inferior humans simply because it weakens the blood—effectively contaminating the blood until the line dies out. A prime example of a pure mating would be Sesshoumaru, heir to the Western Lands.

Inu no Taisho and Lady Izumi were brother and sister. Their parents were siblings and long time mates.

With Toga being the eldest of five pups with Izumi being born right after him, their parents made one hundred percent sure that Toga would mate within his immediate family because of the power he had demonstrated at an early age—a power too terrible to be shared with anyone outside of the inu royal family.

The disadvantage with Toga being mated to his sister was that Izumi would not birth him any more pups; a folly that would later be her own undoing.

Why? Izumi favored her beauty over getting fat and ungainly with a pup.

For this reason alone, Toga was prompted to make off with Lady Izayoi. She gave the Western Lord another heir and because Izayoi possessed extraordinary ki, her mating to the Taiyoukai endowed her with longevity. She wouldn't live as long as her mate but she wasn't going die any time soon either.

Izayoi would live for at least a millennia, maybe two.

oOoOoOo

Glassy amber eyes scrunched tightly, lids attempting to open themselves. The calming, familiar scent around Izumi caused her to relax as she realized that she was in her own chambers, which were adjoined to Toga's. On the far wall of his room was another door leading to Izayoi's.

With that human in mind, Izumi tried to rise out of her bed, but found to her annoyance that she was held down. She growled at the insolence of her handmaids.

"Cease this senseless thrashing, Izumi, or I will be forced to subdue you," she was warned.

"Get your filthy hands off me, ningen!"

She tried to lash out and fight against the person holding her. However, Izumi didn't stay awake long enough to find out if Izayoi could compete with a full-blooded youkai. Her strength failed her, and as a result, Izumi fainted again.

A few seconds ticked by before Izumi woke for the second time and she didn't protest or bark about seeing Izayoi sitting at her bedside. There was no use. Being as weak as a newborn pup, she couldn't get rid of Izayoi, Izumi was stuck with her.

The silence between the two females stretched uncomfortably for the both of them, but the awkward quietness disappeared by the human princess speaking first.

"Earlier, about what I had said-"

"I don't care to hear about your unborn pup! Now, leave me." Izumi sounded hurt toward the end of her sentence. Izayoi clearly heard the defeated tone in the otherwise playful voice.

"No, I will not leave," Izayoi said, sitting closer to the other female, grabbing on to a delicately manicured clawed hand with one of her own, while with her other, Izayoi brushed aside Izumi's damp white fringe. "And, you are mistaken, for it is not I, who has conceived."

The look on Izumi's face spoke volumes.

_**She honestly doesn't know**__, _thought Izayoi with genuine concern for her husband's mate.

Izumi gasped for air, working her mouth open and closed. But she couldn't utter a single word. Therefore, Izayoi spoke the words. "Hai. _Y__ou_ carry our mate's next heir."

For the third time within the same hour, Izumi graciously welcomed oblivion.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Did everyone think that it was Izayoi or did I make it blatantly obvious that Izumi is the one that is pregnant?

So, Naraku has made his appearance. Does any know what he's up to? Is it me or does it seems like Sesshoumaru's cousin is up to no good? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

**Up next**: Toga explains it all to Sesshoumaru.


	6. Another Heir

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_**Vocabulary:**_ ferre (Latin) means 'to bear', fertile.

_

* * *

_

Special thank you to

: Sutemi, Cherry Maiden, Jester08, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Aquilus-Lupus, Yah-Oh-Ee, Kathleen Yuki , kiwi-pi , Darklight14, DarkAnubisAngel , lil joker , Sekre , yaya , Nikkie23534, TheMissingLight , milkchocolatehot64 , A Single Fragile Rose, ElvinDragon, TheExclamatoryPanda, DeityOfDeath, Rethira, and to those who have read but didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hope you have enjoyed it!

* * *

Notes: I apologize for not updating week before last, but I've been seriously ill during Christmas and New Year's. I managed to pull my lower lumbar muscle and had a difficult time walking and lying down. I've been on heavy medication and had to take off of work for a couple of days. Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait.

_**Thoughts…**_

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 6: Another Heir

Preparations for Sesshoumaru's mating ceremony were steadily under way. The ceremony was supposed to take place under the moonless night, but it was not meant to be. Guest's were immediately informed to arrive three days after receiving the invitation missive.

To Toga's surprised, the youkai royals began showing up on his doorstep within a day, which caused a bit of a problem.

Unused portions of the palace had to be opened quickly and aired out before any one could make full use of the chambers and the indoor luxuries, such as the adjoining hot spring baths and private washing areas. The Western palace was greatly well known for its subtle but extravagant opulence.

Having early guests was depleting food stocks, and the staff found themselves frequently having to re-count the rations stores to make sure that there were enough supplies for the after ritual feast, which included the regular morning, noon, and evening meals.

Smoke houses were continuously curing meat in order for it to be ready for the reception. Some of the invited guests were human, who were well known to have fragile tastes and who could not partake in fresh uncooked meat. Thus a fair small number of cattle was brought in, slaughtered, and processed for their delicate consumption.

The timing for the ceremony was off, but Toga would not delay the event any further than he deemed necessary— four weeks earlier than intended. However, the urgency for the ritual couldn't be put off for that long due to the fact that Inuyasha's heat, mingling with Sesshoumaru's, was in the making for a disaster.

The taiyoukai had already locked Inuyasha in his rooms with heavy protection spells, not to mention repelling wards from any aggressive in-heat male.

But this was not the Western Lord's biggest problem.

His stumbling block was sitting directly across from him, unmoving, in the form of his eldest son, Sesshoumaru.

They were in Toga's study discussing the fast approaching bonding. If at all possible, Toga swore that his son would fight him tooth and claw to the bitter end of this 'forced mating' as Sesshoumaru called it. But this was out of Sesshoumaru's hands and his also, for that matter.

"My decision remains unchanged, otousan. I will not bind myself to Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru declared, defiance shining clearly in his eyes. "I have made my choice as to who I should mate."

"Your cousin is not an option, Sesshoumaru! No other will birth you an heir-"

"And that half-breed will?! Inuyasha is male, otousan."

If it wasn't for the fact that Toga found what his son said hilarious, the larger inu would have disciplined his surly pup for the prejudiced remark about his other son.

"Because Inuyasha is half-human, that alone makes him special—desirable to your inner youkai. The beast has smelt his mate and you, my son, have no choice but to stake your claim." Toga leaned back in his chair, amused by the many emotions that swam in Sesshoumaru's eyes, though his countenance remained as stoic as ever.

"No, I do not want or desire him as a mate," Sesshoumaru replied with more malice than usual.

"Funny you should say that, because if my memory serves me correctly, and it does, you nearly destroyed a village under my protection, practically decimated a forest on our lands, and virtually took out over a quarter of the family wing in an attempt to get to Inuyasha—a Beta, mind you—that _you_ say you have no interest in."

There was a long pregnant pause. Sesshoumaru clenched his fists in anger at his father's words. All true. Sesshoumaru had indeed lost himself to his beast; he had chased the honeyed scent like one possessed. His heat had taken hold of him—Sesshoumaru never felt anything so irresistible in his life, yet at the same time he welcomed it. He'd never felt the urge to claim his cousin as badly as he had for Inuyasha.

As pretty as his cousin was, Sesshoumaru really didn't have the desire to mate with her. She was a good lay, but she did little to attract his youkai. In his opinion, she was too deprived, always wanting some kind of physical contact, particularly in the presence of others, which Sesshoumaru found intensely annoying. And she was spoiled like the pampered princess that she was. She would be of no use to him once he ascended to taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru needed a strong willed beta, a beta that could make decisions without being told what to do, and who would accept orders without question.

On top of that, his cousin held no protection value, should they ever have pups. She would not be able to protect them or herself from danger or harm. Inuyasha on the other hand, could fight, even if his skills were not at his full maximum.

Sesshoumaru smirked unconsciously. He remembered the day Inuyasha's trainers were in an uproar, for his little brother had mastered a new technique, severely injuring one of the older senseis…

"_What the__ devil is going on?" Toga roared__,__ causing everyone to cease their mindless chaos. Sesshoumaru stood behind his father__,__ watching his former teachers with an amused look __on his face__._

_He and his father were there to observe his younger half-brother, who had not arrived at his schedule__d__ training time. __He was late. __**Typical**__, __Sesshoumaru thought. __Inuyasha was still just a pup with foolishness on his mind instead of his studies. He __would __never be anything more than __just __an ignorant half-breed._

"_Gomen, my lord, __my apologies, __but Master Inuyasha has not shown yet__. W__e've sent one of the servants to find him__.__" _

_Toga gritted his teeth in anger. Inuyasha knew __better than__ to keep any of his instructors waiting__,__ especially today!_

"_I'm here," Inuyasha laz__ily__ said as he walked by his father and older brother. He __paused momentarily to __bow respectfully to them__,__ and __then__ went straight to the fighting arena._

_By this time, Toga was ready to strangle his __youngest __pup, but he didn't__. Instead,__ he took deep cleansing breathes__, then b__oth he and Sesshoumaru sat down in the family viewing box high above the arena, __which was __a perfect place to watch Inuyasha._

_As usual, Sesshoumaru sneered distastefully down at his half-breed brother __while__ the acknowledgements __were made, __and the combatants readied themselves._

_Setuna no Takemaru, one of Inuyasha's human senseis, charged __at__ the young heir. Ungracefully, Inuyasha stepped out __of __t__he way__,__ only to be charged again__, this time__ by Hayabusa. The elder inu was Sesshoumaru's sensei. Hayabusa was least a millennia older than his father and taught several of their relatives__,__ including the great dog demon. The twins, Ryura and Kyora, set aside their signature weapons until their student was on par with welding a sword._

_Again __and again__ Inuyasha was attacked without doing much other than maneuver__ing__ himself __artfully __around his trainers. __T__hat was until one slipped in a dagger, slicing Inuyasha's hand._

_For whatever reason, Sesshoumaru did not take kindly to Inuyasha being injured__,__ and __he__ jumped up from his seat preparing to leap over the stone divider._

"_Return to your seat, Sesshoumaru," the great lord ordered his son__ in a calm and level voice,__ not once glancing Sesshoumaru's way._

"_But, otousan?"_

"_Watch, Sesshoumaru."_

_Gold and amber eyes __fixed themselves on__ the field below. Inuyasha was now engaged in hand to hand combat._

_Closing his __bloodied fingers__ in a tight fist, Inuyasha smirked just as the taiyoukai himself, taking everyone by surprise__ by what happened next__._

"_BLADES OF BLOOD!"_

_Red scythes flew __out__ from his wounded hand__,__ striking all that they __encountered in their path._

_Takemaru fell unconscious when a blade struck him in the head. Ryura's armor was cloven in half. He was __so __stunned by the attack__, looking down in astonishment at the broken pieces,__ that he didn't see the other scythe__ in its__ return__ing arc,__ also knocking him out. _

_More concerned for his brother than anything__ else__, Kyora launched himself at the second Western heir. However, Kyora didn't sense the danger he was in until it was too late._

"_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer."_

_Chunks of Kyora's cuirass crumbled to the ground__. H__e stared wide eyed at his pupil, smiling __weakly__ as his knees gave out. "You've…done…well…Master…Inu..yasha," he said__,__ casting his lord an approving glance upward__, before__ promptly __keeling__ over in a crumpled heap __alongside __his twin._

_Sesshoumaru__,__ for the most part__,__ was extremely impressed with the show of strength that his little brother __had just __displayed. __Yet,__ he would never tell another living soul of how proud he was of Inuyasha__ at that moment__. _

_He__ stood and__ left the field without a single word of acknowledgement __or praise __to his half-brother, __his __face blank__. H__owever, his youkai bristled with admiration__. Sesshoumaru__ couldn't figure out __why__this was, __and __he __reined in his beast__,__ completely unaware of the amus__ed__ amber orbs watching his retreat… _

Once a clear mind had come back to him, Sesshoumaru decided to himself that Inuyasha must have gone to the priestess to aid him in making his older brother lust after him. The mutt knew that Sesshoumaru, a far superior bred inu, would never stoop so low as to chase after a low born, least of all to want to have sexual relations with the mongrel.

Be that as it may, it didn't explain away why Sesshoumaru's youkai yearned for the immature whelp. Even at Inuyasha's birth, Sesshoumaru hadn't been able to keep his eyes from following Izayoi as she held the tiny pup in her embrace. Nor could he stay away from the nursery that housed his half-brother.

All things considered, it appeared that Inuyasha was indeed by far the best candidate to be his mate. In addition to Inuyasha's strength, he possessed an uncommon gift bestowed by the gods to reproduce—Inuyasha was truly blessed to be a highly favored being.

After mulling all this information over in his mind, Sesshoumaru clenched his fists and grudgingly conceded. "Very well, otousan, I will make Inuyasha my bonded. But remember this…..He will be mine to discipline as I see fit, should he do anything to disgrace our family any further. And, he _will _continue to sleep in his own chambers," Sesshoumaru declared, a challenge in his voice. He smirked at his fathers frown.

Sesshoumaru knew what the old man was attempting to do, but it wasn't going to work. By keeping Inuyasha in the same quarters, he thought that it would stop Sesshoumaru from bringing whores to his bed. This was not an option as a newly mated Alpha. Fornicating outside of a bonding, unless taking another mate, was frowned upon. Toga had waited nearly two hundred years before taking Izayoi as his second mate. Concubines served to pleasure the unmated males of the West's army, or were used as bed companions for visiting guests who wished to enjoy them.

As soon as Toga had thought he had everything under control, Sesshoumaru had to say something to make him want to pull his hair out.

"Do not abuse your status as Inuyasha's Alpha, Sesshoumaru. You are to protect him when his needs it, and stand by his side no matter what," Toga countered, his tone icy.

"As an Alpha to an inferior creature, this Sesshoumaru shall do as he pleases."

The young inu inwardly patted himself on the back. Once he and Inuyasha were bonded, his father wouldn't be able to lift a finger to aid the pup, for the Western Lord would no longer be the half-breed's care taker. Sesshoumaru would.

"Do not try my patience, Sesshoumaru! There are others who would gladly accept your brother as a mate, _and_ treat him far better than you," Toga threatened. _**Ha! Take that you insolent pup**_, he thought smugly, seeing the succinct flicker of red in Sesshoumaru's eyes. _**I seem to have struck a cord, good.**_

"Besides, your terms of bonding are not acceptable," the older inu added. "You either abide by the binding agreement of our clan, or face exile from these lands."

Clenching his fists tighter than before, Sesshoumaru could now detect the strong metallic smell of his blood, as he bit down hard on his inner lip. However, he was prevented from arguing further why Inuyasha should stay separate from him, when a servant intrusively barged in to the study.

"Forgive me my lords, for not knocking, but an urgent message has been delivered from the Lord of North," the young inuyoukai said quickly while presenting the scroll.

Toga took the rolled up parchment, dismissing the boy with a wave of his hand. What could be deemed so important, for him to be interrupted? Couldn't whatever his brother had to say have waited until he was finished with his discussion of his son's upcoming bonding ceremony?

Breaking the seal, Toga immediately began reading. His breath caught in his throat at the words he read.

_**No! This is impossible!**_ Toga's mind screamed. He looked to his son. Amber eyes narrowed in anger. Sesshoumaru nervously stood as he felt the waves of his father's ire slap violently against his body.

"Leave me," Toga barely uttered.

"Otousan…"

"I said, 'LEAVE ME!'" Toga's tone was fiercer than normal, and the lavender markings on his face were more prominent as his fangs and claws grew in length.

Sesshoumaru did not need to be told a third time, he left without another word. As he opened the shoji to be gone from his father's company, Toga called out to him.

"Tell your mother I wish to see her at once."

Not even bothering to stay and give an acknowledgement of the order, the future heir hurried to his mother's private chambers.

oOoOoOo

Not twenty minutes went by before Sesshoumaru hastily returned to his father to inform him that his mother was unexpectedly confined to bed by the healers, with Izayoi caring for her.

There was only one entry into Izumi's quarters, and that was through the main chamber doors. Toga found walking into the room was a chore itself. The rancid stink of vomit assaulted the Taiyoukai nose. He didn't bother having a servant open the windows; Toga just performed the much needed task himself.

After doing that, Toga went to the decorative futon. The heavy coverings were pulled back, but the sheer drapes remained closed, except those on the side where Toga could see Izayoi. He then cast his eyes toward his beloved mate, Izumi. She lay in deathly pale contrast to the colorful linens she favored, a silver fringe sticking to fevered skin. Next to her; Izayoi was gently running a damp cloth across Izumi's sweat drenched forehead.

Approaching the futon on silent feet, moving the curtain of silk aside, Toga sat next to Izumi on the opposite side of Izayoi, in order to see both of his mates. The sickly odor flooding his sense of smell radiated more strongly now, and Toga felt helpless. He could do nothing but watch his mate, broken hearted. Never in all their life time together, had he seen Izumi so fragile.

"What is wrong with her?" Toga asked Izayoi, as he held a limp hand in his larger, gentler grasp.

Rising from her place, Izayoi dunked the cloth she was holding into the washbasin of cool herbal water that was on the side table. She wrung it out and replaced the damp cloth back across Izumi's head.

"She must tell you—it is not my place to do so," Izayoi replied. She bowed to her mate and exited the room saying, "I will check-up on her later."

Left alone, Toga tenderly and lovingly carded his claws through his mate's mane—another family trade mark.

A soft moan caused him to look sharply at his much-loved mate. He didn't adore Izumi any the less for her harsh treatment of him, nor did he shun her. He worshipped her, if not as equally as he did Izayoi. It just pained him to believe that Izumi no longer held any type of affection for him in return.

"Ani?"

Toga gasped at the mention of the pet name. "You haven't called my by that name since we were pups…" he said. "What ails you, my love?"

Tears streamed from bright amber eyes, closed lids causing more tears to rush out. "I have wronged you, and in doing so, have denied Sesshoumaru the siblings he so rightfully deserved."

Patiently listening to his mate, Toga nodded for her to continue.

"For centuries, I've acted selfishly, and drove you into the arms of another. But I have known for quite some time this would come to pass—that Sesshoumaru would be destined to mate with a beta of great power and worth. The seer of old told me that Sesshoumaru would have an heir of royal inu-blood and of course, I took it the wrong way."

Izumi forced a smile on chapped plain lips.

"Does this have anything to do with Kaori? Because if it does, Izumi, I will slay you myself," Toga half growled, standing up and releasing his mate's hand.

"I did what I thought was necessary for our son to be happy…" Izumi's voice trailed off as her body started to shake with the force of her tears, becoming more emotionally unhinged than before—it was a frightening sight to witness. But Toga's patience was near the end of an extremely lengthy thread.

"This will be my last time asking, foolish bitch! What have you done?!" Toga raged.

"I gave Kaori a potion of the _ferre_ leaf that I personally brewed for two months. I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to use it…" Izumi started to laugh, completely losing her grip on her self-control. "And in my scheming to undermine you, and to thwart you from having my son mate with that bastard of yours and that human's, I failed to take precautions for myself…"

Tears were renewed for a moment, before Izumi blurted out.

".. I… I carry your next heir."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, now we know who it was, that gave Kaori the potion. Is any one shocked by that? I would like to know your thoughts.

Want to know what Sesshoumaru has up his sleeve? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

**Up next:** Sesshoumaru disobeys his father.


	7. His

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
This chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer  
_T h e E x c l a m a t o r y P a n d a_

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

Note: Sorry for such a long wait but I've been keeping Mitts busy with out baby _Family_. Plus, one of my uncles recently passed and I haven't had the energy to post once I got the chapter back. Then I took ill from exhaustion with everything that's been going on, but enough of that, please read on and tell me what you think!

_

* * *

_

Special thank you to

: S.A., inuyasha788, mochiusagi, Roman C Lee, kailynx, Kathleen Yuki, A-Light-Sleeper, Candicehrt, Cherry Maidenm, DarkAnubisAngel, Darklight14, Sutemi, A Single Fragile Rose, Kitora, Aquilus-Lupus, Jester08, Nikkie23534, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Rethira, Princess Sin, JinxyKat, dashllee, Sekre, kagomebabygirl, milkchocolatehot64, lil joker, ElvinDragon, and to those who have read but didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hope you have enjoyed it!

* * *

_**Thoughts…**_

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 7: His

Another porcelain vase was thrown viciously at the young heir's personal attendant, missing her head by mere inches. The female screamed in terror and fear, fleeing from her lord's bedchambers—crying.

In no way at all had he ever acted so violently towards her before, quite the opposite really. He always had a smile and a word of praise upon seeing her, but today her charge had completely flipped—snarling at her as soon as she stepped foot inside his private living area.

Running from the room and securing the door behind her, Aiko, then sped away to inform her mistress of her pup's strange and irrational behavior.

Stepping out of his own chambers, Sesshoumaru approached his brother's bedroom.

_**Revolting! Utterly, revolting,**_ he scolded inside his head, listening to the sounds of scratching on the other side of the thick wooden door. Inuyasha's rooms were heavily warded with solid stone walls and ancient magic. He wouldn't be getting out.

For as long as Sesshoumaru could remember, right from his brother's birth, he'd had to put up with sharing his life with the half breed. Their father had added on the extra wing, extending out his own chambers, to make room for Inuyasha.

At first, Sesshoumaru had been affronted at having to share his space, but over time he'd learned to live with his eye-sore of a brother, just as long as the mutt didn't come anywhere near his quarters.

Sesshoumaru had never understood his father's reasoning for wanting Inuyasha so profoundly cosseted, but now, judging by how delicious and tempting Inuyasha smelt, there was no doubt of Toga's desperate need for the half-breed's wellbeing.

The scratching ceased, only to be replaced by a painful and pitiful yowling. Inuyasha's heat was reaching its peak. And it was calling out to Sesshoumaru.

The first born of the Great Dog Demon growled deeply in his chest, the sound resonating loudly throughout the long hallway and echoing through the thick heavy wood of Inuyasha's door, causing the irritating noise behind it to cease. Sesshoumaru knew he was not supposed to be anywhere near his intended beta, but he could no longer ignore the frantic pleas from Inuyasha to relieve the ache of coming into season. Nor could he resist the chance to incur his father's wrath.

Nearing the door, Sesshoumaru felt the tingling sensation of a repelling spell.

_**So, otousan, believes this ward will keep me from Inuyasha?**_ Sesshoumaru angrily thought.

It mattered not though, for there were ways around such inconveniences as trivial spells. More to the point, he was not just any male to be put off so easily—he was Sesshoumaru, heir to the Western Lands, highest of nobility of all his kin (next to his father), and Alpha to the bitch begging to be taken.

The hiss of poison drifted to his responsive hearing as Sesshoumaru swept his hand along the sealed door, drenching it with the eerily green putrid acid from his claws.

"Move away from the door, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru ordered. He was going to call him something demeaning, but he figured it would be in his best interests not to rile the hanyou.

_**Bitches are so temperamental during mating season.**_ And Sesshoumaru wanted the young, inexperienced beta compliant under him, begging for Sesshoumaru to take him hard, fast, and rough.

He nearly groaned from the amorous picture his mind created at coupling with Inuyasha. Yet, he effectively covered the pleasurable sound by emitting an additional growl. _**I should have done this sooner!**_ His youkai whole heartedly agreed.

Stepping through what was left of the dissolved wood and the surrounding stone, Sesshoumaru entered his half-brother's living quarters for the first time.

The hanyou was nowhere in sight, but Sesshoumaru immediately followed the strong irresistible sweet ripe fragrance of a bleeding bitch that covered Inuyasha's sitting room. Normally, Sesshoumaru stayed away from females during this particular time of the month. The smell that was emitted from the stale blood twisted his stomach. He often refused to join his family during meal time while his mother and Izayoi bled out, but his father (he commended) braved the vile scent and rutted with them as well.

And now Sesshoumaru finally understood why—the smell of Inuyasha's bleeding filled his nostrils with demand, urging him to hasten his steps.

He proceeded further into the room, closing in on the alluring scent.

Inuyasha's personal dwelling was decorated and adorned in rich reds and golds; but Sesshoumaru didn't care about any of that—he was on a special campaign in pursuit of his mate—and he disregarded everything else around him.

The first heir of Inu no Taisho cautiously stalked quietly until he was in the bedroom. In there, Sesshoumaru heard the barely audible whimpering from within the far recesses of a walk-in wardrobe. Sliding open the double panels, Sesshoumaru was sorely tempted to forego all sensible manner of coaching his sibling out of the corner in the closet to rut with him on the spot. However, the future lord had his self-esteem to consider.

Drawing on what little tolerance he held for the hanyou, Sesshoumaru called to his soon-to-be-mate in a soft, low, sensual voice.

"Come to me, Inuyasha."

oOoOoOo

The Lord of the West stood slacked jawed at the news from his conniving mate. He was going to be a father again. After so many years of wanting another pup, Izayoi had fulfilled that want and gifted him with Inuyasha, but having his beloved pup cost Izayoi her life. She had been in labor for three full days before giving birth on the night of a lunar eclipse—alone.

She had actually died immediately after Inuyasha was pushed from her exhausted body. The mid-wives were unavailable to assist her as they were called away, for many of the births were taking place around the outskirts of the Western land and they serviced all living under the Taiyoukai.

They had miscalculated the pup's delivery date.

Toga arrived home from chasing the elusive Ryukotsusei. He was tired and was heading directly to his chambers, but he had heard the loud wailing of an infant. Knowing it came from the far end of the palace in the birthing section, the sound had garnered his attention.

Running swiftly into the room, the Western lord was stunned to find his wife unmoving or even trying to calm his recently born pup. He smelt death. Not wasting another second, Toga unsheathed Tensaiga, slashing the demons from the Underworld preparing to take his beloved Izayoi's soul from the earthly plain of existence.

He would not lose her, not like this, and Toga swore to himself that he would not put her through the ordeal of birthing again—ever.

Now, fifty years later, he had managed to pup his first bitch for a second time.

Izumi waited patiently for her mate to tell her that he was to banish her, or worse, make her step down and bind her as a consort. But no verbal chastisement was uttered. The futon suddenly began to shake before she heard… laughter.

"Ani?"

Wiping his tears of mirth, Toga sobered up. "I will not punish you, my love. You being pupped will suffice," he whispered in her ear making her blush. "Once you are feeling well, I would like to speak with you about Kaori."

He kissed Izumi on the brow, then on the lips, his hand cupping one of her breasts as he traveled along her neck, gently nipping at her exposed flesh.

Izumi whimpered with need.

"Do you want me to stop?" Toga asked, knowing what her answer would be. He slipped off the rest of his armor before fully climbing into bed with his mate.

"No."

Mounting her in one fluid thrust, Toga established a shallow slow tempo before propelling himself deeper within his mate at a more rapid brutal pace.

Velvety slender legs wrapped themselves tightly around his waist, hooked feet driving him even further into dripping depths of the clenching channel that held his manhood captive.

Another breathy moan was emitted from below him. It was music to his ears.

This moment was for them, celebrating the new life that had been created. Lifting her up in his strong embrace, descending her upon his lap, Toga plunged deeper while biting down on his mark, coming inside of her, filling Izumi with his released seed.

He raised and lowered Izumi a few more times until he felt her inner walls sporadically squeezing his member, letting him know that she too had found release in their quick rut.

Spent, the inu couple settled down, blissfully unaware of what was taking place on the other side of the family wing.

oOoOoOo

"Come, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru gently beckoned, holding his hand out to his half-brother.

Inuyasha was scared. He didn't want to leave the safety of his rooms. No one except his parents knew about this night, and if he left the darkened closet that he was currently hiding in, then Sesshoumaru would know as well.

His human side screamed at him not to play into his brother's hands. His instincts warned him that Sesshoumaru had an ulterior motive for being here. And yet, his youkai purred and whispered delightful praises of the strong Alpha standing before him.

Well, there was only one way to find out what Sesshoumaru's actual intentions were.

A soft smaller hand emerged from the shadows.

Sesshoumaru was about to yank the boy out, when he saw waist long silky raven hair and piercing purple eyes appear out of the darkened armoire.

But that was not all that shocked the future Western lord. Gazing upon his half-brother, Sesshoumaru took in a slender waistline, lengthy shapely legs, a full ample bosom, a delicate neckline, small thin lips and human ears.

He smirked, and his youkai howled in splendid delight at the alluring beauty that crept out shyly to meet him.

Yes, Inuyasha was handsome, but now his exquisiteness surpassed by far that of his mother—a concealed pearl underneath his youkai. Sesshoumaru could secretly admit that Izayoi was striking for a human, not even his own mother could compare.

"I must applaud Otousan and Izayoi, Inuyasha, for they have hidden you well."

And like a thief in the night, Sesshoumaru fled the family wing of the palace with Inuyasha in tow.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How is that? Has any figured out Inuyasha's big secret? No? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

**Up next:** Toga and Izayoi fears for Inuyasha's safety.


	8. No Longer a Secret

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
This chapter is dedicated to my 150th reviewer  
_K A T H L E E N Y U K I_

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_

* * *

_

Special thank you to:

Kikyohater220, ladytokyo, girlyblue, dark poetry, koishii-tenshi, Anjo, mochiusagi, Cherry Maiden, Aquilus-Lupus, lil joker, hati, Izzanami, TheExclamatoryPanda, and to those who have read but didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hope you have enjoyed it!

* * *

_**Thoughts…**_

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 8: No Longer a Secret

Long years had passed since the last time Toga had spent the entire night in Izumi's bedchambers, least of all in her bed. He hadn't given up his rights to rut with her if and when he so pleased, but usually, he would be gone as soon as Izumi was asleep, leaving her and going back to his own chambers—the chambers he now shared with Izayoi—his second mate.

The Lord of the Western Lands quite often fulfilled his duties as Alpha to both of his breeding females, which was why he was currently resting beside his sister, hugging her close to his larger frame.

He was compelled to be with her, to protect her and the life she carried—Izumi was not going to push him away—if he had to, Toga would bind her to him as a master would a slave and he didn't want to do that to her, to label her a concubine stripping her of all her titles and wealth, for it would mean that their child would be nothing more than a servant within the palace walls—an inu royal unable to lay claim to his or her birth right. No, Toga would never have a pup of his termed a bastard, or call his mate a whore. He had too much pride and dignity to allow that to happen and sully his reputation as an honorable ruler.

oOoOoOo

The sun was high in the sky when Izumi's personal attendants entered. They were startled by her mate's presence in their mistress' bed. Never in all the years of service to Lady Izumi had they seen Lord Taisho the morning after.

All of the household staff _knew_ what an attentive mate Inu no Taisho was—if the fervent screams of heightened pleasure was anything to go by from both his and Lady Izumi's chambers at various times during the night.

They swiftly set about laying out Izumi's clothes for the day and running a hot bath for her. Plus, a food tray of fresh bloodied meat was also delivered since she (and obviously her mate) missed the morning meal.

The heavy drapes were pulled back away from the ceiling to floor windows causing the sleeping figures in the bed to stir. Izumi slowly sat-up in bed gazing down at her mate, then turning to narrow her eyes at her handmaids in warning, who giggled before respectively bowing and taking their leave.

She sighed. Tongues would surely wag over this, she thought, as she looked back down at the sleeping dog. Izumi was sorely tempted to smack him for resting so soundly and for not being gone from her bed before sunrise. Toga had a knack for keeping gossip going in the house; and sometimes he would be the one to start some of it!

But Izumi couldn't get mad at him for staying by her. He was doing what his instincts told him—to watch over his pupped beta.

Oh, how Izumi longed for Toga to be with her and not Izayoi. She knew this was only temporary, knew that just as soon as she birthed the pup, Toga would be right back to the wretched human.

As she carded her claws through Toga's silver mane, she smiled. For what little attention this moment brought, she would cherish it.

oOoOoOo

"Ooh," Inuyasha groaned, before he turned on his side and hastily threw-up over the side of his futon. Golden orbs squinted in the blinding light that flooded his bedroom.

But as the room came into focus, Inuyasha realized that he was not resting on his bed near his own vomit. Instead, the young half-inu was lying upon a bed of soft green moss in a secluded field somewhere further than the boarders of the Western Lands.

Furred puppy ears twitched and swiveled towards the sound of light breathing of someone not far from him—but Inuyasha did not give the person another thought as the rancid funk of his regurgitated dinner made his stomach quiver, causing him to gag on bile that rode up his throat. He groaned again, spitting to rid his mouth of the bad acid taste and bits of digested food.

"How utterly revolting," the calm monotone voice of his half brother commented.

"Yeah, well who in the hell cares about your opinion?" Inuyasha retorted, wiping his dirtied mouth with the back of his red hoari sleeve.

An angry snarl was emitted, letting the young male know that disrespect would not be tolerated.

Inuyasha's ears flattened snugly against his head as he bowed it, lowering his face and acknowledging who was the dominate male.

"Know your place, bitch."

However, the older male had a lesson to learn as well…

Seditious gold eyes hatefully stared into a mirror pair of arrogant golden spheres. Inuyasha's upper lip curled to show lengthened canines and other sharp teeth. He flexed his claws, cracking his knuckles.

He was not going to put up with such verbal abuse, especially from _him!_ Let the consequences of his heat be damned. Inuyasha didn't feel too great since his cycle had started, it was enough to push him over the edge of a high cliff, and hitting the bottom was the least of his concerns. His vision faded to red, and lavender jagged stripes slowly appeared on each of his cheeks.

Sesshoumaru visibly tensed at the sudden change in Inuyasha's scent.

But before the older male knew what was happening, Inuyasha had launched himself at the unsuspecting daiyoukai, effectively knocking the wind out his sails.

oOoOoOo

Dinner was a meal that the entire family of Toga's household showed up to, regardless of any prior engagements. There were no excuses allowed, other than being away on travels for the estate.

Right at this very moment, though, Toga was seething. Neither one of his sons had bothered to present themselves this evening to ask for leave from the last meal.

Both Izumi and Izayoi stared blankly at each other pondering the same question: Where were their sons?

Toga banged his giant fist on the table, chipping the corner and breaking off the piece of veined marble. He was literally seeing red.

"My dear-"

"Do not say one word in defense of them, Izayoi," Toga growled, efficiently shutting her mouth from further remarks.

This time (for once) Izumi didn't gloat, nor did she smile at Toga's reprimand of his second mate. Saying anything out loud in his current agitated state would make the situation worse for both her, and Izayoi.

The Taiyoukai was worried. Inuyasha should have at least summoned a meal to be brought to his room as was usual on nights such as these, when he wasn't able to get to his remote hut not far from the main house. But for Sesshoumaru not to show, this was highly unacceptable.

Unless…

"Have you checked in on Inuyasha since this morning, Izayoi?" Toga asked, his heart beating frantically in his chest.

Thinking about the question, she replied, "No, not since yesterday evening when you brought him home from Priestess Kaede's. Why?"

Inwardly groaning, Toga made to stand; until he heard screaming coming from the far side of the palace, in the direction of the family wing.

Quickly rising, running swiftly after their mate, Izayoi and Izumi shared a scared looked.

Something must have happened to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

oOoOoOo

Small rounded ears strained to focus on the aching groan of the other youkai becoming conscious.

It was well past nightfall. There was no moon out for Inuyasha to see his abductor. The stars were not giving off enough light for him to see by. He knew the beating he was about to receive was going to be painful, but the ass whooping was well worth it for the look of surprise he had seen on Sesshoumaru's face as he'd attacked..

He felt the burning presence of the other's amber orbs on him.

Suddenly, without warning, Inuyasha was hauled off his butt to be dangled by his throat. Gasping for air, Inuyasha pleaded, "Let me go, you bastard."

"Tsk, tsk, such unbecoming words, o' brother of mine. Or should I say…… _sister_?"

"Yeah, well, what's it to ya, asshole?" the soft enthralling voice bit out sarcastically. Inuyasha silently scolded himself, for he had meant for his voice to sound scornful. Instead, his growing arousal was interfering with his thinking. Being roughly handled by the stronger male was turning him on. His inner passage pulsed sporadically, and he could also feel something wet trickling down his legs.

Inuyasha prayed to any of the kamis that were listening to please not let the dampness he was feeling between his legs be from _that_.

Alas, the kamis were cruel old bastards.

"Well, well, little brother, it seems that you are more than willing to accept me as a mate."

"Fuck off, Sesshoumaru."

"Of course. But the pleasure of the fucking will be all mine."

With that, Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha onto another section of the luscious moss, shredding his kimono into a thousand pieces and not caring to watch as it magically mended itself back together, simply taking his time to slip off his own and fold it with proper care.

As soon as he set his clothes aside, Sesshoumaru approached his sibling with a predatory gleam in his unusual bright golden eyes.

Inuyasha scooted as far away as he could, scurrying backwards until his spine hit the base of tree that was one of many in the secluded groove that surrounded him, keeping him captive.

"No where else to run to, otouto?" Sesshoumaru taunted.

Inuyasha's heart pounded frantically in his chest as the older inu lowered himself on top of his weak human form. _**This is it**_, Inuyasha thought, bracing himself for the unknown._** Mother never told me what to expect**__**,**__** but she always had a smile on her face whenever she thought of herself and Father rutting. I don't think Sesshoumaru is going to be as kind or as loving though.**_

And Inuyasha was correct in his assumption of his brother, for without any concern about preparation, Sesshoumaru seized Inuyasha by the legs, forcefully prying them apart, and rammed himself fully into the virgin channel.

Inuyasha screamed for the first time in his life at the feeling of his sensitive walls being torn from the rough intrusion. He weakly clutched at Sesshoumaru's shoulders, holding on as best as he could as he was impaled—crying uncontrollably. Sesshoumaru began pistoning his hips back and forth in the tight moist orifice that slowly loosened with each of his thrusts, that was slowly opening up to accommodate his girth but which still kept a firm grip on his aching cock.

The daiyoukai wasn't concerned about the hurting he caused his brother by not being careful, nor was he concerned that Inuyasha was untouched. Sesshoumaru was only concerned about satisfying his own physical needs.

_**This will end soon, this will end soon, this will end soon**_, Inuyasha chanted within his mind. His cheeks were wet with the tears that had spilled down his face at the brutality of his first time mating. His vision was spotted with yellow, green and red dots as he began to feel light headed.

Inuyasha knew at some point that he stopped screaming because his throat was raw from the over use of his delicate vocal cords. Then another searing pain exploded on the side of his neck, bringing him back from the numb void that he was welcoming with open arms.

The Alpha marked his Beta—Sesshoumaru had initiated the claiming of his mate. The daiyoukai drove himself deeper into his brother, causing another bout of screaming from Inuyasha, which was music to Sesshoumaru's ears, pleasing him immensely. He jerked awkwardly as his heavy sacs drew up to release his seed far into the hot slick canal of his mate.

Giving one last grunt to expel the last of his essence, Sesshoumaru laid on his side, pulling out his softened member. Exhausted by the act of rutting (a first in his mind), Sesshoumaru promptly fell asleep.

Not moving a muscle, Inuyasha remained on his back; his unclothed body exposed to the elements. He shivered as his tears were renewed. His body throbbed, which included the place between his legs, which burned with a vengeance.

The young inu placed an unsteady hand to his abused womanhood with care to access the damage that Sesshoumaru had inflected upon him. Inuyasha wasn't surprised when he brought his hand back to his face for further inspection to find white thick fluid mixed with blood.

This was why he hated moonless nights.

He had no way to defend himself against anyone, least of all his spiteful brother. And now…

Inuyasha gave a silent laugh, throwing an arm over his eyes sobbing. And now, he would be forever bound to the one who would make his life a living nightmare.

oOoOoOo

Standing in front of what was left of Inuyasha's mangled door, Toga and his mates recognized Sesshoumaru's personal signature. The overpowering vapors were still rising from the eroded wood that sizzled quite loudly in the eerie calm of the hallway.

Nothing else inside the beautifully decorated room was disturbed. Everything was in its rightful place. Even the medium size futon was perfectly made. Toga smelt the tell all odor of stale monthly blood mingled with arousal that was seeping from the walk-in wardrobe. _**Inuyasha must have been hiding in here**_, he thought. Taking another whiff, Toga also picked-up on his eldest son's dominating scent.

The great dog demon swore under his breath.

Quickly turning to Izayoi he said, "Sesshoumaru has taken Inuyasha, and I fear that he will not be gentle with him, considering Inuyasha is having his breeding cycle."

Izayoi gasped. "My baby," she whispered.

"What do you mean, Toga?" Izumi asked, not knowing anything about Inuyasha's secret.

Toga gritted his teeth. He wasn't ready to reveal his son's secret to anyone, especially his first mate. He knew Izumi's evil streak. She was vindictive when pissed-off and would use this against his son. But he had no choice. However, he was going to insure that what he was about to tell her would not come back to haunt his pup.

Swiftly grabbing hold of Izumi, he whispered a binding spell upon her.

A fine sparkling mist swirled up out of the depths of nowhere beneath the couple. Izayoi stepped away; knowing her spiritual powers would interfere with Toga's demonic energy.

"Swear on your life to never tell of the secret I am about to reveal to you?" Toga demanded.

Hesitating, Izumi feared what the consequences would be should she break her mate's trust. "I-I swear."

"If you should you tell another living soul, I shall rip out your tongue and cast you from these lands."

Before Izumi could recant her decision, the spell was finalized, the mist looping around her smaller form and absorbing into her skin.

When Toga released her, Izumi dropped to the floor, gasping for breath. She gazed upon her mate with fear, but Toga was unmoved by the water he saw in her yellow eyes.

"Inuyasha becomes human on the moonless night, and with his transformation he also becomes female," he stated.

Complete understanding dawned in her eyes. This was why Sesshoumaru was not able to find a suitable mate, because it was the half-breed all along. The closer to kin, the stronger the bloodline became.

She needed more answers though. "This does not explain why Sesshoumaru would steal him away."

"Think about it, onna? Sesshoumaru is fearful that someone else will claim his intended mate," Toga replied, stepping out of the room.

"Really, my mate? And who would be that foolish, to challenge his claim?" Izumi asked, smiling at the thought of her possessive son, totally unprepared for the answer she was given.

"Me."

oOoOoOo

The tepid comforting water felt extremely good on Inuyasha's sore body. As if by magic, the water seemed to wash away all the pain, as well as the blood and Sesshoumaru's seed that still clung to his legs.

His hidden assets continue to thud up inside of him, but Inuyasha figured that was to be expected after the brutal way he had been violated. He just hoped that his brother slept through the remainder of the night. He didn't think that his weak human form could go another round.

A twig snapped.

Again the gods mock him for the second consecutive night.

Black water-logged tresses twirled at the sound. Anxious purple eyes widen in apprehension, raking over the nude youkai standing at the pool's edge. Sesshoumaru's fluffy tail twitched every so often, showing that the thing did move. Inuyasha had never seen it off Sesshoumaru's shoulder before. But now he could see that it was long, and it was dangerous. Sesshoumaru could use it as a hidden weapon to squeeze the life out of someone, to throw his enemy into a wall, or to immobilize his prey with it.

Sesshoumaru glided into the water—Inuyasha moved away. He was scared of his brother—that much was evident now.

But the dark haired human didn't get very far. The aforementioned tail snaked around Inuyasha's retreating figure, holding him in place as Sesshoumaru drew nearer. The young half- inu was panting, his body trembling, despite the fact that he was chest deep in the heated water.

_**Oh, please, no, no, please, not again**_. The mantra rang out in Inuyasha's head.

Placing clawed finger tips to Inuyasha's chin, Sesshoumaru tilted his little brother's head toward his.

"You are now mine, Inuyasha," he whispered tenderly, dropping a hard kiss to his brother's lips.

Inuyasha tried to push the larger male away, but he was too weak to do so.

Breaking the kiss, Sesshoumaru smirked at the highlighted cheeks of the smaller human, a look he felt that suited his mate.

Inuyasha looked away, confused. He knew he should be angry with Sesshoumaru for what he had done, but…

His body betrayed him at the simplest touch from his Alpha.

Inuyasha whimpered as Sesshoumaru teased his pert nipples, using his tongue on one and his hand on the other, being mindful of his deadly claws. At the same time, Sesshoumaru stole his free hand down between Inuyasha's thighs, carefully and tenderly rubbing the nub that was hidden just beyond the swollen flesh and flowing patch of black hair.

The Alpha felt the slickness of his Beta's natural body fluid—thicker than the water and equally as warm.

"I see that you are ready to receive me again, my mate," Sesshoumaru purred in delight. He silently gestured for Inuyasha to wrap his legs around his waist.

Complying submissively with the request, Inuyasha prayed for this to be over, yet last forever. His brain was being sent mixed signals, and he felt confused as his body seemed to take on a mind of its own, obeying his brother's order and not trying to put up a fight.

Nudging his swollen length into the abused passage, the daiyoukai moaned in sweet ecstasy, plowing as deeply as he could. He wasted no time in establishing a cruel pace.

"Ahh…ahh….ahh." Inuyasha couldn't help the anguished moans that escaped his throat as he was bounced mercilessly upon his brother's erection.

He bit his bottom lip to keep his mind off the searing pain his body was going through. Blood dribbled down the side of his mouth. It did no good to suppress his anguish. Sesshoumaru was relentless as he violently took his mate.

More tears flowed. Inuyasha had never cried so much in his short life as he had done in the span of the last couple of hours.

"Scream for me, otouto," Sesshoumaru demanded huskily.

And scream Inuyasha did, as his Alpha's claws dug into his soft, tender flesh.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? Now, I know what you're going to say… but it had to end there. And yes, Sesshoumaru is being a righteous bastard.

Wonder what Inu no Taisho is going to do once he finds his sons? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

**Up next: **Inuyasha cannot escape his fate.


	9. The Morning After

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_Special thank you to_: everyone who have left me raving reviews! I will send out replies to answer any questions, and to those who have read but didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hope you have enjoyed it!

_**Thoughts…**_

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 9: The Morning After

Downy puppy ears twitched in sleep to ward off the flying insects that tried to use the triangular appendages as a place to land.

Sleepy golden orbs fluttered open, attempting to bring the world into focus, but it was hard to do so. It was pre-dawn, and Inuyasha still felt tired. His body, even though he was now in his demon form, was still sore but not overly much so. He ached in places that he didn't know existed on his body, especially between his legs. Although he no longer had his female parts, he felt the constant dull throb of pain down there.

As his senses woke up, he came to realize the position he was lying in. Inuyasha was snuggled against Sesshoumaru's chest, much to his chagrin. His brother's tail covered him, keeping him warm and secure. And to Inuyasha's total surprise, Sesshoumaru had an arm wrapped possessively about his waist, keeping him in place.

It was funny how things turned out. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he, Inuyasha, youngest son to the Lord of the West, would be mated to his sadistic bastard of a brother.

Yet, he felt his face becoming increasingly hot as he thought about the way Sesshoumaru had carefully glided his hands over his skin just mere hours ago. Sesshoumaru was (should Inuyasha dare say) loving, making their coupling more enjoyable—compared to the initial mating and the rutting before hand. Inuyasha kind of understood now what his mother was talking about, whenever she spoke about her and his father's intimacy.

The blush deepened on his face, if it was at all possible.

As carefully and as quietly as he could, Inuyasha tried to slip out from his brother's embrace, wincing mildly as he moved away from his mate, but he didn't get far as Sesshoumaru's arm and tail held him in place.

"You are not permitted to leave my sight, Inuyasha."

"Says who? You don't own me, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha cut in, annoyed at being ordered around.

Growling, Sesshoumaru tightened his hold. "Do not take that tone with me, whelp."

"Get real, you bastard, I need to-"

The daiyoukai was about to say something demeaning to his brother, but very faint footsteps caught his attention. "Silence!" Sesshoumaru commanded.

"I will n-"

But that was all Inuyasha was able to say before his brother's tail came about his mouth, cutting him off before any more words could be uttered.

No longer able to make a sound, Inuyasha then heard what Sesshoumaru was hearing, a slight disturbance in the trees just beyond where their mating had taken place.

The beta was beginning to panic. His breathing was coming out in pants—pulling himself closer instinctively to his alpha. In all probability, from how Inuyasha was currently acting, he could be carrying; owning to him being fertile last night. Sesshoumaru just hadn't had the time to check to see if his beta was indeed with pup.

In addition to that, they were still in the bonding stage of getting familiar with one another, but the daiyoukai had no intention whatsoever of getting any closer with his half-breed brother other than procreating, yet the overwhelming sense to protect his mate surged through his body. The beast within him snarled—a powerful Alpha was in close proximity. Sesshoumaru had to get Inuyasha out of its way.

He wasn't ready for his young mate to seen by anyone, least of all their father. Wasting no time, Sesshoumaru scooped up his mate to leave, not wanting to be waylaid by his father—he was closing in on them. Sesshoumaru's only other option available was to hide his mate. With the speed his was infamous for, he perched Inuyasha on a high tree branch, jumping back down to greet his father, who just broke through into the clearing with a company of guards.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"Safe," Sesshoumaru calmly replied, standing in front of the tree, keeping Inuyasha well hidden from view.

"You deliberately went behind my back and did what I told you not to do," Toga accused.

"As if the meager traps you set would have kept me from him. You, otousan, have underestimated me and I will not relinquish my claim over him."

"Those traps, my son, where not for you," Toga answered, a broad smile spreading across his face.

There was a catch. There was always a catch where Inu no Taisho was concerned.

"If not for me, otousan, then who?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice reflecting his puzzlement. He knew his father. The Western Lord set things up in such a way, that no matter what, one would always fall seemingly in with his plans.

The Lord of the West was a cunning dog.

"Perhaps another time, Sesshoumaru, I will explain. But for now, I would like to get your brother home," Toga innocently offered. "You shouldn't have him out here for so long," he cryptically added.

With a sharp turn, Toga proceeded westward back home—a small, but noticeable smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

oOoOoOo

It was quite embarrassing for the young inu to be brought home cradled in his older brother's strong arms. Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, nearly cried tears of joy upon seeing her baby, but reframed from doing so when Sesshoumaru growled threateningly at her as she tried to approach him and take Inuyasha from his hold.

The future heir of the Western domain did not want anyone, especially Izayoi, near his mate. And to further show his claim over his beta, Sesshoumaru bared fangs and claws at the assembled throng.

His sharp nails glowed with the familiar incandescent of his poison.

Aiming, Sesshoumaru drew his arm back across his chest, ready to strike.

"No, Sesshy," Inuyasha quietly begged, gripping the cuff of Sesshoumaru's right hand sleeve to prevent him from following through with his deadly physical assault. "She's not a threat to you. Please don't hurt her. She's my mother."

Looking down at his very tired mate, the older brother relaxed somewhat, but not entirely. Sesshoumaru was wary of his step-mother and didn't trust her, or his own mother for that matter. He would have to definitely keep an eye out on both females.

Not sparing any of them a second glance, Sesshoumaru moved hurriedly to his bedchambers, Inuyasha still tightly clenched within his embrace.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Toga suddenly piped up, turning around from blocking his wife from his pup.

"What has him so riled? And should I be worried?" Izayoi asked, concerned for Inuyasha. She peered up at her husband with glittering doe eyes, the tears not falling but the captured water swirling in her chocolate spheres.

"Do not fret, my dear. Sesshoumaru is… a little… uh, how can I tactfully put this? He's still a bit feral, and needs to sort his aggressiveness," Toga explained as best as he could. _Oh, who was he fooling? He had to be honest with himself, if not to anyone else_—If Sesshoumaru hadn't put-off his mating to Inuyasha for so long, he wouldn't be so sexually frustrated now, regardless of how many bitches his stubborn pup rutted with.

Alas, Toga simply couldn't tell Izayoi that Sesshoumaru was forceful with their pup, the news would kill her. He came to that conclusion when he had briefly talked with Sesshoumaru. The sharp odor of blood dominated over the scant smell of Sesshoumaru's seed. The two mixed as they should from a virgin's first taking but when Sesshoumaru retrieve his younger pup from the out-of-view tree branch, the signs of abuse was plain for all to see. Inuyasha barely could stand least of all walk, which was why Sesshoumaru was carrying him. Hopefully, by tonight Inuyasha would fully recover, if not Toga would have a healer tend to his pup.

"Come, let's see about Izumi," Toga said, reminding the princess of the ill female inu.

"I had a tray of food sent to her room. She informed one of her attendants that she was not up to feasting with us this evening," Izayoi informed her husband.

"Hmm… Please, forgive me, my pet, but I must talk to Izumi about a delicate matter. I just forgot with Inuyasha's abduction."

"It's about Kaori?"

"Hai, it is."

"Take care, my dearest," Izayoi replied as Toga bestowed a kiss upon her moist lips. He deepened it by pulling her as closely to his body as he possibly could. She melted against his enormous frame, shaking slightly with need. The kiss ended with a wordless promise of fiery passion later.

oOoOoOo

Snarling in anger, Sesshoumaru slapped Inuyasha, the force of the blow knocking the boy's head sideways. "If you ever interfere with me putting a human, any human in their place again, I'll skewer you where you stand! Do I make myself clear, Inuyasha?!?"

The younger inu, his reddened cheek burning, stood his ground with his enraged mate.

"I will defend any human as I see fit, Sesshoumaru, and that includes my mother, you arrogant ass!"

Sesshoumaru lunged at Inuyasha.

He might not have been as graceful as the full-blooded youkai, but nonetheless Inuyasha was able to side-step out of Sesshoumaru's on-coming assault.

Missing his target, the future lord growled and swung about, only to have his wrist caught by Inuyasha.

"I'm not longer in my human form, Sesshoumaru, and I'm not about to let you just beat me up because you feel like it," Inuyasha smartly said.

Sesshoumaru noticed how his brother's scent took on a menacing aura (just as it did back in the grove). Claws and fangs elongated as jagged markings appeared on his each cheek. Innocent gold orbs darken to crimson.

The future lord inwardly smirked. "So, you wish to challenge this, Sesshourmaru?"

The younger of the two remained silent. Sesshoumaru waited a few seconds for his brother's answer. When Inuyasha said nothing, the older Western heir added, "As you wish, otouto."

However, Sesshoumaru didn't have time to dodge the first punch to his face.

oOoOoOo

Not bothering to knock, Toga entered his first mate's bedchamber. The room was cold and unwelcoming, just like its occupant. Izumi held on to love for warmth. She cast an ice aura around her—keeping those around her at bay, which made her unapproachable to some.

The lord strode to the sitting area. At this time so early in the evening, he knew that Izumi would be definitely reclining by the fire with a book.

"I'm honored, my lord, that you have decided to grace me with your presence this eve," Izumi greeted, not bothering to raise from her comfortable position, knowing that by refusing to properly address Toga, he would surely have something to say—unless he was already in a bad mood.

Izumi didn't have time to ponder her mate's state of being when she was, without a word from Toga, hauled off the chaise lounge, the book she had been enjoying falling out of her hands and landing with a soft thud on the fluffy gleaming white rug that reminded her of her precious tail.

"No more games with you, sister. I want some answers," Toga demanded.

"Why is it that you always treat me with cruelty?"

"Maybe if you stop thinking that you are better than everyone else, and that includes your son, I would treat you with the respect you deserve. Now, answer my question: why did you give our niece that wretched potion?"

"I explained myself quite clearly, brother. I did not want my son to mate with your bastard half-human mutt. Sesshoumaru deserves more than that," Izumi calmly bit out, sitting herself back down while her mate towered over her.

"Besides, Kaori would be a lovely addition to our family," she added, redeeming her discarded book.

"She will never be a part of this family, as you put it, and if you were any kind of mother you would know that it is your so-called superior teachings that have spoiled our pup. Inuyasha will have to endure much to undo the damage you have inflected upon Sesshoumaru. The coming days will turn this household upside down, all because of your ignorance of humans," Toga gravely said.

Highly discontented with his mate, Toga left the room to rejoin his wife.

Once more Izumi cursed Izayoi for holding Toga's heart, something that she had lost the moment she drove him away. A tear escaped her yellow eyes, followed by many more. Soon the flood gates could no longer contain the infinite well of despair.

However, Izumi could hear her pup and his mate arguing. Most likely they were fighting, as they tended to do. She had no idea whatsoever what her mate was referring to, about dark times. Kaori would be Sesshoumaru's rightful mate and bear his heir, and Inuyasha was not going to stand in the way of it. And if she had to, she would get rid of the mongrel herself to ensure that it would happen.

Sesshoumaru needed a full-blooded youkai and not some half-breed. And certainly not Inuyasha.

oOoOoOo

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, my lord, a pup has been conceived from the mating."

"Good, very good. I'm quite sure that Lord Sesshoumaru will be thrilled to know that he will soon become a father."

Gold eyes sparkled at the thought while dreamily gazing upon the lush greenery of his beloved land.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, tell me what you think. Sesshoumaru is about to be a daddy is this happy news or what? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

**Up next: **Kaori returns to officially mate with Sesshoumaru.


	10. Dilemma

* * *

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
Dedicated to my 200th reviewer:  
**x 3 l a l a**

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_

* * *

_

Special thank you to:

ochibi-chwan, Kathleen Yuki, becauseimthefavorite, inuyasha788, petpeeves12, Creasias, Cherry Maiden, Darklight14, lil joker, Kitora, Aachen, egglorru, Anjo, koishii_tenshi, pumpkinpi, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, dashllee, Nikkie23534, Aquilus-Lupus, twilightserius, mochiusagi, Samirah the Entertainer, A Single Fragile Rose, DeityOfDeath, and to those who have read but didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hope you have enjoyed it!

* * *

_**Thoughts…**_

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 10: Dilemma

As unexpected as the news was, Toga held on to the infamous temper he was known for. Currently sitting in front of him were his younger brothers, Gorai, Lord of the South, and Daiki, Lord of the North. Both were here with their mates, as well as their unmated sister, Shizuka.

The Great Dog Demon was just fortunate that their parents were not also at the palace, or else everyone would be skinned alive for this debacle. Wrinkles formed between finely arched brows. Toga had not spoken a word since Gorai demanded that Sesshoumaru fulfill his duty as an Alpha, which was to properly claim his daughter as a mate.

"The pup," Toga finally said, ignoring the out right glares he was receiving from both of his young siblings, "…is not Sesshoumaru's."

"And how do you know that it's not, nii-chan?" Daiki asked leaning forward, exasperated by his brother's unwillingness to accept the possibility that someone else was able to conceive a pup for Sesshoumaru.

"Think for a minute—Sesshoumaru and Kaori have rutted each mating season since Kaori was of age, which has been the last five years. And, if I'm not mistaken, for three of those years Sesshoumaru actually took her to bed. But in all those years, she has not conceived," Toga stated as a matter of fact. "In addition to that, Sesshoumaru can only pup his chosen mate—And Kaori in _not_ his intended."

"She _is_ in season, and it does not change the situation—Sesshoumaru is the only male Kaori has rutted with—the pup is his," Gorai replied hotly. He was not about to let the perfect opportunity slip away from him.

However, Toga was un-wavering in his decision. He remained steadfast, "The answer is still no. Do not fool yourself in believing I do not know the real reason why you are so hell bent on this mating, otouto."

"You would bring shame upon my family… and yours by allowing my daughter to birth a pup—unmated?! The Elders will hear about this!" Gorai thundered venomously, red slowly seeping unto dark amber orbs.

"I'm sure the Elders already know about this. Do not forget, otooto-san, it had been foretold that no other shall capture Sesshoumaru's heart to bear his heirs but Inuyasha. I suggest that you question Kaori for who the true sire is—unless, of course, you want _me_ to question my niece," Toga smugly offered, knowing this would only further incite his brother.

Giving careful consideration to Toga's unvoiced threat, Gorai conceded. He would talk with his daughter, again.

oOoOoOo

Following his mating of his half-brother, Inuyasha only saw the daiyoukai now at dinner, and at night in bed. The two barely spoke to one another, and the atmosphere around them was highly charged with stress.

The first night home was spent with both of them nursing wounds. Nothing too severe, just a few cuts and some bruises.

Inuyasha kept to himself for the majority of the time, bored. He really didn't blame Sesshoumaru for what had transpired between them. At times, Sesshoumaru pretty much left him alone—and he was thankful for that.

Although they shared the same bed, he and Sesshoumaru did nothing other than sleep in it. The daiyoukai barely spoke two words to him when they were in their private chambers. It was as if Sesshoumaru was ignoring him on purpose. Inuyasha suspected that it was because their cousin was back in the palace, and he thought that Sesshoumaru would go back to rutting with her.

He wasn't surprised.

He was just hurt.

Nothing would change between them.

Nothing at all.

And why should it? He was a half-breed. Unwanted. Unwelcomed. Unloved.

Inuyasha could feel the build up of tears again. His emotions have been stretched to the limit. For what it was worth, he wasn't going to let his cousin ruin his good mood. He was going out of his room to find Sesshoumaru to talk with him about something very important.

oOoOoOo

The noble female inu youkais were all gathered in the youngest ones chambers, chatting excitedly at the upcoming mating of the southern and western heirs. After so many years of trying, a pup was finally on its way.

Walking into the palace, the females had observed the beautifully decorated entry way and halls. Kaori was the happiest. She was at last getting a powerful Alpha, and not to mention handsome male as a mate.

Kaori placed a trembling hand on the barely noticeable curve of her belly. Her kimono hid her condition effectively—it wouldn't do for a princess of her standing to be seen pupped without a mate. Again she smiled inwardly to herself; she would have to thank her aunt personally.

As they walked, they commented on the color of the banners that marked Toga's family crest, they touched and caressed the petals of the flowers that were used as decoration everywhere, and they awed at the splendor of the rich and elaborate decor… It was a dream coming true for Kaori.

She stopped, and scoffed when she spotted a flash of red further up the corridor, heading in her direction.

Not wanting to miss the prefect opportunity to hurt her uncle's second, inferior pup, Kaori called out loudly, "Oh, look, Kaasan…..if it isn't my _half-breed_ cousin, Inuyasha," she said to the other ladies, emphasizing the words 'half breed', with a wicked smile.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Oh, looks like Kaori's back. What does Inuyasha have to tell Sesshoumaru? Does any one know? If not, then stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

**Up next**: Kaori incites Sesshoumaru's wrath


	11. Gone

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

_**Vocabulary:**_ _Kaasan—_mother (hon)._ Ojisan—_uncle._ Otousan—_father (hon)._ Obasan—_aunt_. _Iaitō: training sword, not used for real or live fighting.

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_Special thank you to_: darkroge, Silvermane1, petpeeves12, Shinimegami7, Aachen (this chapter will answer your question), mochiusagi, Liza, Darklight14, lil joker, A Single Fragile Rose, o0MoOnLiGht-MiStReSs0o, twilightserius, Animelover6000 (love your avatar!), DeityOfDeath (I'm waiting on my update for Cornerstone…), Pumpkinpi, TiggerTails, becauseimthefavorite, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, ochibi-chwan, kagomebabygirl, egglorru, DemonQueen17, Aquilus-Lupus, and to those who have read but didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hope you have enjoyed it!

_**Thoughts…**_

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 11: Gone

Hiding was something that Inuyasha was not use to doing, but now he resigned himself to doing just that. He had remained in his bedchambers for the better part of the day after running into his bitch cousin, Kaori. Inuyasha hated her just as much as he hated Izumi.

Tears were attempting to well up in his eyes as the horrible words she had uttered about him replayed in his mind repeatedly…

"_Oh, look, Kaasan, it's my half-breed cousin, Inuyasha__.__" _

Kaorihad had the audacity tosay that to the other ladies with her.

Inuyasha had bitten his tongue, hard. He didn't want to cause any trouble, and he definitely didn't want his brother jumping down his throat for something that he didn't do. Nor did he want his father coming to rescue him—he was a teenager now, not to mention recently mated, and he didn't need his father to bail him out of every little jam. He had simply turned around to walk in the opposite direction, but had stopped dead in his tracks when he heard what his cousin had spitefully whispered, his furred triangle ears hearing every single word.

"_As I was saying, ojisan is speaking right now with otousan about my mating with Sesshoumaru," Kaori boasted smiling, slyly watching Inuyasha's reaction._

_The hanyou turned to face his relatives. "What did you say?"_

"_Oh, you heard me, mongrel. Your father is speaking with discussing with mine at this very minute__ talking__ of my mating your brother."_

"_And why would he want to be saddled with a stuck-up bitch like you?" __Inuyasha hissed._

"_How dare you speak to me in such a disrespectful manner__,__ human filth!" __Kaori screeched._

"_Kaori! Do not argue with Inuyasha. And Inuyasha, you must forgive your cousin… she hasn't been herself of late," another older female __quickly interrupted,__ stepping in between them __and trying to__ be the voice of reason._

"_It's okay, obasan," Inuyasha courteously said__, his voice becoming much calmer as he__ bow__ed__ to his favorite aunt. She __had __always treated him with respect__,__ and never belittled him about his mixed pedigree. Strangely enough, she got along __better__ with his mother than she did with Izumi, her own sister. _

_His aunt winked at him__,__ and turned cold amber eyes to__wards__ her niece._

"_Kaori, I believe you owe Inuyasha an apology."_

"_Shizuka, I don't think it's any of his business-" the other female said__,__ who Kaori addressed as mother._

"_I beg to differ, sister. Inuyasha has every right to know why Sesshoumaru and Kaori are getting mated," Shizuka retorted._

"_Hai, I agree with obasan__," __Kaori proudly replied. __"__Well, sweet dear cousin, the announcement will be made soon__ enough__ anyway. I don't see any harm in telling you before everyone else__ knows__. After Sesshoumaru's and my recent rut, I __have __managed to conceive a pup," _

_Inuyasha's golden eyes widen__ed__ further than their sockets. "That's—that's impossible," __he__ whispered__. Had__ his father lie__d__ to him?_

"_It was only a matter of time before my womb got filled with my mate's seed," Kaori cruelly continued._

_Without another word, Inuyasha fled from his relatives—he couldn't take being humiliated like this__. H__e knew Sesshoumaru was a bastard__…__ but to not tell him about taking Kaori as another mate was too much to bear._

"_Inuyasha! Matte!" Shizuka called out__ after him. B__ut the young heir of the West didn't stop. Inuyasha didn't even hear the berating his cousin__ received__ from their aunt about not having any tact…_

And this was where Inuyasha ended up, in his old room. Several days had passed since he last entered, since Sesshoumaru had barged his way in here, claiming him as a mate.

Flopping down on the futon in exhaustion, stretching out along the length of it, Inuyasha curled himself into a ball and hugged himself, but not to tightly. He didn't want any harm coming to the precious bundle his clothing was hiding. He had sensed the changes in his body a few days after coming home with Sesshoumaru, but was unsure what was happening to him. He had felt light headed for a day or so, and then had been violently ill the next. Or, his favorite ailment, he had started feeling extremely sleepy and overly tired.

Takemaru had sent him away from training at least twice, for losing his footing numerous of times, over balancing with the iaitō, not being able to keep a secured hold on the grip; and that was not good. It was imperative for Inuyasha to learn how to wield a blade, and he didn't have a lot of time during the day for training as his other lessons also needed to be cramped into his already rigid schedule, which also included what Sesshoumaru's called, 'quality time', with him. Even his tutors were becoming perturbed by the day as he would doze off during lectures at the drop of a quill.

Right at this very moment though, Inuyasha didn't care.

He had skipped his history and combat sessions today. After his confrontation with Kaori, his stomach clenched painfully, and he had nearly thrown-up upon reaching the safety of his room. He wanted to be left alone with his sullen thoughts.

Inuyasha wanted to tell his brother the exciting news of his discovery, but he wasn't so sure. With Kaori flapping off at the mouth, she had spoiled his good mood, putting a damper on it. His and Sesshoumaru's relationship was still on rocky ground, and they were yet to be comfortable with each other outside of their personal chambers. Coupling was the only time they seemed to truly be at ease, and even then, not entirely.

Inuyasha sighed in exasperation, turning over to face the window, leaving his back exposed towards the semi-closed door.

He knew that it would be too much to ask of his brother to keep him as his only mate, for it was inevitable that Sesshoumaru wanted a second mate that was of pure youkai blood—an heir that didn't possess an ounce of human blood.

"That's okay," Inuyasha mumbled sleepily to himself. "I'll have you… that's…." He yawned. " … that's all that… that matters," he continued before another yawn saw him drifting off to a fitful nap.

oOoOoOo

The entire inu family were all present for the last meal of the day—all, except one.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Toga asked, addressing his wife Izayoi while glancing at his oldest son for the answer. But he noticed from the quick start that Sesshoumaru made that he hadn't realized that his mate was missing from his side. Inuyasha's place was indeed empty.

Sesshoumaru made ready to search for his wayward mate when his cousin uttered a comment, which displeased him greatly.

"I'm not surprised that the whelp is not here," Kaori stated, gingerly sipping her cup of tea.

Narrowing gold eyes, Sesshoumaru asked, "And why is that, cousin?" He really couldn't stand her. He was thankful to the gods that he was not taking her, or any other bitch, as a mate. Sesshoumaru felt he would kill her immediately following the ceremony, simply because she was a nuisance.

"I saw him earlier this afternoon," she replied innocently. "And he seemed pretty upset,"

_Inuyasha was upset? Why? I told him that I would be in meetings all day and would not see him until this evening_, Sesshoumaru thought. His youkai bristled; he had ignored his mate for the majority of the day.

Not once had he checked on Inuyasha to see how the pup was coping with being mated. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. His beast was deliberately trying to make him feel guilty about the hanyou.

"_YOU DID WHAT?"_ Toga roared, drawing everyone's attention to him.

Sesshoumaru had been so caught up in fighting inwardly with his youkai that he had failed to hear what was being spoken.

Looking at Kaori, he could see that whatever it was, she shouldn't have said it.

"I… I told him… that Sesshoumaru and I were getting mated," Kaori repeated in a tiny voice, but she was no longer smug or confident like how she had been when she had told Inuyasha of her betrothal.

"I should have known better than to trust you hold your tongue!" Toga continued, angrily.

"Niichan, please. Kaori meant no harm. We were going to announce it anyway."

"I gave no such order or consent!" Toga replied, eyeing his younger sibling. "Obviously, Emi, you didn't speak with your mate on this matter."

The female inu turned to her mate, waiting for an explanation. But none came. "We will talk about this in private after our meal," was all she got.

Sesshoumaru stood up, bowing to his father and mother. "I must see about otouto, chichue."

"Very well. I will send a tray of food once you inform me of his whereabouts," Toga answered, giving his consent for his son to be dismissed.

As Sesshoumaru exited the hall, no one said a word. It was bizarre all of sudden, for the future lord of the West to take an interest in his most despised half-brother—the bane of his existence.

Once the shoji closed behind Sesshoumaru, Toga rounded on his niece. "I want to see you in my study when you are finished," was all that he said to Kaori.

She was going to get the tongue lashing of her life. She just knew it. Not even her father had ever put this much fear into her.

And no one after that said another word, eating quietly and as quickly as possible to get away from the Great Dog General's wrath. They didn't want to be anywhere near Toga when he lost his temper. Kaori would be lucky if she escaped with only a bruised pride and ego.

oOoOoOo

There were a lot of places that Inuyasha could have hidden himself, but Sesshoumaru felt his youkai pulling him toward his bedchambers. No, not his, he reminded himself…. theirs. But walking further into the room, he discovered that his mate was not there, nor was Inuyasha in their sleeping quarters.

_**I will not chase his sorry ass all over this palace!**_

He had tried being civil to the mutt, he was not going to cater to Inuyasha's whims. There was only one way to handle spoil brats like his half-brother. Inuyasha needed a good sound spanking—the bastard was long over due for one. Izayoi never disciplined the pup, and his father, he knew for sure, had only ever dealt out one lashing for Inuyasha and that was for being alone with his ningen hakaisou, Miroku. The boy was a notorious hentai!

Turning around, Sesshoumaru went directly down the hall, seeking, searching. And with each step Sesshoumaru took, the angrier he became.

The wooden door that he had broken to get to Inuyasha was still yet to be replaced, although Sesshoumaru believed that his father was planning something else, as a temporary shoji had been erected and the corroded stone replaced with new ones.

Sliding the door fully open, Sesshoumaru once again found himself back in Inuyasha's rooms, and he also found that which he had been hunting, laying there with no care for anyone other than himself.

Furiously, Sesshoumaru marched towards his destination.

_**How dare he do this! Embarrassing me like this with **__**his**__** childish behavior —in front of our whole family no less! This, Sesshoumaru**__**,**__** will not put up with it! **_The future Western heir thought angrily.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was seeing red by the time he reached the futon.

oOoOoOo

Stirring from his rest, Inuyasha sensed someone next to him. Blurry eyes popped open wide in dread as they stared at an enraged daiyoukai.

"Sessh-"

Cut off from speaking further, Inuyasha was hauled out of the bed by his mane of white hair.

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru! Let go!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Quiet, bitch! You are in no position to demand anything of me."

Sesshoumaru didn't stop at just pulling the boy from the bed. With his fingers locked in the long tresses he dragged his mate out of the bedchamber, through the living area and out the door, down the hall and into their set of rooms.

There, he threw Inuyasha face first into one of the posts of the futon with force.

Inuyasha groaned from the impact. _Hurts…please, no__**…**_ he silently beseeched to any of the gods, while trying to protect his stomach. But it didn't help, as his brother was stronger than him.

"I have no time for these silly games of yours. Why didn't you show up for the last bell call?" Sesshoumaru seethed.

"I—I didn't know that it was so late," Inuyasha honestly confessed. Had he really slept the entire day?

"You will make this your last time missing another meal. And to ensure that this will never ever happen again, you will be punished," Sesshoumaru threatened, slowly advancing on his trembling mate, removing his left pauldon, curiass, and sword.

"No, Sesshou-"

The strike was faster than a blink of an eye. Sesshoumaru slapped his half brother so forcefully that the blow caused Inuyasha to spin about, crashing into a low table that was generally used for eating in the privacy of their room. He sat and coughed up blood, causing the cramp in his stomach to intensify tenfold.

Before Inuyasha could even think about retaliating, Sesshoumaru had grabbed him by the ankle, pulling him toward him. His brother was in a half transformed state from his humanoid form to his inu form. In a word, Sesshoumaru was livid.

For the life of him, Inuyasha didn't understand why. It couldn't be the simple fact that he had missed dinner, could it? No, something else had to have set Sesshoumaru off.

The fight was just beginning for Inuyasha, as he managed to deliver a solid kick to Sesshoumaru's face. But that only seemed to make the inuyoukai even madder.

This time, Inuyasha was ready for the hit. But by blocking the punch to his jaw that surely would have dislocated it, Inuyasha had left his mid-section wide open, and Sesshoumaru quickly followed up his assault with a left-handed blow to Inuyasha's exposed gut.

All the air was expelled from his lungs as Inuyasha vomited crimson all over his brother's pristine white and red kimono. He fell to the floor clenching his stomach, crying out in anguish, a plea to Sesshoumaru to end this, on his lips.

The beating didn't stop though. It carried on for another fifteen minutes, until Sesshoumaru smelt the salt of Inuyasha's unstoppable tears.

Not having exerted any real energy disciplining his mate, Sesshoumaru stood over his half-brother's abused prone body and snorted in contempt. "How pathetic! You couldn't even fight back. I knew it was a mistake claiming you."

With that as his last parting words to his brother, Sesshoumaru left him and went into the adjoining bathroom to clean off Inuyasha's vomit, and to change his stained attire.

Closing the door to the bathing chamber, stripping out of soiled clothes, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder why Inuyasha hadn't fended him off any harder than he did. Sesshoumaru had seen the way his brother fought. He knew Inuyasha would have had no difficulty whatsoever at protecting himself against him, so why had he just lain there? It was as if Inuyasha was weak, and Sesshoumaru knew that not to be true. Inuyasha was strong for being just a half-breed.

Calming himself for the first time since the start of this calamity, Sesshoumaru had to truthfully admit to himself that he had gone a bit over the top. He should not have severely beat Inuyasha in such a fashion.

_Shittmata! Now, I'm starting to develop a conscience for the mutt._

Leaving the water to get dressed again, Sesshoumaru re-entered his shared chambers expecting to find an annoyed mate facing him, only to find Inuyasha unconscious and lying in a pool of his own blood that had soaked and darkened his normally clean fire-rat robe. Yet it wasn't this image that sent the young inu lord into a panic, no, it was _where_ the blood was coming from, that scared him.

Inuyasha had somehow managed to remove his hitoe and obi, as well as his hamaka. His shirt was stained pink as he had tried to use that to staunch the bleeding. But it hadn't helped at all—the blood was dripping off the edges of the short sleeved material.

Calling out for one of his personal attendants, Sesshoumaru ordered her to get Inuyasha's healer and parents. He didn't dare move Inuyasha in the condition that he was in.

While waiting for help to arrive, Sesshoumaru contemplated many things. He now understood why Inuyasha was sluggish. Knew why he couldn't fight back properly, and why Inuyasha had been trying to reason with him.

Sesshoumaru saw the extent of the damage that he had done to his brother. Fingerprint marks were around his throat. One of his eyes was swollen almost shut from the swelling of his cheek. And black and purple bruises littered Inuyasha's side and stomach.

Kneeling next to his beta, Sesshoumaru stared down at the worst atrocity he had committed, and wondered if he would be forgiven for this terrible transgression.

_For h__e __had __caused his mate to miscarry._

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Didn't like it? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I didn't like it either. I mean, talk about being an ass. Do you think that this will get Sesshoumaru to act decent toward Inuyasha now? And what of our favorite hanyou? Will Inuyasha be okay after this? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

**Up next**: Toga is told some unsettling news.


	12. A Look Into the Past

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

_**Vocabulary:**_ _**Kaasan**__—_mother (hon)._**Ojisan**__—_uncle._**Otousan**__—_father (hon)._**Obasan**__—_aunt_._

**Tsukuyomi**—god of the moon.  
**Senkakusha**—seer, enlightened person.  
**Moriyaku**—nurse, nanny, guardian.  
**Inari**—god/goddess of fertility.

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_Special thank you to_: Liza, JSinuYasha, Ashlan, Aquilus-Lupus, morissa, A Single Fragile Rose, -siarafaerie-101-miss, Karen, JtheChosen1, a fan, SlytherinQueen020, sheriff, amanichan, and to those who have read but didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hope you have enjoyed it!

_**Thoughts…**_

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 12: A Look Into the Past

Before Sesshoumaru could explain to his father what had happened, Toga knocked him clear across the room.

The older heir pulled himself from the rubble of the stone wall that he had been thrown against, while scrubbing the blood from the split of his upper lip with the back of his hand. On his knees, Sesshoumaru spit out even more blood including a couple of jaw teeth; as he attempted to regain an upright position. But he wasn't worried about the gaping hole in his mouth from the missing porcelain. He knew that new ones would be re-grown by the morning.

No, Sesshoumaru was only concerned about the condition he had put his mate in—and all because of his distain for Inuyasha as half-blooded inu youkai, and his inability to control his temper.

Seeing the sorry state her son was in, Izayoi fell to her knees beside Inuyasha, sobbing out loud as their healer worked on him. "I told you that this would happen!" she yelled in her husband's general direction.

"What? What in the name of all creation possessed you to violate your mate in such a manner?" Toga roared, pulling Sesshoumaru to his feet, shaking his pup hard to emphasize his displeasure at Sesshoumaru's treatment of Inuyasha.

"I—I…didn't…"

"Then what the hell _did_ you do, Sesshoumaru?!" Toga growled, demanding an answer.

And it was for the first time, Toga saw his son's tears. Not even when Sesshoumaru had been younger, did he shed a tear whenever he got beat during his training or when he fell, scrapping skin. This was different; Sesshoumaru was openly showing his emotions.

In a calmer voice, he asked again, "What happened, my son?"

Sesshoumaru now understood what his father meant when he had said—'_Y__our brother is special.__'_

Something must have clicked in that pivotal moment for the young daiyoukai, and he slumped over in his father's arms, clinging tightly to his massive form, a shudder passing through Sesshoumaru's body as he spoke, his words coming out from trembling lips, "I caused my mate to lose our pup."

Both Izayoi and Toga gasped.

oOoOoOo

A dark cloud seemed to have settled over the Inu no Taisho's house by the next morning, but luckily the guests were blissfully unaware of the goings-on behind the closed doors of Toga's study.

The inu lord had not slept well at all the previous night, not after the healer had confirmed what Sesshoumaru had told him…

_Midnight had already pas__sed__ by the time Moriyaku visited Toga to give him the status of his second son._

_Bowing, she began with, "May I be blunt, my lord?"_

_Seeing him n__od his head in acquiescence, Moriyaku __began to __g__i__ve her account__._

"_Sesshoumaru has beaten my charge to the point of unconsciousness. Inuyasha has sustained several broken ribs and a ruptured lung. In addition to that, __he__ has severe bruising to his stomach and face. One of his eyes is swollen closed. And… and he hemorrhaged out— los__ing__ the pup__ he was carrying__. I established this fact as I was examining his shirt for the source of the blood__,__ when I discovered the tiny, barely formed pup. By the size of it, Inuyasha was close to being two weeks into his gestation, my lord.__" _

_She paused, waiting for the information to sink in before continuing. __The demon lord made no indication if the information disturbed him as much as it had bothered her._

"_Right now, Inuyasha needs plenty of rest. I've already instructed Lord Sesshoumaru not to couple with his mate for at least a full moon to allow Inuyasha's body to heal. However, my lord, it would be in my charge's best interest__s__ to get away for a while__,__ once he's strong enough to travel."_

Toga rubbed his face with both hands, sighing. He couldn't deny that the loss of Sesshoumaru's pup had changed his eldest son—for the better—as morbid as it came about.

Inuyasha remind unconscious in the days following his beating, and Sesshoumaru had not once moved a muscle from his position by his bed. The healers had attempted numerous times to get the young lord to rest, but Sesshoumaru proved to be obstinate. He stayed by his mate's side, just in case Inuyasha awoke.

Toga wasn't quite sure what the outcome would be upon Inuyasha's waking, but he was positive that this was the calm before the storm.

He exhaled.

All of this happening right before the ceremony, no less.

oOoOoOo

"What do you mean; she's _not_ getting mated to Sesshoumaru?" Emi questioned her mate. She was not happy to hear that her pup was not mating the future Western Lord.

"I'm saying that we need to find out the truth behind hers and Sesshoumaru's, rutting," Gorai replied.

"The truth? The truth to what? What is your brother trying to say… that our daughter is not carrying his son's heir?" Emi said, fuming at the accusation. When her mate didn't answer straight away she knew that it was exactly what Toga was implying. "Our daughter-"

"Our daughter had finally been pupped, for the first time since her maturity and her ruts with Sesshoumaru, which have been unsuccessful until now. So why is it, that after all of this time, she conceives?" Gorai asked, making his mate contemplate.

And Emi had to admit even to herself, that she did indeed find it quite odd that Kaori's womb had miraculously accepted Sesshoumaru's seed.

"I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want to believe it myself," Gorai continued. "But Toga, Daiki, and I went to Senkakusha... with Sesshoumaru."

"And what did the old bitch say?" Emi's stomach was doing flip-flops. "Obviously, she told Sesshoumaru that this was meant to be, no?"

"No."

Emi stuttered. Yellow eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Sesshoumaru was a mere pup at the time, having been born for barely a week."

Definitely not liking where the conversation was heading, but holding her tongue nonetheless, Emi waited for her mate to finish his tale.

"Senkakusha foretold that…

'_Only one shall conceive of his loins—not yet born but will be—powerful and beautiful—hair of shimmering white touched by Tsukuyomi. With eyes as golden as the sun goddess herself, shall be gifted by Inari, to birth and nurture their young. He will be endowed with the strength of Yawata no Kami…__'_

"We brothers had gasped, Daiki and me staring at Toga. We all knew. The next child that Izumi bore would be Sesshoumaru's mate. But what was not prognosticated was that it would _not_ be Izumi, but Izayoi, to give Toga another heir."

"By the gods," Emi whispered after listening to Gorai. She sank to the floor, speechless. "It's Inuyasha."

"Hai."

"There must be a way to salvage this?"

"The only way is to wait until the pup is born," Gorai answered, sitting beside his distressed mate.

"And if Sesshoumaru _is_ the sire?" she asked hopefully.

"Then Sesshoumaru will officially bond with Kaori," came the appropriate response.

"And…. if he is not?"

"Then we'll mate her to the sire, or cast her and the pup from our lands, stripping her of royal status."

"But-"

"Do not object, Emi. Should you do so, you too shall follow in her footsteps of being exiled," Gorai warned. "I have no qualms whatsoever of finding another breeding bitch! Be prepared, Emi, regardless of the outcome you shall birth me another heir."

Emi stood, stocked. "No," she whispered under her breath. This was not happening to her.

"I didn't mate you just for you to get pupped once!" Gorai yelled. "I've already spoken with Moriyaku; she is expecting you at first light."

"And why would I be visiting with her?" Emi huffed.

Standing as well, Gorai towered over his petite beta, causing her to shrink back in fear. "You're a smart bitch; do not think that after fifty years you are not able to conceive. I know that Izumi has been supplying you a preventative, Moriyaku will make sure that your body is rid of that vile concoction before I attempt to plant my seed in your womb."

He stormed off before he decided to take a strap to her backside. He needed to be calm and collected, as he was heading to talk with his daughter; and it would not do for him to lose control of his tempter and have her lose her pup. It was bad enough to have Toga inform him that Inuyasha was indeed pupped, only to have Sesshoumaru severally beat him and make him miscarry.

No, Gorai would not be the cause of another precious life lost. If anything, he wanted to know who Kaori had spread her legs for, in an attempt to try to pass the pup off as Sesshoumaru's.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Uh-oh! Looks like somebody's in trouble. And poor Sesshoumaru, well, I can't say that I feel sorry for him—he had that one coming. But Inuyasha… does anyone believe that he will be okay? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

**Up next**: Inuyasha leaves Sesshoumaru.


	13. Inquiry

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
This chapter is dedicated to my 300th reviewer:  
_P u m p k i n p i_

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

_**Vocabulary:**_ _**Kaasan**__—_mother (hon)._**Ojisan**__—_uncle._**Otousan**__—_father (hon)._**Obasan**__—_aunt_._

**Gejo: **maid servant  
**Jochuu:** maid; female servant  
**Juusha:** attendant; valet; servant

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_

* * *

_

Special thank you to

: EmpatheticApathy, Kathleen Yuki, puretorture27, foxykitsuneyouko, Gnattie, Fanatic reader-I will get lost, becauseimthefavorite, clauds, George2Bob1, .unmei, Kira-Kimi-Moka-Chan, AnimeFreak2468, kyuuin, ladytokyo, TiggerTails, Platapuss, Firehedgehog, raptor-akida, Aquilus-Lupus, A Single Fragile Rose, Silver Crescent Eclipse, kiwi, lil joker, DeityOfDeath, JinxyKat, mochiusagi, Nikkie23534, Animelover6000 (Love your avatar! Yummy!) Utena-Puchiko-nyu, SlytherinQueen020, Pumpkinpi, JtheChosen1, Ashlan, kagomebabygirl, Silvermane1, milkchocolatehot64 (Your avatar is so cute! Love it), JSinuYasha, -siarafaerie-101-miss, Shinimegami7, AkatsukixXxProdigy, egglorru, LucTickleVoldy (Oh, you have my favorite actor! His voice is like velvet), and to those who have read but didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hope you have enjoyed it!

* * *

_**Thoughts…**_

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 13: Inquiry

A lone figure stood in front of the opened windows, unmoving. Sesshoumaru's mind wandered aimlessly. Too many thoughts assaulted him at once, and he couldn't shift through them all.

His father had forced him from Inuyasha's room, telling him to bathe and rest. When he had gone back, the healers had forbidden him re-entering, per his father's orders. So now here he was, left alone in the emptiness of his room.

Sesshoumaru's stomach churned loudly every few minutes. He could still smell the odorous staleness of his mate's spilt blood. The wood floorings near the bed would need to be replaced, for the servants couldn't scrub away the stain of dark red.

A knock at his chamber door was seen as a blessing. It was enough of a distraction for him to focus on something else.

"Hai?"

"Gomen for disturbing your rest, my lord, but Lady Kaori wishes to speak with you."

Blinking in confusion as to why his cousin wanted to see him at such a late hour, Sesshoumaru asked, "Where is she?"

"She is stood in the corridor, my lord."

Hackles raised, and Sesshoumaru had to catch himself. He didn't appreciate anyone, least of all an extended family member, visiting him in his private chambers, especially in the middle of the night no less!

"Send her to my study, Juusha. And please, arrange for a tray of tea and something light to eat to be taken there," he ordered. "Oh, and one more thing, please have Jakken present. He is to be my witness, should anything of importance be said that my father should know about."

His attendant nearly fell over in surprise when she heard the word 'please' uttered from Sesshoumaru's throat, not once, but twice.

"As you wish, my lord," Juusha answered, smiling as she left the room. She, as well as her lord's other servants, had noticed a significant change of better behavior in her ward. They didn't know what the cause was, but they hoped that it would continue.

Outside in the hallway, Sesshoumaru could hear his cousin berate his caretaker for not allowing her entry into his quarters. He smirked, knowing that Juusha would hold her ground and insist that Kaori retreat to her lord's study, or else he would refuse to see her at all. With that underlining threat made, Kaori muttered a curse and left.

Sesshoumaru quickly changed out of his sleeping yukata, and slipped into a white kimono, one with the sleeves trimmed with sapphire blue embroidery, complimenting his crescent moon.

oOoOoOo

Several minutes later, Sesshoumaru entered his study. He rarely used it anymore as he was always in his father's room, conducting affairs related to the Western estates in there. Everything Sesshoumaru needed was in his father's study; books, maps, scrolls, quills, and ink pots. His own study lacked all those items, but seeing as his cousin wanted a personal audience with him, he had thought he might as well put this room to some good use.

When Sesshoumaru slid open the shoji, he was not amused to see Juusha waiting patiently near his chair, drenched in tea with the ornate teapot at her feet in broken pieces.

Although inus were well known for their rapid healing, Sesshoumaru could only imagine the type of pain his attendant had to be in from having scolding liquid dumped on her. He noticed angry red blotches appearing around her neckline, and knew the rest of the blisters must be hidden by the unbraided pallid hair.

"Juusha, have Moriyaku tend to your wounds, and send Jochuu to clean up in here. And then you may retire for the evening, as well as tomorrow," Sesshoumaru instructed in a gentle caring tone.

Walking silently past the other female, Juusha felt Kaori glare hatefully at her. In the meantime, Sesshoumaru had seated himself behind his desk. Jakken remained quiet, watching everything from the furthest corner of the study.

"May I inquire, Kaori, what is so important that you came to my private rooms?"

His cousin blushed, bowing respectively before answering. "I wanted to see you, Sesshoumaru."

An elegant dark brow rose.

"For what?"

"I wanted to know your feelings on our mating. Uncle said that we're not bonding, and I want to know why?" she boldly answered, kneeling on the other side of the desk.

"The answer is simple: you are no match for me," Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

Stunned, Kaori was speechless. Did their time together mean nothing to him? He could not be that heartless, could he?

It didn't take long for her to recover, finding her tongue quickly, "H-how could you say such cruel words to the mother of your heir?"

"The mother of my heir is not you, Kaori," the young lord said, growing bored of his cousin's presence. Sesshoumaru wanted to get back to Inuyasha.

"I conceived your pup after our last rut, Sesshoumaru. You would deny your offspring?"

"You are probably unaware of some facts about me, dear cousin, one of which is that I can smell that the pup you carry is not mine. And the other fact is, no female is capable of birthing me an heir," Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

Again Kaori was thunderstruck.

"I suggest, cousin, that you tell Otousan who is really the real sire of the pup, or face dire consequences."

"You are the sire, cousin," Kaori persisted. "Your mot-"

"I already know about my mother's involvement to help you conceive, but as I said before, even with the potion you were given, my seed did not take to your womb. When I left you that night, you were not pupped. Your body flushed out anything that remained to create life." Sesshoumaru rose up to leave. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must go and see my mate."

"Mate?"

"Otousan didn't tell you, I take it?" Sesshoumaru said, smiling. "He must have forgotten to inform you of my recent bonding while he was berating you for causing me to be upset with Inuyasha."

"I don't care about the half-breed," Kaori retorted, livid to hear that some other bitch had managed to usurp her position as the future lady of the West.

"You should care, for it is the half-breed that I am mated to."

oOoOoOo

Nearly in tears by the time she returned to her room, Kaori was in for another surprise.

"Otousan?"

"We need to talk."

Opening the door and following her father in, Kaori didn't feel too good. Her stomach was bothering her.

Her night was not turning out as well as she thought that it would. She'd hoped that by speaking to Sesshoumaru, she would find out the real reason why they weren't getting officially mated, and to also possibly be able to grace his bed once more. At the very least she'd hoped to convince him to sway his father into letting them mate. However, Sesshoumaru had instead verbally slapped her in the face, saying that he was already mated, and to that mongrel no less. It was enough to make her sick.

How could Sesshoumaru rut with his brother? That bastard couldn't possibly birth any heirs for Sesshoumaru. No, something else was afoot, and she was determined to find out what it was. But first, she needed to get rid of her father.

Chiming for a tray of tea, the inu lord carefully studied his daughter. She had a nervous look about her, and her scent was off—he smelled fear. What in the world would cause her to be scared—especially within the walls of his brother's palace?

"I'm going to get to the point, Kaori, and I want the truth. Who is the sire of your pup?" he asked.

"Sesshoumaru is the sire, Father."

Gaori waited a moment before speaking again, gathering his thoughts.

"I see."

He stood and walked over to the door.

Kaori was quite pleased with herself. He had believed her. Now, if she could only persuade her uncle of the same thing, everything would be fine.

"I specifically told you that you were only to rut with Sesshoumaru, therefore insuring our land with my brother's swords, should anything happen to him," the Southern lord said.

"But, Otousan, I carried out your instructions as you asked," Kaori answered, her heart speeding up.

"You lay with someone else, and you continue to lie to me, by saying that your cousin is the sire. I had hoped to save you a lot of grief by coming to you first, but it seems that you wish to continue your lie. Toga will not be as gentle, or as forgiving, as I am being with you."

"Father?"

"Toga, for all his silliness, is proclaimed the Great Dog Demon for a reason. You will have to deal with his wrath concerning your pup—and trying to pass his son off as the sire. What you experienced earlier is nothing compared to what he will do to you should he discover the truth. So I suggest that you think heavily upon the situation you will trap yourself in, because I cannot help you out of it, my daughter."

With that as his parting words he turned and left the room, and Kaori sank to the floor—scared.

oOoOoOo

Instead of announcing Sesshoumaru's newly acquired mate, Toga decided to inform his guests of his impending third pup. The news was rather unexpected, but welcomed nonetheless.

The feast that was supposed to be for his sons was now being held in honor of his unborn heir. The drinking, and the never ending supply of food, lasted well into the night and for the next couple of days. The inu clan certainly knew how to celebrate the forthcoming of a new life, and they also knew how to wage war. But since there were no wars to be fought, it was safe for them to relax and enjoy themselves from the mundane work of overseeing their territories.

oOoOoOo

Toga, with a heavy heart, watched some of the carriages leave the estate with promises to return for his pup's birth. A week had flashed by before any of them knew it after he had told of his new pup.

Pleased though he was at welcoming a young cub into his family, deep inside him, he was greatly concerned about his oldest pup.

The inu lord now pondered over Sesshoumaru's actions regarding Inuyasha. Nothing made any sense as to why his son would cause such harm to his mate, let alone his pupped mate. Had Sesshoumaru not realized that Inuyasha was carrying? And why had Inuyasha kept such pertinent information to himself?

Toga had many questions to ask of the pair, but one who could answer them was still in a healing sleep.

Even now, Toga felt that his first born pup was standing on the edge of a parapet contemplating if he should throw himself over or not. Toga was not going to allow Sesshoumaru to self-destruct. He needed a way to pull his head-strong son back from the brink.

oOoOoOo

Regal in all his glory, wearing a solid red kimono with honeycombs decorating the sleeves, the complete opposite of his white one, Sesshoumaru sat across from his mother. It was just as well that he came to visit her. Since he was not permitted to see Inuyasha at all, this gave him a little time to discuss the recent mishap involving Kaori and his mother.

"So, my son, to what do I owe this visit? You usually don't come to see me, it is I that usually has to come to see you," Izumi said as she gracefully sipped her morning tea. The healer had recommended that she drink the brew as it would keep her calm, as well as settle her queasy stomach.

Sharp golden eyes saw the noticeable bulge of his mother's belly. It wouldn't be too much longer until she gave birth. Sesshoumaru could already smell the milk her breasts were producing to nourish the pup, though he didn't think his mother was capable of being that maternal.

"I want to know, why you gave my cousin that potion?" he asked her, his voice calm, controlled.

"Ah… the famous question. You sounded just like your father then. He asked me same thing, and I'll tell you exactly what I told him! Kaori would make a lovely addition to this family, not that half-breed he keeps throwing in your face."

"Mind your tongue, onna, for my patience is long gone, even with you, mother," Sesshoumaru warned.

Izumi tutted at her son, and looking at him, she took in the recent changes. He was taller. Not as tall yet as his father, but taller than he had been, nonetheless. Sesshoumaru's features were strikingly beautiful. He was a perfect blend of herself and Toga, but underneath his alluring feminine looks was an innate killer. Without a doubt, Izumi knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't think twice about ending her life simply for interfering with his mating to Inuyasha. However, Izumi didn't care. She didn't want her son eternally tied to someone of such a low standing station.

"Sesshoumaru, I mean no disrespect to you or to your father, but Inuyasha-"

"Is of no concern of yours, Mother," Sesshoumaru said bluntly.

Izumi fidgeted under his cold gaze. Not faltering, she remained steadfast in what she had to say. "I beg to differ, my son. I'm very concerned about your future. Inuyasha can't give you what Kaori can."

"And what's that?"

"An heir."

Smirking darkly, Sesshoumaru chuckled just as menacingly, and Izumi didn't care for the mocking look he gave her at all.

"That's where you're wrong, Mother. Do you even know why Inuyasha is in the healing wing?"

Breathing deeply, Izumi's heart sped up a fraction. "I heard he met with an unfortunate accident."

Sesshoumaru moved closer to his mother in the blink of an eye. "Did Kaori tell you that?"

Izumi's heaving breath was more pronounced. "As a matter of fact, she did."

"Then she should also have told you that Inuyasha was recovering from a miscarriage, a pregnancy that I caused."

The smaller inu's breath caught. "That's impossible," Izumi whispered. "Inuyasha only becomes female once during the month. How can that be?"

"Inuyasha may become female once a month, but that is only for reproductive purposes. Because of you, Mother, I nearly beat my mate to death. And I would have succeeded too, had his tears not stopped me," Sesshoumaru explained, coming up now behind his mother.

"And what about Kaori's pup? It is your heir, is it not?"

"No, it is not."

Again Izumi gasped.

"All your plotting is for naught, Mother. Kaori was bedded by someone else. The night I left her, I went to claim Inuyasha, and she was not pupped," Sesshoumaru admitted.

"You're wrong!"

"Am I? Then we shall see once the pup is born. But remember Mother, after this, do not meddle in my life or Inuyasha's any longer. Father would be most displeased with me, should I end up killing you. Though I am sure he will only mourn your loss for a fortnight."

Turning to face her son, Izumi's claws dripped poison. "Are you threatening me… your own mother?"

"Yes."

And before Izumi could leash out at Sesshoumaru, he was gone.

The first lady of the Western Lands collapsed to the floor, stunned. Izumi for the second time in a month, was scared that either her mate or pup would carry out their promise to kill her. She had to tread carefully.

Very, very carefully.

oOoOoOo

The following week after visiting with his mother, Sesshoumaru could wait no longer, and he went to check on Inuyasha. He silently entered his brother's room, finding himself once more in the brightly colored space. He swiftly entered, quite anxious to be by his mate's side.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he found Inuyasha gone from the futon. Nearly running into the bathing chamber, Sesshoumaru wanted make sure that his brother was okay. His youkai was distressed—it was not sensing its young mate.

Hot steam filled the chamber. The vapors covered the mirrors in a fine mist. His image was blurred, almost unrecognizable in the reflective glass. Sesshoumaru reached the pool's edge, and looking past the white coverings, he growled in frustration—the bath was also empty.

Rushing back out to leave his brother's room altogether, the future Western lord crashed into the larger body of his father.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru demanded, not caring that he was speaking to his father so disrespectfully.

"That is why I'm here, Sesshoumaru," Toga replied sorrowfully.

Sesshoumaru didn't like the tone he was hearing. His father had never sounded hurt before.

"What has hap-"

"I received this note while you were sleeping, my son. It is not a happy note, but then, you should have known that it was going to come down to this," Toga said as he handed Sesshoumaru a scroll. "I warned you."

The writing was unfamiliar to the Western heir. The uneven strokes were like those of a child's making. The only child he knew was…

"Inuyasha?"

"Hai."

Sesshoumaru silently read.

_Dear Father,  
I don't know what I have done to make Sesshoumaru so angry with me. I tried my best to fulfill his needs, but it is quite obvious that he wants Kaori as a mate and not me__,__ because of my half human status. She is better suited for him than me__ anyway,__ since she is a pure blood youkai._

_Sesshoumaru is right, I'm a disgrace, worthless… weak. I'm going to be with Lady Kaede and her sisters for a while__,__ to get my head on straight again as well as to finish recovering from everything that has happen__ed__. Plus, this will give Sesshoumaru time to mate with our cousin. _

_Do not worry about me, I will be fine. If you need me for any reason, please send Myouga. Please do not tell Sesshoumaru where I am going, I don't want him to think that he owes me anything—I don't want to be a burden__,__ especially to you and mother._

_Love your son,_

_Inuyasha__'_

Sesshoumaru made to storm past his father, but Toga grabbed onto his arm, holding Sesshoumaru in place with hardly any effort.

"You are to remain here until I give you permission to leave," he instructed. And to drive his point home, Toga shook Sesshoumaru with force. "Do not disobey, my son, for I would hate for Inuyasha to also grieve for his mate, as well as his unborn pup."

Toga released Sesshoumaru.

The future lord stared in anger at his father. His was bound to stay within the palace.

oOoOoOo

None of the villagers knew the reason why their young lord had showed up being carried on a litter. The low whispering of guesses made Inuyasha's ears twitch and flatten against his head. He was conscious, but they didn't know that. To all intents and purposes, Inuyasha seemed to be asleep with his eyes closed, but he was wide awake and could hear every single word that was being said about him.

Had there been any other way, Inuyasha would have walked on his own two feet. But as things were, he was unable to do so. He was still spotting down below, and his healer had cautioned him to stay off his feet for at least another week, or until the bleeding had stopped.

His guards remained posted just outside of Kaede's hut, until Inuyasha was settled inside. Once Kagome and Kikyo had finished laying out the furs and mat for their friend, Inuyasha dismissed his personal guards. With a guilty look, the large inus took their leave. If Inu no Taisho wanted them to keep a constant watch over their young charge, they wouldn't hesitate to return.

Inuyasha sighed as he snuggled down into the warmth of his covers. His eyelids became heavy as the sleeping draught Kaede forced him to drink washed over his already exhausted body. He wondered how Sesshoumaru was taking the news of him leaving. Was he angry or annoyed? Or was Kaori already warming his brother's bed? He supposed that to be what was really happening, for after all, Kaori was the one still carrying a pup of Sesshoumaru's.

A single droplet of water escaped from his drowsy orbs, and before Inuyasha knew it, he was crying in his sleep.

oOoOoOo

"Why, my dearest?" Izayoi asked as she did her best to comfort her mate.

The couple lay entwined among the many furs of their futon after a passionate bout of making love.

"I do what is necessary for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. I care deeply for them."

"But, did you have to make him do that? There could have been some other way," Izayoi said sleepily.

"I forced his hand. Now, it's up to him," Toga answered, pulling his wife closer.

Izayoi yawned, giving in to her exhaustion. "Sesshoumaru… doesn't… stand a chance does he?"

"Neither does Inuyasha."

Izayoi slowly drifted off to sleep, unaware of her husband's devious plans involving their son, and Sesshoumaru.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? I know it was a bit long but something needed to be said in this chapter. What does Toga have planned? Well, looks like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are about to find out. Was anyone surprised that Sesshoumaru deduced that the pup Kaori carries is not his? Are any of you sure that the pup's not his? And what about Izumi? Sesshoumaru gave her quite the scare, didn't he? And then there's Inuyasha. Will he be okay? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

All comments and suggestions are welcomed.

Nemesis

**Up next**: Sesshoumaru apologizes to his mate


	14. Breakdown

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
This chapter is dedicated to my 350th reviewer:  
Ashlan

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_Special thank you to:_ darkroge, pissed off Liza, Yumi-nachan, Yumi Satowasaki, clauds, pinglulu, DrenchedInBlood, ladytokyo, MidNiteBlack, Melthefangirl, TheApatheticEmpath, AkatsukixXxProdigy, kyuuin, TiggerTails, AnimeFreak2468, DarkAnubisAngel, Failing Mentality, Bibi11, Anelir-sensei, becauseimthefavorite, milkchocolatehot64, lil joker, UchihaJIS, Nikkie23534, Animelover6000, Liza, mochiusagi, Firehedgehog, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, TobiIsMyGoodBoy, egglorru, , Ladykaa28, DarkAnubisAngel, JSinuYasha, siarafaerie-101-miss, dashllee, kiwi-pi, kagomebabygirl, Silvermane1, George2Bob1, Just Lee, JinxyKat, Shinimegami7, A Single Fragile Rose, JtheChosen1, Solluna, and to those who have read but didn't review, I hope you had enjoyed the story thus far.

Notes: I apologize for not updating in such a long time, but I've been in a financial stoop, which in-turn caused me to loose my internet connecting. But the good news is that I'm slowly crawling my way out of the hole. I'm not sure when I will be able to update again but I hope this chapter will last all of you until then.

Thank you for being so patient, I greatly appreciate it.

Nemesis

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 14: Breakdown

Visitors were always welcomed warmly into the village of Inuyasha. But then there were some visitors who held a callous aura, and who were forbidden to step past the entrance, especially demons that meant to do harm to those living therein.

But this particular demon that came to visit now was not a threat, well at least not yet; nor did it want the destruction of the village. In fact, it had been camped outside of the priestess' hut for the better part of the two weeks following the arrival of the one whom the village was named after.

Inuyasha had flatly rejected to see his brother when he had first showed up at Kaede's, and told the miko that Sesshoumaru wasn't allowed to come anywhere near him.

So, with that messaged delivered, the daiyoukai had left—only to return a couple of days later. This had infuriated Inuyasha all the more. What did Sesshoumaru want of him? Shouldn't he be with his other mate? At least she was capable of carrying his heir. The more Inuyasha thought about it, the more upset he became over his own loss.

He hated Kaori. She had gotten what she wanted, and Inuyasha was left with nothing. No mate and no pup.

Kaede watched silently from her seat as the half-demon slowed his restless pace around the hut, with his shoulders sagging and his head hanging down with drooping ears. The older priestess had never seen her friend looking so defeated. She turned to peer out of the doorway, and studied the regal daiyoukai—Inuyasha's brother. She noted with interest that he too held that same sad look on his face that Inuyasha wore, but with the elder brother it only showed in his eyes. Sesshoumaru still managed to carry himself with dignity, regardless of what had happened.

When Inuyasha slept, the sisters talked at length about what could be wrong with their friend, but each and every idea that was spoken about sounded more ridiculous than the previous one. So they decided to wait until Inuyasha felt he could tell them about why he had left home.

oOoOoOo

No other attempt was made by Sesshoumaru to see his brother, or to communicate with him, but when Inuyasha dared to venture out of the hut, Sesshoumaru trailed behind him a good distance away, not once trying to gain the younger one's attention, just following along quietly and doggedly, which drove Inuyasha absolutely crazy. He didn't understand why his brother didn't try to attempt to speak to him. He knew that the older inu had something on his mind, but Sesshoumaru was not sharing this bit of information with his young mate, at least not yet anyway.

By the end of the third week Inuyasha couldn't take it any longer, and on his daily walk he turned on his brother to find out what the hell it was that the bastard wanted.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru, why are you here?" Inuyasha spat, spinning on his heels to glare heatedly at his half-brother.

Unsure of how to proceed, Sesshoumaru simply stated what was on his mind. "I… I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Sorry? Is that all you have to fuckin' say to me, that you're 'sorry'? Well, that's not good enough," Inuyasha ranted, slowly approaching his brother. "You've treated me like shit for as long as I can remember, simply because of my human mother. That was fine. I could deal with the hateful words, the contempt, but what you did….." Inuyasha fought to keep himself calm, his whole body quaking with anger. "First, you violate me, to show me how much you loathe being with me. Then, you confuse me by using soft words and tender touches. And the next moment, I can't reason with you, and you hurt me so badly it caused me to lose our pup!"

Inuyasha's temper finally exploded and before he knew it he was right up next to Sesshoumaru, hitting him on the chest as tears cascaded down his slightly rounded face. Even after a moon, Inuyasha had yet to lose the evidence of having been pupped.

Now, for the first time since the incident, Inuyasha broke down and cried, and he was crying in his mate's strong arms. Sesshoumaru embraced his brother tightly, silently.

"I hate you, you ice-cold bastard, I hate you," Inuyasha sobbed as he continued to pound on Sesshoumaru's armor, with no real strength in his strikes. "I hate you," he repeated, weakly.

Sesshoumaru stood there and took his brother's assault. Yes, he silently admitted, it was his fault that he had caused his mate to lose their first pup. He had been so preoccupied by how disgraceful and disrespectful Inuyasha was making him look in front of their guests, that he had not once even considered that his mate was unwell.

On that tragic day, all the daiyoukai could think of was how to humiliate Inuyasha in the worse, painful way possible… and by doing so he had caused Inuyasha to lose something that he, Sesshoumaru, had desired for so long.

Then there was something else that Sesshoumaru had to learn to deal with, and that was this strange feeling in his chest that traveled down to the pit of his stomach whenever Inuyasha was near, or when he heard his brother's name mentioned. For now though, he put these thoughts to the back of his mind to fully concentrate on his mate's grief.

Once Inuyasha slumped over in his arms, now just sobbing quietly, Sesshoumaru knew that his beta had cried himself out. Gingerly picking up his unresisting brother, Sesshoumaru walked backed to the priestess' dwelling where he settled his mate on the mat that Kikyo indicated. It was where Inuyasha had been sleeping since his stay here with her, and her two sisters.

The daiyoukai held back a growl, and restrained the need to slash the ningen into tiny bloodied chunks of flesh. Sesshoumaru knew of the young miko's feelings for his brother, feelings which had landed Inuyasha in a heap of trouble a decade and a half ago.

oOoOoOo

_Inuyasha was only ten at the time__,__ in human years__,__ but he was __still __old enough to know__ that he was__ not __supposed __to be any where near humans. But being the curious pup he was__, a trait that would never leave him,__ Inuyasha wanted to know more about his other half._

_Unfortunately__ for the inquisitive Inuyasha__, Kaede was away tending to a sick farmer's wife when Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to a sacred god tree deep within his forest, believing that he wanted to harm everyone in the village, and not realizing that it was the taiyoukai's second heir—the one the village was named after. _

_Toga and Izayoi w__ere__ distraught upon receiving the news of what had taken place__. A__nd even with her spiritual powers, Izayoi couldn't release the arrow that held her son in a forever slumber, for it was Kikyo who__ had__ placed the spell__,__ and it had to__ be__ her to release it._

_Every day for nearly ten years, Sesshoumaru had found himself m__ut__ely staring at his__ sleeping__ half-breed brother. Appalling, was the only word he could think of for Inuyasha__, for__ allow__ing__ himself to be brought down by __a__ mere human child._

_Yet, Sesshoumaru couldn't bring himself to stop fretting over Inuyasha's entrapment. His youkai wailed in distres__s__ continuously over Inuyasha's absence from the palace. __But__ at the time, Sesshoumaru ignored the signs—he was more focused on__ his__ training__,__ than his brother._

_As time passed, the feelings Sesshoumaru had been developing for his brother diminished. And once Inuyasha was freed from the Sacred God Tree by a more matured Kikyo, Sesshoumaru__ was able to__ tur__n__ a blind eye to his brother and his existence when the half-inu returned to the palace._

oOoOoOo

After a few more days of Sesshoumaru being in the village, and seemingly making it known that he wasn't leaving anytime soon, Kaede and the other villagers gifted Inuyasha with a hut of his own, much to Sesshoumaru's relief and disgust.

Normally, huts were constructed with just one large room that had bamboo screens to be drawn at night to separate sleeping pallets. But the villagers felt that they owed their protector more than him sharing his living quarters with the sisters, and with his brother lurking about they thought it was best that they build Inuyasha his own accommodation for him when he visited.

The special dwelling had three rooms, the first being a large living area, scattered with cushions. The second room of Inuyasha's new home was a large bedroom complete with sleeping pallets, furs, rugs, and pillows. This room was also equipped with a fire pit to keep warm by at night. Inuyasha knew his brother wasn't bothered by the cold, but he on the other hand shivered from the night time chill. Inuyasha smiled at the generosity of the villagers. Though this dwelling was nothing like what he had back home, it didn't matter; for this was something that he could call his own.

The room next to the main bedchamber was slightly smaller than the others, with only the one window instead of two or three. Inuyasha wasn't quite sure what the room would be used for yet, but he knew he had plenty of time to figure it out.

Sesshoumaru wondered in depth about humans and their attachment to their homes after seeing the small smile that had appeared on his brother's face when Inuyasha had walked into the modest hut. Being among them for an extended period of time wasn't so bad he thought, not as bad as how his mother had claimed them to be.

Sesshoumaru knew that Izayoi wasn't terrible. She had constantly tried her best to befriend him, but he coldly shut her out. And yet, she never stopped seeing about satisfying his needs. The human princess always made sure that a tray of food, or something soothing, was waiting for him after a long grueling day of training, or handling his father's affairs while the inu lord was away.

He couldn't say the same about his own mother. Izumi held him as her prize, and not as her son.

It seem to Sesshoumaru, that youkai were no better than humans. Well, at least not when it concerned the matter of the heart.

And now, here was Sesshoumaru, sitting quietly in the human hut, carefully watching his mate prepare their dinner from the wild boar which he killed earlier in the day to show Inuyasha that he could provide for him should the need ever arise, which it had, for although Sesshoumaru might have had a change of mind about humans, he was not about to change his eating habits for them as well.

Overall, he kept his distance from Inuyasha, especially at night. At those times, Sesshoumaru would sit outside of their dwelling, maintaining a silent watch over his mate.

And as for Inuyasha… He tossed and turned, unable to sleep at night, regardless of the protection outside his door.

oOoOoOo

Then came the day when Sesshoumaru was summoned back to the palace, which just so happened to be the same day that Inuyasha's lecher friend came calling. Sesshoumaru didn't like the monk—at all.

The beast within rumbled unpleasantly as he smelt the growing arousal from the so-called priest. And unable to comply with his father's order to return home, Sesshoumaru penned a short letter to him, explaining that he was not going back to the Western Lands just yet.

Well, at least not without Inuyasha.

oOoOoOo

Wondering what had caused their mate to laugh so uncontrollably, Izumi and Izayoi cautiously walked into Toga's study together.

There, on the floor, lay the all powerful Great Dog Demon, clutching his stomach as tears of mirth streamed down his handsome face, his silver hair falling loose from his braid and flowing around him like swirling milk in a river.

Not use to seeing her mate in such an elated disposition, Izumi immediately went to his aide. However, Izayoi took a moment to figure out what had put her husband in such a jolly mood. Upon reaching his desk, the human royal spotted a letter with Sesshoumaru's marking. Picking it up, she read….

'_Father,_

Please forgive me, but I cannot leave the Village of Inuyasha at this present time. I will come home as soon as _my mate__ is able to travel with me._

Sesshoumaru_.'_

Puzzled, Izayoi placed the letter back on the desk and then walked over to her husband, poking him in the shoulder to get his attention.

"Alright, Toga, why is Sesshoumaru staying there of all places, and with our son, no less?"

"Oh my dear, can't an old dog have a little bit of fun?" he innocently answered, still tittering.

Both females eyed him with a skeptic look. "No," Izayoi and Izumi reprimanded in unison.

"Toga, it's not unheard of for you to scheme and plot to satisfy some sadistic pleasure from others floundering, until they require your assistance of some kind," Izayoi said. "So… what did you do?"

Feigning at being hurt, Toga put a hand over his heart. "I'm wounded that my lovely mates would think such a thing about their Alpha. I merely asked Miroku to visit Inuyasha," he answered, unashamed at admitting it. "And Kouga, prince of the wolf tribe, also."

"And why would you do that?" Izayoi continued, trying to figure out her husband's twisted logic. But Izumi beat her to it, revealing the answer in a rush.

"It's because Toga knows that Sesshoumaru cannot stand that human in particular."

"But why?" Izayoi persisted, her brow furrowed. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Three reasons," Toga replied. "The first being, the monk is human. The second, he's an unmated male. And the third…." He paused, waiting for the two females to guess, only continuing when they stared at him in puzzlement.

"And the third, is that Miroku has a knack for not keeping his hands to himself," Toga finished with a wide smile.

"And what part does the wolf play in this?" Izumi asked, as curious now as Izayoi.

"Kouga was one of the suitors to ask for Inuyasha's hand to mate," Toga explained. "And if Sesshoumaru had not come to his senses, I would have gladly accepted Kouga's offer."

This information, however, did not please Izayoi at all. Toga had banned Inuyasha from associating with the hentai monk. So what had made him change his mind? She shook her head slowly at Toga's reasoning. To bring a wolf into his insane plan! She just knew that her baby was going to be hurt when this was all over.

oOoOoOo

"So, how have you been, my friend?" Miroku genuinely asked, concerned at seeing such a solemn look upon Inuyasha's normally happy face.

"Oh, Miroku, a lot has happened since I last saw you."

"Which would be…?'

"I'm mated now," Inuyasha answered, with no further clarification.

Miroku patiently waited for his hanyou companion to continue speaking, knowing that he couldn't rush Inuyasha into revealing anything more until he was ready.

The pair stopped walking, and Inuyasha turned towards the other youkai that had been silently and sullenly following them, wearing a ferocious scowl. Miroku had only seen this demon once before, but somehow the demon looked different this time. He couldn't place the face, really. Although Miroku imagined Inuyasha's family to be similar in features, he guessed Inuyasha was the black sheep in the royal inu clan.

"No, Inuyasha! I forbid you to go any further," the deep voice of the demon rang out.

"You _forbid_ me? That's rich. You either go somewhere else so I can speak to my friend in private, or I'm never going home… at all… with you! Got it?!" Inuyasha yelled. He really hated his brother, and the strength of his words rang with the power of it.

Holding onto the acidic retort that bubbled up in his throat, and almost biting his tongue in the process, the older inu about faced and stomped off into the nearby trees that surrounded the village. No-one would ever be able to accuse Sesshoumaru of not adhering to his mate's wishes, and the beast within him purred at pleasing Inuyasha.

"Who is that?" Miroku inquired, puzzled by the departing males extreme behavior.

"My pain-in-the-ass brother, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha replied, sighing as he led Miroku back through the various huts to his own.

Sitting on the front steps that led into the sparsely furniture dwelling, Inuyasha sighed once more.

"What I'm about to tell you, monk, goes no further. Do you understand?" Inuyasha said, waiting for his friend to make the promise of never repeating his secret to another living soul.

"You have my word, Inuyasha," Miroku agreed.

"Sesshoumaru claimed me as his mate over a moon ago..."

oOoOoOo

By the end of his tale, Inuyasha was in tears, as was Miroku too. Inuyasha had told his friend everything. Of how malicious his brother had been when they first rutted—even though Sesshoumaru had known it was his half brother's first time being intimate with anyone. He told how Sesshoumaru abused him at every opportunity. He also told how his brother would confound him with affectionate kisses and lingering caresses, not to mention how Sesshoumaru would take his time making love to him, making him feel wanted and loved—something he had never thought he would get from anyone else, other than his parents.

Wiping the wetness from his eyes with the back of his hands and sniffling, Inuyasha was yet to tell his friend of his biggest hurt, the loss of his unborn pup. But that news would have to wait until later, as Sesshoumaru suddenly came into view dragging behind him a rather large kill. Apparently, the Western heir knew that they would be having guests for dinner.

As usual, Inuyasha prepared the meal, cooking a small portion for Miroku, knowing the human couldn't eat the meat raw like he and his brother did. Inuyasha had a small pantry that contained rice and spices. He also had a well stocked garden with growing corn, tomatoes, onions, squash, and other green leafy vegetables, though it was all far from being edible as it wasn't the right season yet for harvesting. But still, the hanyou was exceptionally proud to show his friend the accomplishment of his own making.

Adding a dash of spice and salt to Miroku's food as he placed it on a plate, Inuyasha turned up his nose at the smell of the cooked meat. Although he didn't require much added to his food to enjoy it, and Sesshoumaru really didn't require anything in order to eat it, Inuyasha's taste buds varied from time to time.

Once the meal was over, and the plates were cleared away, Sesshoumaru excused himself by simply leaving the hut without a word.

Throughout the entire meal, Miroku had picked up on the strain and tension coming from both his friend, and his friend's brother. It was as if Sesshoumaru was scared to talk to Inuyasha, and vice versa.

"Come, Miroku, I know that you must be tired. There's an extra room here for you, that you can sleep in tonight," Inuyasha offered.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking Inuyasha but, where is your… brother sleeping?"

Watching his friend closely, Miroku noticed the faint pink tint that slowly covered the hanyou's cheeks and ears. _**I've never seen Inuyasha blush**__** before**__!_ Miroku thought, and he had to admit to himself that Inuyasha looked rather adorable while doing so.

"He… he… uh… he's been sleeping outside," Inuyasha finally stuttered, lowering his eyes, ashamed to divulge that he and Sesshoumaru have not been acting as a proper mated inu pair.

Whatever answer Miroku had expected to hear, that definitely wasn't it.

"I thought that you said he was your mate? And, correct me if I'm wrong but, don't inu youkai mate for life?"

"Yeah, yeah. And believe me, that bastard's not going anywhere any time soon," Inuyasha shot back, while glaring at the closed door to his dwelling.

"So, why is he sleeping outside? Unless of course, his bedroom performance leaves much to be desired," Miroku teased, bouncing his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

_Grrggh!_

The growl was enough of an indicator to inform the monk that the other youkai had heard every single word. And did Miroku here a hiss of something? There was also a faint but very noticeable smell of acid in the air.

"Um… no, Miroku," Inuyasha intervened quickly, trying to cool his fiery face as he recalled the rutting he and his brother shared. "I need to finish telling you the rest of the story, and explain the reason why I'm here in the village, instead of at home."

And so the rest of the night was spent with Inuyasha relaying the remainder his tale.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how is that? So, now Miroku has been introduced into the picture and Sesshy is not happy. Will he cause problems for Inuyasha?

Nemesis

**Up next**: Naraku


	15. Wicked Games

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
This chapter is dedicated to my 400th reviewer:  
_**k k m – c r a z y f a n 2 4  
**_

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_Special thank you to:_ KagomeYasha, Melthefangirl, mochiusagi, Anelir-sensei, Liza, Yumi-nachan, Yaoiholic28, perinani, lil joker, Pumpkinpi, Darklight14, NiSama, delalune4, Animelover6000, AkatsukixXxProdigy, JinxyKat, Fluffy's Green Comb, Just Lee, milkchocolatehot64, DeityOfDeath, Ladykaa28, George2Bob1, AnimeFreak2468, dashllee, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, NinjaSheik, Firehedgehog, TiggerTails, egglorru, Shinimegami7, JtheChosen1, darkroge, and to those who have read but didn't review, I hope you had enjoyed the story thus far.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 15: Wicked Games

Miroku awoke to the most delicious smell of breakfast cooking in the main room. He wondered how Inuyasha learned to create such fulfilling meals. Being a pampered inu-prince, they didn't really allow Inuyasha to stray into the kitchen to linger and talk, much less learn how to cook as that was seen as a servant's job—and far below someone of Inuyasha's high station.

Slipping his robe on and exiting the room, Miroku could just barely hear the hushed harsh voices of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"I'm tired, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said, his voice laced with sadness. "And I'm not in the mood for your crap this morning."

"What else transpired between you and the human then, little brother, for you to be this tired?"

Although Sesshoumaru hadn't outright said that Inuyasha had done anything indecent, the accusation was still there.

Disbelieving golden orbs widened a bit more at what was being implied. "What are you saying?"

"You and the monk were awake far longer than necessary after the last meal," Sesshoumaru said with a sneer. His youkai had been edgy since the other male's arrival, and the future lord was quite certain that the human's intentions were more than just the seemingly innocent feelings of a _friend_.

"You're just jealous because I'd rather spend my time with Miroku than with you. And why shouldn't I be with him? After all, you haven't given me any real reason as to why I should spend time with you," Inuyasha truthfully argued.

Sharp teeth grated together. It seemed that Inuyasha had struck a cord within his half brother.

It was true. Sesshoumaru haven't given his brother any type of explanation as to why he should spent time with him. But, whatever the case might be, Sesshoumaru wanted Inuyasha near _him__,_ and not the monk. These past few weeks had been agonizing for the older inu. The twin priestesses had been fawning over his brother, and he didn't much care for it—not one bit. Then, the other females in the village had brought baskets of food and other household items to Inuyasha following their move-in, and again his stomach had dropped at all the attention Inuyasha was receiving.

Up until then Sesshoumaru had been able to contain his jealously, but now, the arrival of the monk threatened the frail security of his and Inuyasha's relationship. It was too much for the daiyoukai to handle. Sesshoumaru couldn't filter through the many rampant emotions that were springing up within his being—aggravating his youkai so much that he felt he needed to spill blood.

At that moment, the very object of their conversation casually waltzed into the room as if nothing was amiss.

"Ohayoo gazaimasu," Miroku greeted, yawning, barely covering his mouth with a hand.

"Ohayoo, Miroku," Inuyasha returned with a warm smile, causing Sesshoumaru to growl. The hanyou had never bestowed any form of affection towards him in greeting—ever! He could feel a murderous boiling in his gut, and knew he had to get some fresh air if he wasn't to make a cutting retort.

The daiyoukai was about to take his leave, when Miroku prevented him by calling out…... "Lord Sesshoumaru, if you don't mind, I would like to accompany you for a short walk."

The younger sibling narrowed his eyes—staring at his mate and daring him to refuse his friend's generous offer. Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru did not want Miroku anywhere near him, least of take a walk with him, but he thought that this would be the only way to get Sesshoumaru to change his opinion of humans—to a certain degree at least. Miroku would be able to talk some sense into the thick-headed youkai.

Sesshoumaru again found himself cutting off a barbed comment in front of his mate. Quietly walking out of the hut he went towards the forest, with the monk right on his heels.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha," Miroku said over his shoulder, before taking off after the stoic older inu.

Sighing, Inuyasha stared out after his brother's form, watching him disappear in the shadow of the trees. With breakfast wasted, he salvaged what he could and then set about cleaning up his little habitat, before preparing the noon meal.

oOoOoOo

The regal youkai footsteps were silent, Miroku observed. And the demon didn't bend a single blade of grass, or disturb the shrubs and low hanging branches that they passed, while Miroku snapped twigs left right and centre as he shuffled leaves into the air in his wake, sending birds and other small animals scattering for cover.

The odd walking companions said nothing to one another as they journeyed, something for which Sesshoumaru was most grateful. But he knew deep down that the soothing silence would be broken. Soon.

And it was.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sensing that the inuyoukai was not going to respond, Miroku continued on regardless. "Inuyasha… your mate… is concerned about your behavior."

Stopping suddenly, Sesshoumaru fixed the monk with a pointed glare. "And what concern would that be, ningen, to you? What business is it, of yours?"

The brave human stood his ground, staring right back at Sesshoumaru unflinchingly. "First and foremost, Inuyasha is my friend, and as such, that makes it pretty much my business when he comes to me in tears expressing that you, his mate, no longer desire him," Miroku disclosed.

Sesshoumaru stood transfixed. How could Inuyasha think, let alone say such a thing? And to another male no less! "That's ridiculous," he blustered.

"To you, maybe, my lord, but you forget that Inuyasha is half-human, and therefore he needs reassurance from his mate that he is still wanted, in spite of your sad and recent loss," Miroku sincerely replied.

"How…. dare you," Sesshoumaru seethed. The lost pup was still a touchy subject with him, as well as with Inuyasha. It was just that he hid his pain better than his brother.

Miroku began to think that it was quite possible he had overstepped his presumption of Sesshoumaru's feelings toward his friend, especially when he saw the slight reddish tint that appeared in normally golden cold orbs. But the monk needed to know. He had to be certain.

"Then correct me if I'm wrong, Lord Sesshoumaru, but isn't it true that you're taking another as a mate?"

The red instantly receded from Sesshoumaru's eyes at the question. Why would he take another mate? He had no need to do so. His past ruts had proven that he could not impregnate a female. Even his interaction with them, he had found boring. Up until he realized that Inuyasha was his true mate, Sesshoumaru had basically kept to himself and rarely, if at all, did he socialize with betas other than his mother and Izayoi. And even those occasions were seldom.

_**Damn**__** my brother's**__** human**__** side**__**!**_

Sesshoumaru knew that he had to figure out a way to put Inuyasha's fears aside. Gritting his teeth in obvious anger, he asked in a strained voice, "What do you suggest, monk?" It aggravated him to have to ask this man's opinion, but the youkai didn't know how to deal with his brother's emotions.

Smiling almost evilly, Miroku replied, "Do what any strong mate would, my lord—reassert your beta's position, and your dominance over him." With that said, the monk nodded in parting, and then leisurely strolled back towards the village—leaving a stunned Sesshoumaru staring after him.

oOoOoOo

_**Great! Just fuckin' great!**_ Inuyasha complained to himself. _**Another meal ruined.**_

Neither Miroku, nor Sesshoumaru, had returned for lunch, and now it was fast approaching dinner. Not that Inuyasha cared really, for he had decided that after two missed meals, he wasn't making another thing to eat for his guests.

_**They can get their own damn food!**_

Earlier, to ease his stress, he had slipped off to the hot springs for a relaxing bath. Now, he was ready to go to sleep. Moriyaku had told him that he would continue to feel as if he still carried a pup, and though the bleeding had finally stopped now, he was feeling sluggish and worn out.

Stopping at what he was doing, Inuyasha looked down at his stomach, placing a protective hand over it. His vision blurred as tears gathered in his eyes, but he furiously wiped them away. He was not going to allow grief for his lost pup to overtake him. He was going to recover from this, and be stronger for it.

So, with that thought in mind, Inuyasha set about putting away what would have been the last meal of the day and then he blew out the candles that were lighting up his home, along with the flames of the fire pit, leaving only the ambers to burn, thus keeping him from being cold.

Quietly entering the bedroom, Inuyasha changed into his sleeping yutaka and settled onto his pallet, falling quickly into another restless slumber.

oOoOoOo

Standing at the threshold of the doorway, Sesshoumaru noiselessly took stock of his sleeping mate. After the monk left his presence earlier, he had done a lot of serious thinking regarding Inuyasha. His youkai had been strangely absent for a while, yet now, as he stared down at his young mate, the beast inside of him came rushing back to the forefront.

_**I have wronged you in the worse way imaginable, Inuyasha. And I cannot turn back the sands of time to undo the hurt**__**. B**__**ut I **__**vow that I **__**will make amends to do right by you**_, Sesshoumaru promised silently to himself.

He understood now, that Inuyasha did indeed deserve to be treated with respect. Sesshoumaru, for all his superior intellect, had not been thinking properly. Yes, Inuyasha deserved to be treated how a beta should be treated.

Without hesitating, Sesshoumaru disrobed, donned a pair of sleeping pants, and then crawled under the assortment of thick warm furs to lie beside his mate.

oOoOoOo

Warm.

Secure.

Content.

These were all the things Inuyasha was feeling upon waking up in the middle of the night. He hadn't felt this safe in a good long while. In fact, Inuyasha only remembered snuggling in bed with his mother and father when he had been scared from a bad dream, or from hearing strange bumps during the night—those moments were the best, protected and loved. And that was exactly how he felt now. Unfortunately, this sensation abruptly came to a halt when Inuyasha felt himself being gently squeezed around the middle.

At first, the young inu thought his friend, Miroku, might have decided to keep him company through the long exhausting night. But thinking about it some more, Inuyasha knew better. Sesshoumaru would not have permitted such an open display of affection in their bed, regardless of the intent, and also regardless of the fact that Sesshoumaru never slept in it. Well, apart from now.

Sesshoumaru's strange behavior baffled Inuyasha. He didn't understand why the daiyoukai acted… well, jealous… towards his friends, and the villagers. They, by no means, posed any kind of threat to Sesshoumaru's status as an Alpha. So that meant that something else was fueling his brother's ire.

And what was even stranger, Inuyasha realized, was the fact that his brother was the one making him feel… loved.

This was just too weird, even by Inuyasha's standards, and he knew he had to get away to sort out his feelings, no matter how badly he wanted to stay in bed with Sesshoumaru.

Not wanting to disturb his resting mate, Inuyasha remained perfectly still while trying to figure out a way to leave the warmth of Sesshoumaru's body. But then the inevitable happened.

"I know you are awake, Inuyasha."

_**Damn.**_

"Got tired of being out in the cold?" Inuyasha asked, trying to sound disinterested.

"No. You know the elements do not affect me, since I am a full-blooded youkai," Sesshoumaru replied, not comprehending his mistake in his choice of words until after his beta stiffened in his arms.

Inuyasha made to get up out of the bed. He didn't want to hear about him being a taint to their father's blood-line. But Sesshoumaru kept his hold on his mate, and he rolled them around on the pallet to where he was on top of Inuyasha, pinning him down.

Blushing, the younger half-inu was at a loss. He'd been underneath Sesshoumaru before, yet somehow this time seemed different. "W-what?" he stammered.

Leaning in closer to his trapped beta, Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, memorizing the earth and wind scent that identified his brother as a child of nature. Wondering if Inuyasha tasted as delectable as he smelled, the future lord took a generous lick of Inuyasha's reddening cheek.

A plethora of favor exploded in Sesshoumaru's mouth, and he continued to lick greedily downward towards his mate's neck, gently nibbling on the soft span of exposed flesh then sucking on it, causing Inuyasha to give a throaty moan.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru? Oh…ohhhh…."

The tongue continued on its journey and laved each of Inuyasha's nipples in turn, Sesshoumaru's teeth gently tugging and pinching the raised pebbles. Moving further down Inuyasha's firm abdomen, gliding it through a faint silver line of hair, Sesshoumaru circled around his mate's navel for a few moments, and then dipped his tongue inside.

Inuyasha was lost in a haze a lust. Never had he experienced such tortured sensations, not even when Sesshoumaru had taken him for the very first time. Why was Sesshoumaru being so considerate all of sudden? He couldn't be doing this because of the pup they lost, could he? No, that would just be cruel and unkind, Inuyasha thought.

But Inuyasha's mind was turning to mush, and thinking straight was becoming impossible for the young half blood. It became even more so when Sesshoumaru cupped his sacs while rubbing a finger right above his opening. Inuyasha felt his growing length hurting. It leaked a steady stream of white that beaded around the head, which slowly oozed down the silky smooth organ. It felt to Inuyasha, that he actually forgot to breath.

Deciding to end his misery, Inuyasha did something that he rarely did, even in private; he grabbed his cock and yanked on it a few times, to hurry his release along. So far gone into the feelings of pleasure, Inuyasha was barely aware of the insertion of Sesshoumaru's middle digit. Nor did Inuyasha take much notice of his mate's free hand on top of his, helping to stroke him.

Inuyasha breathing was labored, as was Sesshoumaru's. The oldest of the pair wanted to plunge into the loosening puckered hole, but Sesshoumaru restrained himself. He was pleasuring his mate. Inuyasha should have had this attention during their initial rut, but Sesshoumaru had only wanted to sedate his own needs—ignoring Inuyasha's all together. He knew he would have plenty of time to make things up to his young mate, for now Sesshoumaru was intent on making Inuyasha feel nothing but pleasure when they rutted.

Feeling Inuyasha's body become tense and rigid, Sesshoumaru quickly opened his mouth and latched on to the erupting head, savoring his brother's essence. Never having had a male before, as he'd always bedded females, Sesshoumaru thought the taste of another's seed would be quite repulsive to him, but it wasn't. The taste though, was much different than that of a female, which was plain with a variety of scents mingled with it, some of which Sesshoumaru found were quite offensive. However, with Inuyasha's seed, there was a slight salty tang to it, giving it a unique appeal, and Sesshoumaru wanted more from his beta. And as he continued to swallow, he wondered if Inuyasha's human form would have the same taste as a normal female. Inwardly smirking, Sesshoumaru vowed to himself that he would find out come the next full moon.

Spent and completely relaxed, Inuyasha trembled from his hard release. He had been taken aback by Sesshoumaru putting his mouth on him, but being near boneless, Inuyasha hadn't cared what Sesshoumaru did to him at that point. Just as long as Sesshoumaru continued doing what he was doing, giving out pleasure, then Inuyasha was perfectly content to lay there and enjoy it.

And Sesshoumaru must have picked up on his thoughts, because Inuyasha now felt the widening of his entrance as his brother squeezed more fingers into his hot tight channel, and began to scissor them. After today, Inuyasha knew he would no longer truly be a virgin, for up until now, every time Sesshoumaru had taken him, Inuyasha had always been in his female form.

Removing his fingers, Sesshoumaru carefully nudged himself into the semi-tight channel, panting at controlling himself. Oh… how easy it would be to let go and pound into his mate. But he had promised himself that he wouldn't. He just hoped he could hold to that self made pledge.

Taking his time, entering tortuously slowly, listening to Inuyasha's little whines and letting them guide him on when to continue pushing, Sesshoumaru knew this was quite different than bedding a bitch. Sesshoumaru's manhood was gripped tightly within his beta's hole, which held and squeezed his cock much tighter than a female's entrance. Sesshoumaru felt himself swelling even harder, and it was just the beginning their rut.

Once fully sheathed, he waited for Inuyasha to let him know that he could move. Looking down at his brother, Sesshoumaru saw that Inuyasha was a lovely mess. His hair was spread wild about his head. His face was flushed, and his skin was damp with sweat. And his cock was standing erect again, twitching from the rush of blood, with dots of pearly fluid on his stomach.

_**Oh yes**__**… **__**a messy**__**,**__** lovely**__**,**__** vision indeed**_, Sesshoumaru thought.

Finding himself with his legs wrapped over Sesshoumaru's powerful arms, Inuyasha wasn't quite sure what was supposed to happen, what he was supposed to do. So he did what felt natural. He bucked his hips.

Sesshoumaru grunted at being pushed further inside his mate's hidden orifice. Intercourse with Inuyasha as a male was not that diverse from rutting with a female. Starting slow, Sesshoumaru pulled out until only the tip of his manhood remained inside. Then, thrusting back in with a little more speed, Sesshoumaru began working up a gratifying pace.

It was bizarre for Inuyasha to watch at how his cock bobbed from the back and forth motions of his mate's thrusts, and he held onto the furs as his Alpha's rhythm became faster. And then Sesshoumaru leaned in further, spreading Inuyasha's legs further apart in order to drive deeper and harder.

The beta moaned. He had an uncontrollable urge to grab his erection again, but it was trapped now between his and his brother's stomachs, getting some much needed friction there. So Inuyasha did the next best thing, he boldly feasted upon Sesshoumaru's pink nubs that were within distance of his mouth.

The sensual suckling was unexpected for Sesshoumaru, though his youkai was elated by his shy beta's intimate contact. Not understanding what was taking place between them, the daiyoukai once again claimed his beta. Biting into the junction of Inuyasha neck and shoulder, Sesshoumaru drank the blood that filled his mouth. And without any warning, Inuyasha reciprocated his Alpha's action.

Without either one of them acknowledging what transpired, Inuyasha released his second load, and Sesshoumaru discharged his seed deep within Inuyasha shortly thereafter.

Inuyasha felt wonderful. His body quivered and hummed. He thought that this must be the feeling that his mother talked about. He was tingling all over as he attempted to regain control over his harsh breathing.

Sesshoumaru was in no better shape. He was exhausted. Normally after sex, he would be ready to get up to take a bath, or better yet have another round of rutting. But now, as he stifled a yawn, he felt himself getting drowsy. Sesshoumaru shook his head. It was apparent that his stamina wasn't what he thought it was—he would have to correct that. Carefully, he pulled his spent erection out of his mate, not concerned in the least about the back flow of semen that spilled out.

Lying back on the cushion of furs, Sesshoumaru situated himself behind Inuyasha, spooning himself in close and closing his eyes in post sexual bliss. He hadn't thought it possible for him to have any type of emotion for his brother, but it seemed that he did care for his beta after all, enough to make love to him, and not just have a selfish rut. He had no wish to take on another mate, least of all a mate like Kaori. She would be dealt with once he and Inuyasha returned back home. But for now, while they were away from the demands of being the future rulers of the Western Lands, this time Sesshoumaru meant to properly court his young beta.

oOoOoOo

Sparkling crimson eyes carefully scanned the scroll that had been delivered earlier to him.

Naraku crushed the parchment in his claws immediately after reading it, and he gritted his teeth in anger. His little frolic with that bitch would be his undoing. He knew such distractions of bodily pleasures had no room in his life, which was why he tended to abstain or seek out those of his same type. Males were less complicated, and didn't always want a permanent relationship. One or two nights of gratification were enough for them.

The delivered message had been from his father, demanding his presence in the Western Land. The reason why: His charge—Kaori—was in trouble for fornicating with another, an unnamed male, during mating season. And he was being called to find out if he knew anything about it, owing that he was her bodyguard. If there was anything that he had learned in all of the years he had served under the white dogs, it was that inus only rutted with inus, with the exception of the Great Dog Demon.

Shit!

This was not going to go down in his favor if his father, and Lord Gaori, accused him of anything that Kaori had gotten herself into.

_**Something… is not right about this. My plan is not working out how it should. **__**Why not?**_ Naraku pondered, pacing the length of his office. _**I need to get close to the priestess to discover the location of the Shikon Jewel. What did that bitch do?!!**_

There was nothing for it, Naraku concluded, coming to sit at his desk to write a reply to his father, informing him of when he would be arriving… He would have to travel to Taisho's domain to find out what Kaori had done to fuck-up this time.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? Sesshoumaru does have a heart after all! And how is this going to affect them? Will this change their abusive relationship? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

**Up next**: Naraku arrives to the Western Lands.


	16. Confrontational

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_Special thank you to:_ Liza, Obsession No Es Amor, Anatin123, lulu, Kathleen Yuki, tati1, mochiusagi, Ying-Darkness, hwangpah, Petit Minet, Yumi-nachan, Madame de Coeur, Anelir-sensei, George2Bob1, Pumpkinpi, NinjaSheik (love your avatar, I thinks she's sexy!), Aryan801chan, lil joker (I just simply love your avatar! It's hot!), JinxyKat, Princess Sin, Animelover6000 (can I have your avatar? Sesshoumaru looks absolutely yummy!), dashllee, Firehedgehog, milkchocolatehot64, egglorru, kkm-crazyfan24 (I'm a yoai fan too, perfect avatar), Shinimegami7, katzeiason69, ruby red 1989, DemonQueen17, Utena-Puchiko-nyu (hugs & kisses to you my dear!), AkatsukixXxProdigy, AnimeFreak2468, and to those who have read but didn't review, I hope you had enjoyed the story thus far.

Notes: Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! Again, I apologize for not updating in a timely manner. I'm still without internet, so please just be a little patient with me.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 16: Confrontational

Timid knocking at the door startled Inuyasha awake. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Sesshoumaru hadn't stirred from his slumber at the intrusive banging, which was highly odd considering that his brother didn't require a lot of sleep. Being a Youkai (a full-blooded demon) meant that Sesshoumaru could go for days, weeks even, without needing any rest. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had to replenish his depleted energy much sooner because of his human blood, but once he was properly rested he could go at least a day or two without having to close his eyes again.

Climbing out of bed and slipping into his robe, Inuyasha intended to see who it was that had the audacity to bother him so early in the damn morning. But having risen up from their covering of furs and beginning to walk, Inuyasha winced in obvious soreness from Sesshoumaru's overzealous the night before. His alpha's need to make up for his lack of pleasing him the correct way had seemed oh so pleasant while it was happening, and the daiyoukai had proven repeatedly that he wasn't lacking in bedroom talent. But now Inuyasha knew he would have to make a trip to the near-by hot springs to soothe his aching body.

He smiled in thought as he moved gingerly towards the front door. He would swear that his mate had been trying to fuck him to death from the many couplings they had done throughout the night. They had even had one early morning rut. Warmth bloomed in his stomach and spread outward, happiness filling him just from his brief reminiscing of his growing sexual experiences. If Inuyasha couldn't be any more embarrassed by his blushing face, he was now also sporting an erection, his robe tenting vaguely from the bulge.

With a small irritated sigh, Inuyasha pushed aside the covering of the entrance. "This had better be good!" he intoned none to gently, letting whoever it was on the other side know he was not amused at being disturbed so soon into a new morning.

"Well, Mutt-face, aren't you gonna give me a proper welcome?"

Too shocked at the sight of the unexpected visitor, Inuyasha didn't have time to resist any physical advances by the other male as he found himself pulled into strong arms and embraced. Golden eyes widened beyond what was possible as Inuyasha felt his semi-swollen cock being deliberately rubbed through the thin material of his robe by the greeting male's thigh, causing the organ to harden even further than what Inuyasha wanted, and making the young hanyou whimper in distress.

That one tiny sound instantly alerted the sleeping inuyoukai in the next room.

Acting swiftly, Sesshoumaru raced across the room and separated Inuyasha from his attacker—hauling the dishonorable pest off his feet and shaking him like a rag doll.

Startled by his mate's abrupt appearance, Inuyasha began to tremble with fear from Sesshoumaru's dominating aura. Normally, Inuyasha would curse out his brother for daring to interfere. But not today. Apparently, his youkai wanted to see what his mate could do at fending off other males, and he wasn't going to be disappointed.

The overwhelming heat of Sesshoumaru's power radiated all over Inuyasha's body, stirring his desire for his mate, and Inuyasha had to gather up his robe to prevent it from being soiled by his dripping manhood. In all honesty, he really hadn't known that his brother would look so hot when riled with anger.

Inuyasha had to bite at his bottom lip to keep a moan of need from escaping.

"You have no right to touch what is mine so intimately, wolf!" Sesshoumaru snarled matter-of-factly before throwing the younger male he held across the path, causing him to crash into a near-by hut, destroying it. Luckily, it was unoccupied.

Picking himself up, the wolf dusted off his tail. "Who the hell are you to make such a bold statement? Last I checked, Inuyasha is still mine to claim."

Knowing his father was behind this escapade did not bode well with the Western heir. He was going to put a stop to the old man's meddling once and for all, as well as any other competition in the process.

Particles of dirt and debris swirled around Sesshoumaru, engulfing him within the fast spinning vortex that he was creating. His eyes became wide with blood, and his face extended outward.

"I am Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's Alpha. And you, wolf, have challenged me for him. Prepare…. to die!"

oOoOoOo

The foundations of the palace shook, and the occupants of the estate attempted to keep from toppling over. A shockwave of some sort had hit the majestic dwelling, causing those within it to seek refuge in the main hall where their lord was currently holding court.

"Be at peace," Toga calming but firmly called out, rising a hand to forestall the fears of his household. "Do not be alarmed. Please go back to your daily chores, and if there is a need to leave here, I will come and inform each of you myself."

The servants bowed respectfully to the Inu no Taisho, and quietly retreated.

"Niichan, you are only going to make Gorai madder?"

"You sound as if you actually care about that dog, Shizuka," Toga said.

"Please… I'm merely concerned for the pup," Shizuka replied.

"The pup will not come to harm, I give you my word on that."

Fanning herself, Shizuka turned to look into mirrored amber eyes. They were alike in appearance. Out of all of them, she resembled her older brother the most, never mind the blue crescent moon in her forehead similar to Izumi's and Sesshoumaru's. "Kaori's bodyguard arrived this morning," she announced.

"Hai, I know. Naraku has been her bodyguard since she was born. Muso lived with Gorai ever since he claimed the Northern territory. They share a history together… long before Gorai became mated to Emi."

Shizuka was extremely happy at the change in the topic of conversation. She couldn't bear to think what Kaori was thinking, by lying about the pup she carried.

"Hm, has Muso or Gorai told Naraku of this?" she carefully asked. Naraku was a touchy subject for Gorai.

"No, neither of them have done so. And it is my firm belief that they will keep Naraku in the dark," Toga answered, standing up from his high back chair.

"Where are you going, Niichan? Are you not finished playing around with Sesshoumaru?"

"Come now, sister, I get no pleasure from this," he said, the corners of his lips turning slightly upward.

An undignified snort erupted from the inu female. "You enjoy watching my nephew flounder through this debacle."

"He created this calamity, Shizuka. He should have listened to me in the first place… if he had done so, none of this would have happened. I will not allow him, or anyone else, to mistreat Inuyasha, as he is too vital for the survival of our clan. With the exception of Kaori and Izumi, there hasn't been a pup born in over fifty years. Izumi has taken it upon herself to never get pupped again, right along with Emi and," Toga sadly proclaimed. "And then, there's you," he added.

"Please, brother, don't…"

Bowing her head in agreement, Shizuka didn't add anything else. Toga was right. Inuyasha had been the last pup to be born. None of the other inu clans had since sent any messages of recent births. If their proud clan were to continue, pups were needed, desperately. And she had not found a mate in her long life, the one she wanted having been killed by the panther tribe many, many years ago.

Shizuka had sworn to never allow herself to fall in love again. She wouldn't risk her heart a second time—losing Ayumu had almost killed her.

"Please forgive me, Niichan, that was very thoughtless of me," Shizuka apologized humbly.

"There is nothing to forgive, sister. By the flow of power Sesshoumaru is currently displaying, I'm guessing that Kouga has made his presence known. And don't worry, I'm sure Sesshoumaru will have Inuyasha pupped again in no time," Toga said with a contagious beaming smile.

The siblings went their separate ways. But once the chamber was empty, another form entered.

oOoOoOo

A large paw stepped out of the dust cloud, followed by another one. Then, all movement ceased.

The humans of the village had run inside their huts. Some had raced to Kaede's for fear that their own dwellings would be destroyed, because they were so close to where the demons were fighting. Strangely enough though, the demons did not seem set to end their lives, for they fought over a matter that didn't concern them, and the people were thankful for that.

"Inuyasha! Snap him out of it!" Miroku pleaded as he rushed to his friend's hut, alerted to the fighting when he saw Sesshoumaru throw Kouga across the path. All of them were friends, and the monk couldn't for the life of him figure out what would have happened to cause Inuyasha's brother to attack the wolf prince in such a manner.

The enormous beast that had silently emerged pawed the dirt, snorting in disgust at the scene being played out, but Sesshoumaru was not backing down and he waited for the wolf to regain proper footing, eager to continue his battle. However, the young transformed demon simply lay on the ground and turned his oversized head towards the surrounding forest, sensing the presence of another demon.

Rustling in the trees caused Sesshoumaru to abandon his current prey temporarily, and he focused on the new enemy, watching cautiously as another inu materialized from the grove of foliage; a much larger inu, larger than Sesshoumaru. Compared to the inu prince, Sesshoumaru was a small annoying flea.

Sesshoumaru momentarily hunkered down before launching himself at the intruding inuyoukai. And, as fast the attack happened, so it was over. The other unidentified dog slashed its paw across Sesshoumaru's muzzle, dazing him. If they had been in their humanoid forms the hit would have been the equivalent to that of a good hard punch. Sesshoumaru stumbled, before falling to the ground in a crumbled heap.

Inuyasha ran over to where Sesshoumaru remained unmoving, but the large dog blocked his way.

"Don't hurt him, Otoutsan, please," Inuyasha begged trying to get around the inu he called father.

Soft red eyes looked down at Inuyasha, and a gigantic pink tongue came out of the dog's mouth to gently lick Inuyasha's face, to let the hanyou know that everything would be fine. It whined low in its throat, and then stood, latching its teeth onto the scruff of Sesshoumaru's neck. Then, with the defeated demon between its jowls, it began to walk off.

"Who was that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, placing a tentative hand on her friend's shoulder.

"That…… was my old man."

The teenagers stared in awe at the vanishing majestic large white inu that had picked-up Inuyasha's brother with little to no trouble at all, and watched as it trotted off in the direction of the West.

oOoOoOo

So, that was the big secret that the half-breed was somehow able to conceive. But the question now was, how? How was her cousin able to get pupped? There wasn't any feasible way, unless Izumi was giving Inuyasha a potion of some kind. But Kaori immediately dismissed that thought. She couldn't see her aunt helping the mongrel with anything.

No, Inuyasha must be getting a fertility potion from someone else. How else was he able to conceive?

Back tracking her steps, Kaori went towards the family wing. She would no doubt find some, if not all, of her answers there. But first, she was going to have to stop at her set of rooms to change. Naraku had arrived, and she knew she should probably be present to welcome him.

oOoOoOo

After depositing Sesshoumaru in his private chambers, Toga walked back outside using a different entrance than the one he had come in, and was amazed to be greeted by a rare sight; both of his mates were talking—civically—to one another. This was a special moment for the Taiyoukai. Izumi and Izayoi had been stubborn in not wanting to form any type of friendship. Then again, Toga couldn't really blame them. For many months that had blended into years, Izumi held Izayoi at a distance. And it didn't matter how hard Izayoi had tried to befriend the inu, Izumi completely ignored Izayoi for the last half century.

Toga figured that now, with Izumi being pupped, her demeanor had mellowed some, but only time would tell if it continued after his third heir had been born.

oOoOoOo

Through the open courtyard, Naraku walked until he reached the main gate. There, he was again stopped by Taisho's guard dogs, very immense dogs at that, and after being questioned for the second time since his arrival, the half-demon was permitted to finally enter the vestibule of the palace.

A timid female inu servant bowed to him, and then she gestured for him to follow her to a waiting lounge in order for the lord of the house to be summoned.

Naraku nearly sneered in distaste at the god like riches that were so blatantly thrown in everyone's face, including his; but he would have this, and more, he reminded himself, once he obtained his heart's desire, his treasure.

"Welcome to my home, Naraku," Toga warmly greeted, his mates bowing just behind him.

"Thank you, sir. Though, I must confess that I am at a loss as to why I was summoned. My father and your brother, Lord Gorai, entrusted the safe keeping of the North to me until their return."

Impressed by Naraku's political fineness and tactfulness, Toga smiled. "My brother will be leaving for home in a few more days, but there is a complicated matter that needs attention and perhaps you might be able to help clarify it. But first, let me show you to where you will be staying and then tomorrow, we can discuss the mystery that has everyone up-in-arms."

Bowing to show his respect, Naraku quietly followed the Inu no Taisho. The older dog radiated power, and Naraku was being crushed by it. He had to fall back, there was no way he could maintain an equal footing with the lord. Not even Gorai's power was this stifling. He was choking, thus stumbling along.

"Are you alright, Master Naraku?" Izayoi asked, eyeing him with concern and suspicion.

"Yes, I'm quite fine, thank you. I'm just merely tired from the trip. Plus, I've just returned from a recent recon mission for Lord Gorai which I, unfortunately, cannot discuss until I've spoken with him first. You do understand, Lady Izayoi?"

"Oh, I understand quite well," the human princess giggled. The tinkling sound was foreign to Naraku's ears, but it somehow made him blush.

Enduring the awful display, Izumi just followed along without complaint, thinking that the human was just pitiful, but her private thoughts were intruded upon.

"And I hear congratulations are in order, Lady Izumi," Naraku said, turning slightly to her.

"For what?"

Izumi had been so consumed by her own musings that she had completely missed the mentioning of her conceiving another heir for Toga.

"Why, for the new life you carry, my lady," Naraku answered.

"Uh, well, it was completely unexpected," she replied, placing a loving hand over the bump.

"But not un-welcomed I hope?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Toga cut in, amber orbs sparkling with pride. "Pups are a rare treasure to behold within our clan."

"If I may be so bold as to ask but, where is Lady Kaori? I thought she would be among those to welcome me," Naraku inquired. He was keeping up a brave front, hoping that they would reach his room soon.

"I did not inform her of your arrival." That was all Toga said in response to Naraku's enquiry and, as they came to a stop at one of the many shoji that lined the corridor of the guest wing he added, "Here is where you will be staying. The last meal is a six. I will send someone to personally attend to you for your stay. If you require anything else, please ask. I will summon you in the morning for the meeting. Until then, please enjoy my hospitality. You are welcome to visit just about every area of my home except for the family wing—that is strictly off limits."

Without waiting for any acknowledgement Toga turned with Izayoi and Izumi on his heels, and walked away.

Staring after the famous dog and his mates, Naraku continued to stand in the middle of the hallway for a few moments. Then he said, quietly, "You can come out now, Kaori. I know that you are there."

The young princess emerged from the shadows around the corner of the wall, and Naraku smirked as she came closer, but his visage became twisted with anger once he got an eyeful of his charge's condition. Quickly pulling her into his room and slamming the shoji shut, Naraku rounded on her.

"Is this the reason why I have been called away from my duty to your father's land, because of this?!" he berated pointing an accusing finger at her distended abdomen.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kaori countered, trying to make her stomach less visible by wrapping her hitoe around herself, with little success.

Growling, Naraku advanced on her. "What male did you allow to fill your belly with seed? Your father explicitly told us both that you were to only rut with Lord Sesshoumaru."

"And I did… except for that little tumble we had on our way back home. But I assure you, Naraku, the pup is not yours."

Closing his scarlet eyes, Naraku counted slowly to twenty. How could he have so easily forgotten that mistake? He somehow knew that Kaori would be the death of him. And he also knew that he might just as well tell her the truth now, and hope that the gods would be merciful on him when he met with her father and uncle.

"Kaori, you are aware that I am a spider demon, yes?" _A half-demon, but a demon nonetheless._

"Yes, but what does have to do with my pup?"

"Female spiders are capable of laying thousands of eggs for a single hatching. In my case, being a male… I can plant a multitude of seed, in one spent release of fluid, to insure conception."

Timidly stepping away from her bodyguard, Kaori began to tremble, and her face went pale.

Naraku knew he needed to grab hold of her before she did something stupid, like abort the child and his hands reached out for her.

"Let go of me! Why are you lying? This is Lord Sesshoumaru's pup," she cried in desperation.

Just then the infant within her womb moved for the first time, reacting to Naraku's presence.

"Ahh!" Doubling over in pain and truthful realization, Kaori fainted.

This was a dangerous situation Naraku found himself to be in. He never thought that… it didn't even occur to him, that she would conceive. More than likely, if he was to tell the truth for once, he could still come out of this unscathed. The worse that could happen was he would be made to mate her.

Naraku shivered at the mere thought of being with her for the rest of his life.

But maybe this could still work in his favor. After all, he did need the princess to point him in the right direction of the Shikon Jewel. And what better way to get closer to her, than by mating her husband's niece.

Laying Kaori on his bed, Naraku went in search of a healer. Then he was going to see his father.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was it? Now we all know who the father of Kaori's pup is. Now the question is: will Naraku own up to his responsibility? Don't know? Well stay tune for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

**Up next**: The truth about Kaori's pup


	17. Kaori’s Lie

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
This chapter is dedicated to my 450th reviewer:  
F i r e h e d g e h o g

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_Special thank you to:_ ladytokyo, Toraus, ZeebaNeiba, claudea, Crazyjess09, southern-punk, Animelover6000, Liza, Madame de Coeur, BrokenBloodDrops, B, Nikkie23534, Darklight14, ArtistOfLight, gypsydancer529, Sekre, Kathleen Yuki, solitare1, pumpkinpi, Yumi-nachan, hyperemoninja, Yazziyou's Daydreamer, George2Bob1, Fluffy's Green Comb, Obsession no es amor, russgirl, Leah182, mochiusagi, mysticalgems, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, JtheChosen1, Princess Sin, milkchocolatehot64, lil joker, JinxyKat, TanithNight, KatzeIason69, egglorru, Wack0 Jack0, and to those who have read but didn't review, I hope you had enjoyed the story thus far.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 17: Kaori's Lie

Naraku quietly kneeled in front of his father after taking Kaori to the healing wing. He thought that it would be better that she went there instead of having a healer come to his room. First of all, it just wouldn't have looked proper since Kaori was unmated. And secondly, he really wasn't in the mood to explain why she was in his room to begin with.

The half-demon gazed into familiar crimson orbs. They were similar in looks, but Naraku had far more hair and height. And an evil streak a mile wide.

Gazing at his father, Naraku every so often would wonder about his mother, owing to the fact the he was a half-demon and an only youngling. His father never mentioned her or how she died—if she died—or if she'd left him after he was hatched. Many thoughts of this nature whirled about Naraku's head now as he thought of his own upcoming fatherhood.

Not that he would be a terrible father, no, he just probably wouldn't be a good one. Naraku had plans that didn't involve children, or mates. He wanted the Shikon Jewel. He wanted to be a full demon, with great power to be revered.

And the only way to get that type of respect was to make sure that he got his information from the one who carefully guarded the jewel's whereabouts—Toga's mate, Princess Izayoi. But a secret of that magnitude would not be given up so lightly.

Sighing, Naraku did figure that by telling his father that he was the sire of Kaori's youngling, then he would be able to get close enough to Izayoi to learn the location of the jewel.

"I'm glad that you were able to come here on such short notice, my son," Muso said, happy to be reunited with his only offspring.

"I do what I must, Father."

"I'm going to get to the heart of the matter, Naraku. Kaori has shamed our lord by lying about the father of the youngling she carries. Since you are with her for the majority of the time, can you tell me who she has been keeping company with?" Muso asked his son.

This was going to be harder than what Naraku thought; but swallowing his pride this one time would not hurt him. "I must say with a heavy heart, Father, that I am the one who planted that seed."

oOoOoOo

Pacing back and forth in the hut, Inuyasha was at a loss at what to do. He unconsciously chewed on one his claws, not really biting it off—they were much too thick and tough for him to that—besides which, he still had baby teeth that were not strong enough to accomplish that task. He had about another fifty years before he could chew and bite through the toughest of things, animal hide, and his own claws.

He worried because Sesshoumaru had been forcibly removed by their father, leaving him alone and unprotected. Inuyasha hoped that Sesshoumaru would be back by nightfall, or at the very latest the following day. Inuyasha just knew that his father wanted Sesshoumaru home to spend some time with Kaori; and it was tearing him apart. Did Sesshoumaru make Kaori feel like she was on top of the world as he did after they rutted? Did Sesshoumaru cuddle with her in the same way? Or did Sesshoumaru watch Kaori as she slept during the night?

Choking on a sob, Inuyasha wondered if Sesshoumaru placed his hands on Kaori's expanding stomach; feeling the movements of their pup.

Miroku and Kagome, along with Kikyo who was nursing Kouga's swollen eye and busted lip, were sitting with Inuyasha; growing concerned with each passing moment. They prayed to their gods that Sesshoumaru would return swiftly.

Inuyasha was becoming unhinged.

oOoOoOo

At this point and time in Sesshoumaru's age, his family knew they should be wary of his temper; as they could see by the acid that dotted along the majestic inter-court of his father's palace as he walked to his appropriate sitting place.

The Western heir-apparent was not pleased to say the least by being spirited away from his mate. His father had no right whatsoever to do such a thing—especially with that hentai monk and foul-smelling wolf lurking about his vulnerable mate. There was no telling what type of lies they were whispering into Inuyasha's ear to lure his young mate to either one of their beds.

A cough called back his attention.

"I take it that there is an extremely valid reason that you have brought me back home, Otoutsan?" Sesshoumaru asked irritated. The gold of his eyes flickered with hints of crimson.

His father said nothing as another door was opened and Naraku entered.

Immediately, Sesshoumaru was on his feet with a hand on the hilt of his sword. He growled low in his throat as a warning for Naraku to keep his distance.

Naraku maintained a fairly good space away from the inuyoukai as was proper to do so. He was in the presence of his lord's brother, son and heir. As much as Naraku hated to do so, he bowed to show his respect.

Then Kaori was practically dragged into the chamber by her father. Gorai made her kneel next to Sesshoumaru, who sneered before scrunching his nose up. With each passing day as the time of birth of the pup drew near, Kaori's scent was becoming more and more offensive to him. The others might not be bothered by the unpleasant smell, but his stomach twisted in agony by the stench.

Toga watched his son become defensive and repulsed at the same time when Naraku and Kaori joined them.

"I think we all know why are here," Toga said out loud for his family and the members of his counsel to hear. "It had been brought to my attention that, from this recent mating season my niece, Kaori, has been pupped."

Applause sounded in the court as whispers roared through the chamber.

"However, I would like it to be documented that my oldest son and heir, Sesshoumaru, is _not_ the sire."

"My lord, for the past three seasons, Lord Sesshoumaru has rutted with Lady Kaori. How he could not be the sire?" one of the members asked curiously.

"My son has rutted with plenty of bitches over these pass three seasons and five decades, with no result of any of them being pupped. However, because Kaori was still in her heat and gave off the scent of an unmated female, she knowingly and willingly lured another male to rut with her. And to ensure a conception, she was given a fertility potion."

The counsel members murmured among each other, some negatively shaking their heads, others with tight thinned lips at being led to believe that their future lord had sired a pup.

Standing to walk around the chamber, Toga paced with his hands behind his back. "My fellow clan members, it had been foretold after Sesshoumaru was born, that he would mate and bear his own pups by one that was not a female."

"My lord, are you saying… suggesting that Lord Sesshoumaru's mate is a male?" another advisor sputtered. Another round of murmuring fanned about over this revelation…..none of the counsel had been informed of this!

"Hai. Two moons ago, Sesshoumaru had successfully rutted and claimed his mate," Toga announced proudly. But there was sadness to his kind and gentle amber eyes.

"Then where is he, my lord?" the eldest of the members asked, eager to meet Lord Sesshoumaru's consort. "He must be brought forth immediately in order to hold a bonding ceremony."

"Due to some unfortunate events, my son's mate is recovering from a miscarriage and will return once he has gained enough strength to travel," Toga explained, going to sit back in his chair.

"My lord, with all due respect, may we inquire as to the name of this male?"

Smiling for all he was worth, Toga said in a loud and clear voice, "Inuyasha."

oOoOoOo

For whatever higher beings there were in charge of Fate, Naraku was thanking them. He, by their grace, did not have to mate to Kaori, yet, and his name was not mentioned as being the sire of her child. But he knew that it was only a matter of time before people starting piecing together the origins of the child, once it was born.

Kaori was fortunate also. She didn't get banished from the Southern Lands, but was told by her father that she would have to mate the one who pupped her. He was absolutely furious with her for holding onto the lie of Sesshoumaru being the sire.

Nor did Naraku care; he would mate Kaori when the time came, but until then, he would act accordingly and keep to his original plans of finding the Shikon jewel.

oOoOoOo

Days had gone by in slow motion for Inuyasha, as he rarely left his hut and was constantly sleeping for the majority of the waking hours, when he was normally productive and highly active. Kouga and Miroku were a bit concerned as well when they had asked for Inuyasha to join them and the twins for a day from chores and every day living.

But the young hanyou declined, stating that he wasn't feeling all that well and to come back later.

"I'm telling you, that this has something to with Sesshoumaru not being here," Miroku admitted out loud to the group of friends as they sat by the edge of the crystal clear blue pool of water.

They were supposed to be swimming and having fun, splashing about in the sun warmed liquid, but their minds wouldn't allow them the luxury for a day of play as it was centered on Inuyasha. They cared very deeply for the inu-mixed youkai, even though Inuyasha was a half century older than them; he was still around their age in human terms.

"Kagome, are you, Kaede, or Kikyo aware of why Inuyasha is here in the village to begin with?" Miroku asked cryptically. He didn't want to betray Inuyasha's trust in him, but they at least should know a little about what had been going on with him.

Taking a deep breath of air and slowly releasing it, Kagome stared at her twin. Kikyo was older but Kagome was more out spoken than her older sister. Kikyo wouldn't talk unless it was of great importance.

"We discussed many possibilities of why Inuyasha is here, but with each answer it was sounding more ridiculous the more we talked. Then we decided to wait for Inuyasha to come speak with us, but he's yet to do so," Kagome concluded.

"Yeah, what's with, 'I am Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's Alpha. And you, wolf, have challenged me for him'… What the hell was that all about?" Kouga asked.

"Well, Prince Kouga, you managed to insult not only Inuyasha by touching him inappropriately, but you also angered Inuyasha's Alpha," Miroku explained as best as he could, but he knew he was failing miserably.

"What? Are you saying that Mutt-face and that overgrown pompous ass brother of his are mated?" Kouga stated, shocked at the revelation.

"No, that's impossible. I mean, how could they? They're brothers," Kagome gasped out. She'd held a crush on the hanyou for so long.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about youkai, one being that we can inter-mate. By doing that, we preserve our blood-line, and keep it strong. Canine youkai, tend to mate with siblings. Did you know that Inu no Taisho is mated to his sister?" Kouga calmly explained. "Even my parents are brother and sister."

Kagome looked about ready to faint. And Kikyo held a pensive pose as her nose slight scrunched up in repulsion.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news but, Inuyasha's father would have never allowed anyone outside of their family to mate with him," Kouga said.

"And why is that?" Kagome inquired.

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are treasures of the West—royal Shiroi inu heirs—especially Sesshoumaru for the simple reason he's a pure-blood. That fact alone is enough for other inus to want to mate their daughters off to him. Just think… he's the future lord of the Western Lands, and probably would be in possession of the Swords of the Honorable ruler, his father, Inu no Taisho. Sesshoumaru will command a good sized portion of this continent once Lord Toga passes," Kouga further detailed.

"And what about Inuyasha? How does he fit into all this, and what does he have to do with him mating his own brother?" Kagome asked. It was clear to all of them that this small piece of information troubled her greatly.

"Ah, Inuyasha…" Kouga smiled a bit. "Although he is not a pure-blood, he is just as valuable as Sesshoumaru because he's one of the few hanyous, a male I might add, that can conceive."

Gasps of shock echoed throughout the group, but the only one who wasn't surprised was Miroku. The twin priestesses turned to him.

"You knew?" Kikyo asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Miroku vaguely answered.

But Kouga interrupted. "Oh, I get it!"

"Get what?" Kagome questioned, still not liking the sound of Inuyasha being intimately involved with his brother.

"Sesshoumaru's possessive streak… _H__e_ pupped Inuyasha," Kouga said, congratulating himself. "So, when's the pup due?" All eyes were on the monk, waiting to hear the future date of the blessed event.

Again Miroku was saved from opening his mouth.

"There isn't going to be a pup."

The gathered friends peered up into sad golden orbs.

"How long have you been there, Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired, biting her bottom lip in guilt.

"Long enough; and Kouga's right, my old man would not have allowed me to mate to any one other than a family member. My father is the Lord of the West, the wielder of the Sou'nga, Tenseiga, and Tetsaiga. Those three reasons only are enough for my father to have me mated off to Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha explained flopping down next to Miroku.

"But that still doesn't explain why you said that there's not going to be a pup, Inuyasha," Kouga said this time.

"I came here to my village to heal… I lost the pup," Inuyasha said with tears welling up in his tired golden orbs.

None asked how, and it was silently agreed that they didn't want to know. Instead they gathered about their half-demon friend and carried on as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. And for that, Inuyasha was grateful.

oOoOoOo

The white painted ceiling slowly came into focus as yellow eyes rapidly blinked to adjust to the early morning sunlight filling the bedchamber.

Kaori winced as she made an effort to turn over, but her expanding belly would only allow her to move so much. The harsh words of her father came rushing back into her mind…

"_How dare you shame our family but rutting with your personal guard!"_

"_Father, please, I-I can explain," Kaori cried._

"_There is nothing for you to explain. Naraku is a spider demon with no defense mechanism again__st__ a bitch in heat! You trapped him and then you tried to pass his spawn off as Sesshoumaru's! I should kill you for this treachery," Gorai yelled, highly upset with his daughter._

_Sobbing uncontrollabl__y__, Kaori hugged her growing stomach to shield her pup from her father's anger._

"_Kaori, why didn't you just tell us from the very beginning that after you rutted with Sesshoumaru, you rutted with Naraku?" her mother asked as gently as she could. Emi knew that yelling like her mate would not g__et__ them anywhere._

"_I-I didn't realize that… I was still aroused and-and Sesshoumaru left me. I didn't know by-by being intimate with Naraku__, it__ would leave me pupped."_

_Sighing in exasperation, Gorai ran a large claw hand over his face. "Well, there's no changing the chain of events that you have set into motion, Kaori. Toga will announce the day after tomorrow your bethrothment to Naraku.__"_

"_Nani?"_

"_You are going to mate your guard before you give birth__. B__e fortunate that I don't cast you into exile for this embarrassment. Furthermore, you are to stay away from Sesshoumaru. He more than likely will kill you if he sees you," Gorai said. _

"_Why? I don't understand," Kaori __whined__ as a new fresh batch of tears cascaded down her plump face._

"_We may not be able to scent Naraku on you__,__ but he can__. And to him, it's the scent of dishonor. To Sesshoumaru, your death would restore that honor once again. H__e's laid with you__,__ and that makes him dangerous to you and your pup. And in order for Sesshoumaru not to kill either one of you, you will mate__ with__ Naraku. But heed my warning, Kaori__…__ do not go any where near Sesshoumaru," Gorai said__, h__op__ing__ his stupid daughter w__ould__ not unde__re__stimate the future lord of the West._

With that piece of daunting news playing over and over in her mind Kaori had continued to weep into her pillows, long into the night. And now, resigned to her fate, she wept again because, in just a few days, hence, she would be mated to Naraku, and not Sesshoumaru.

oOoOoOo

Standing silently in the young lord's study, Ryura watched his charge with some slight amusement. Sesshoumaru was literally wearing a hole in the floor as he paced back and forth, fretting over what would be the appropriate gift for his mate.

To Ryura, it seemed that Sesshoumaru was about ready to pull his hair out. Maybe it was time for him to help his young master.

"My lord?"

"Whatever it is, Ryura, please leave it until later," Sesshoumaru answered, not really paying attention as he turned his focus on viewing the materials the tailor had left.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, but this is important."

The younger youkai glanced up at the sound of his name. Ryura rarely used his name.

"Sire, I believe you are going about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru inquired, not really sure what his guard was talking about.

"Your mate, sire. Inuyasha is not one for extravagant luxuries. His tastes are simple. The kimonos will be fine, but not there. Think of what he would need _there__,_ not here, my lord," Ryura offered.

"What his needs are, there…" Sesshoumaru whispered to himself. Then, ignoring the materials, he set off in search of Izayoi. He needed a favor from her.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? I know it took a while getting this together, but my muses were hounding me about working on "_Worlds Apart_".

So, does anyone have an idea about how Sesshoumaru is going to woo his mate? And what about Kaori? Think she's going to interfere? Don't know? Well, stay turned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

**Up next:** Sesshoumaru court's Inuyasha


	18. First Gift

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
This chapter is dedicated to my 500th reviewer:  
_**m i s t r e s s – d r a g o n 8 9**_

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_Special thank you to:_ and to those who have read but didn't review, I hope you had enjoyed the story thus far.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 18: First Gift

Once again Toga found himself in the company of his younger brother—Gorai and his mate, Emi. For the life of him, the Lord of the West didn't understand why his sister-in-law couldn't accept the fact that her daughter lied about the pup. Emi, Toga thought, just refused to face the underhandedness of what Kaori had done—a trait obviously passed down from both parents.

But the outcome was how he expected it to be—Gorai could not claim anything that was rightfully Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's—namely his fangs: Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga. But Toga suspected that Gorai wanted Sounga.

Though, Toga knew that Gorai would not have been able to wield a sword of Sounga's power. The dragon sword from Hell would have taken over Gorai as soon as the younger inu wrapped his hand around the hilt. Not even Inuyasha (despite his own strength) would be a match against Sounga. Sesshoumaru was the only one of the Inu clan capable of suppressing Sounga's vengeful aura. It was better in the long run for the world that Sounga didn't fall into less capable hands.

Turning his intense gaze toward Emi and Gorai, Toga wanted to now properly address them, and be done with this matter once and for all.

"That is quite enough, Emi. I have heard your complaints and they are not valid. Sesshoumaru shall remain mated to Inuyasha. And Kaori will mate Naraku before the pup is born—the pup should not be shunned because it is not of proper birth. So, I suggest you take the time now to plan the ceremony, instead of sitting here whining about the unfairness of why Kaori cannot be mated to my son," Togas said, effectively shutting up his sister-in-law. "Also, you need to work out a suitable dowry with General Miso."

Gapping was the only thing the female Inu could do. Sighing in defeat, Emi hung her head. "If that is your final decision, my lord."

"It is, and this is not to be mentioned to me or anyone else ever again. To do so shall have an unpleasant outcome. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai," both answered in unison.

Throughout the entire exchange, Gorai had kept his mouth shut. He'd already suffered a small amount of injury to his pride by have having his daughter flaunt another demon's seed as Sesshoumaru's. Then to find out later that the pup belonged to his commanding officer's son was a slap to the face. He immediately withdrew his claim for his nephew to mate his daughter. However, Emi wouldn't leave it be—unbelieving that Kaori would do something so disgraceful as to rut with another viable male during their mating season with her having her monthly bleeding no less!

Impossible for Emi to accept, but now that his brother had announced his decision with no future discussion in mind, Gorai's opportunity to lay his hands on his brother's most prized and valuable possessions had slipped right through his fingers, because of Kaori's carelessness. Not that it would have mattered, for Kaori could never have conceived any heir of Sesshoumaru's anyway.

Standing, pulling his sullen mate with him, Gorai respectively bowed to his older brother. Once the shoji closed after the departing pair, Toga allowed his mind to wander a bit. A lot had taken place over the course of several weeks, and he didn't doubt for a moment more havoc would reign over his house. But until then, he was going to savor the temporary peace and quiet.

The shoji reopened.

Toga smiled at his visitor. Doe-like eyes danced with heat and desire. Yes, he was going to enjoy his peace and quiet.

oOoOoOo

The younger half-inu stayed well out of the company of his friends. Inuyasha moped around the village as if he'd lost his best friend. The more Kagome and Kikyo tried talking to him, the more Inuyasha withdrew into himself. Kouga was able to stay with the brooding Western heir for a short period of time, until he attempted to come on a bit too strong for the half-Inu by attempting to kiss Inuyasha again, and received another black-eye for his efforts.

Out of the pack, Miroku was the one Inuyasha gravitated toward. The reason being that Miroku held no romantic interest in his friend, and Inuyasha deemed the monk as 'safe' to be around.

Sesshoumaru had been gone for well over a week, and Inuyasha hadn't heard a word regarding his brother's mating to their cousin—Kaori.

Inuyasha hadn't heard a word until today…

The villagers gathered outside their huts, or peered out of windows, as a precession of demons marched down the main path toward the last and biggest hut that Inuyasha currently now occupied.

But the caravan easily stopped in front of Kaede's home. The leader of the caravan bowed respectfully to Kaede and her sisters, as Miroku and Kouga stared in absolute awe.

The demon was dressed in finery made of red silk that complimented his bushel of wavy crimson hair. A white double sash encircled the demon's slender waist. Enchanting sanguine feathers adorned each shoulder—an unusual making of pauldrons for a demon. The most intriguing feature on him was the glowing crimson sphere that was embedded in the center of his forehead. He carried no swords or weapons of any kind, with the exception of a decorative fan made up of the glittering plumage of a phoenix, to show the priestess that he meant no harm to the humans of the village.

When he was within a few feet of the older miko, he stopped giving a slight bow. "I bring word from Inu no Taisho of the West, and his son, Lord Sesshoumaru. My name is Kyora, Lord Taisho's second-in-command, and Senechal."

Impressed with the introduction, Kaede walked forward. "And what tidings do the Lord of the Western lands offer?" Kaede asked curiously, spying the covered wagons with the corners of her mouth turned up somewhat.

Smiling, Kyora replied, "My Lord does not offer such greetings this day, high priestess, but his heir. It is Lord Sesshoumaru who sends a gift to his chosen mate, Master Inuyasha."

If Kaede was surprised by the announcement, she didn't show it. She merely nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Ye will find the young one over yonder," Kaede answered, pointing to the only remaining hut.

All the habitants of the village followed behind at a respectable distance as Kyora made his way to his charge's mate.

Kyora hadn't been surprised in the least when Toga had summoned him and his brother, Ryura, to inform them of Sesshoumaru's mating to Inuyasha. His only response had been—"_It's about damn time, my lord._" Toga had smile broadly at him, thinking the exact same thing. Everyone knew that Inuyasha was to be Sesshoumaru's mate. Everyone but Sesshoumaru knew.

"Kyora? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, exiting the hut he'd been calling home for the last couple of months.

"My lord," Kyora answered bowing. He knew Inuyasha hated the titles and the formalities that went along with being the son of the Great Dog General, but it was necessary. "Your mate sends his regards, and regrets not being here to present his token of affections to you. Lord Sesshoumaru sent me in his stead."

Inuyasha stared at his trainer before commenting, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kyora again smiled, and moved to his left in order for Inuyasha to see what he was blocking. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat.

There was at least three lavish carts filled with Kami knew what. Why would his brother send him this? Inuyasha knew the significance of the present. He'd seen it given plenty of times at bonding parties when the Alpha wanted to take a Beta as a mate. This was the first official stage in courtship.

Unable to form any words, Inuyasha beckoned Kyora to come inside his home. Promptly sitting down on the sparse pillows, Kyora waited patiently for Inuyasha as the young Inu set about making tea to serve his guest. Kyora observed Inuyasha's slow graceful movements, which he must have recently acquired.

"Inuyasha, are you well? You seem… a bit sluggish. Should I send for Moriyaku?"

"No, Kyora, I'm alright. So, what's with the crap load of trinkets Sesshoumaru sent?" Inuyasha asked, changing the subject, trying to wipe away his unshed tears.

Kyora didn't object when Inuyasha asked about his gift, nor did he comment on the wetness around Inuyasha's expressive gold eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru felt that you were lacking some things for your temporary new home. And he wanted to make sure that you were comfortable until his return."

Inuyasha gave a start. Sesshoumaru was planning on coming back? Would he be bringing Kaori with him? Oh, surely Sesshoumaru wouldn't be bold enough to bring that bitch here, to his only place of freedom, his forest, his village?

"Inuyasha, I want you to tell the truth, and don't tell me, 'It's nothing'. You're just about as bad as Lord Sesshoumaru with his sour moods," Kyora said, watching Inuyasha with concern.

"What's wrong with Sesshoumaru? Why hasn't he come back, or sent a letter to inform me of what's going on at the palace?"

"Your father needs him there because of your cousin, Kaori," Kyora said, watching the other young male with fascination. Inuyasha's temper fluctuated as randomly the weather.

"I knew it," Inuyasha whispered more to himself than for Kyora's ears.

"Knew what, Inuyasha?" Kyora inquired, taking a sip of the freshly brewed tea. He savored the mint taste and decided that he would love to have this at home. He must ask Inuyasha where he collected the leaves.

"Father had Sesshoumaru mate Kaori," Inuyasha revealed, his furred triangle ears drooped. His voice wavered for a moment as he lowered his head. "Have you ever been in love before, Kyora?" Inuyasha suddenly asked the older demon.

His age unexpectedly showed just then, making the youkai remember how young his charge was compared to his twelve hundred year old self. The inu mixed pup seemed sullen and unsure of himself. Kyora was not gazing upon the brash, loud-mouth, playful pup, he was use to seeing frolic around the palace grounds trying to avoid lessons.

After giving the question some thought, Kyora answered, "No, I have not, simply because I have not found that special someone to compliment me. I am a fire elemental, and there are not many water youkai, Inuyasha— well… none that I find appealing. Lord Sesshoumaru is most fortunate to have you as his mate," Kyora honestly answered.

"Feh! He doesn't want me! He wants Kaori. Sesshoumaru always wanted her! I'm nothing but a half-breed to him."

"And what made you come to this conclusion? Lord Sesshoumaru cares deeply for you, despite the fact that he does not show his emotions as openly as you do, Inuyasha," Kyora said, reaching into his hoari and pulling out a letter, handing it to Inuyasha. "Remember, Sesshoumaru is a full youkai, who does not feel emotions as you would."

"What's this?"

"That is from your mate."

Kyora left Inuyasha alone to read words elegantly scrolled across the parchment, meant for his eyes only.

_Inuyasha,  
Again I have upset you by being away f__ar__ longer than I ha__d__ intended to be, but alas, father needs me here at the castle to settle a dispute involving our cousin, Kaori. She has managed to cause chaos as she is hell bent on having me as her mate. _

_Please know that I will never take another for a mate, not even her—there will be only you—it was always you. I was just too blinded by my prejudices to see it. Father had told me about the prophecy concerning you but I refused to believe it, until I found out about your being pupped. Do not shed tears over our loss, it was because of me that we are not experiencing what father and Izayoi had the pleasure of sharing with each other._

_I understand now… your human blood is what makes you unique… it makes you human… an inner strength that gives you an advantage over full-blooded youkai__,__ and I am proud to have you as my mate._

_Sesshoumaru_

By the end of the letter, Inuyasha was in tears. Although Sesshoumaru didn't mention any words of love, he suspected that, that was what his brother was conveying in the letter. Sesshoumaru just needed time to come to terms with his new found emotions. Once that was accomplished then Sesshoumaru would be able to tell him those three human words that would mean the world to Inuyasha.

Putting the letter in a safe place, Inuyasha joined his friends outside. He noticed that they were trying to peak under the coverings of the carts to no avail, and he decided to end their misery, as he too, was wondering what his mate sent.

And for the first time in weeks, Inuyasha smiled at the thought of his half-brother being his mate.

Ambling over to the first cart, Inuyasha snatched off the covering, revealing a plethora of furnishings—pillows, silks, rugs, wall hangings, and so forth.

Inuyasha turned to Kyora with curious eyes, but the guard said nothing. He moved on to the next cart. It had vast kitchen supplies—pots, pans, plates, cups, wine flasks, spices, herbs and the list went on and on.

Stunned, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he wanted to pull back the covering on the last cart. His breath hitched as a shaky hand reached out, but he stopped, noticing that this cart's cover was different from the others. Small but visible holes were conveniently cut into the thick material.

Not knowing what he would find underneath, Inuyasha held his breath and ripped it off. Everyone around him gasped. There inside was the most beautiful female that Inuyasha had ever laid eyes upon, who was not his mother.

oOoOoOo

On silent feet, Kaori made her way to the family wing of the Western palace. She knew that extended family members were not allowed in this section, but she needed to speak with her aunt. Ever since her mother had informed her of her soon-to-be mating, to her guard no less, Kaori knew she needed a way out of this mess, and her aunt was the only one she could think of that would be willing to help her.

Knocking rapidly on the shoji, Kaori impatiently waited, fretting with the lacey handkerchief that she held in her fingers. An elegant but tired greeting gave her permission to enter.

Bowing as best as she could; Kaori stood until she was told to sit.

"What a lovely surprise, my dear! I'm so glad that you decided to visit with me. What has kept you away?"

"My apologizes, obasan, but Lord Toga has been less than happy with me," Kaori declared with some redness to her fine cheeks.

"That dog is only happy when he's with his human bitch and believe it or not, me. And I think that's only because of the pup. Oh, dear, do sit down. You look like you're about ready to drop."

"Arigato, obasan," Kaori said gingerly, sitting down on a pile of cushions.

"So, tell me, what can I do for you, Kaori? You're not a happy pup, why?"

"Oh, Obasan! It's awful! Uncle and father want me to mate Naraku!" Kaori complained like the spoil child that she was.

A murderous look graced Izumi's face. Kaori could see a dark cloud rolling over her aunt's head.

"And how did they come to that conclusion, when you should be mating my son?"

"Sesshoumaru has denied the pup as his, and Naraku made the claim of being the sire," Kaori muttered, lowering her chin to her chest in shame.

"Wh-? How did that transpire?" Izumi was stunned. Toga said nothing to her of this!

"I… I had relations with Naraku the morning after you gave me the fertility potion."

Izumi sniffed, before taking a sip of tea. "That should have no bearing on the pup or who is to be your mate. The laws of bonding do not work that way. Sesshoumaru should have a harem of bitches; he's rutted with nearly a dozen! But you, and chosen few, were special, given to my son after your first heat—pure, unsoiled by no other and that alone makes you worthy to be his mate. Yes, the other females were desirable and came from proper homes but they were not Shiroi, not of our unique bloodline," Izumi explained.

The Lady of the West felt badly, but there was nothing that she could do to aid her niece. Toga would have her hide if she did anything else for Kaori—the girl was on her own.

"I'm so sorry, my child, but I cannot assist you."

"B-but… I can't mate Naraku," Kaori bemoaned. Maybe keeping the pup was a mistake. With that thought in mind, the princess stood. "Thank you for seeing me, but I've wasted enough of your time. Will you be able to attend the ceremony?"

An icy grip seized Izumi; she had a terrible feeling about the sudden change in Kaori's behavior. The girl's up to something, she thought.

"I will try, but Moriyaku has forbidden me to move about much. The pup is due in less than a moon and is eager to leave my womb," she explained, remembering the mishap that occurred a few weeks ago…

_Of late, Izumi was excited that her mate had been spending time with her. His ever protective presence was something that she missed. Her body still tingled from their passion just mere hours ago. There were no other words to describe what type of fervent lover Toga was._

_She peered over at him knowing that he was not asleep. He merely gave the appearance of being deeply in slumber. Toga was fully aware of his surrounding__s__, the slightest sound proved that as his ears twitched and his nose wriggled from time to time, indicating that he was taking everything__ in__. Izumi smiled, just__ before__ she gasped._

_Shutting her eyes tight, giving a cry of alarm._

_True to form, Toga jumped up placing a gentle hand on her brow and belly._

"_Izumi, my love, what's the matter?"_

_Seconds ticked by before she was able to answer. She released a long sigh._

"_Everything is fine. Your son is not showing any type of patience. He is definitely showing your vitality for life," she replied gasping again at the sudden movements from within her womb._

_However, Toga inhaled deeply throwing back the furs and silk linens. Eyes widening with worry, he leaped out of bed calling for servants to swiftly fetch Moriyaku._

"_What's wrong?" Izumi asked trying not to panic. Then another pain knocked her back and she screamed._

_Five minutes later, both healer and the second lady of the West came barging into Izumi's private rooms._

_Running experienced hands over the swell of her stomach, Moriyaku tsked shaking her head negatively. _

"_My lord, please dress and bring your mate to the healing wing. I cannot treat her here, please hurry with all speed."_

_Moriyaku turned whispering to Izayoi. The human princess nodded her head in understanding and begun gathering things around Izumi's chamber. _

_Not wasting a minute, Toga did as__ he was__ told—slipping into his discarded sleeping yutaka pants and not bothering with his robe. He wasn't going to worry about the sensibilities of others, his mate needed medical attention. He lifted Izumi from the bed as Izayoi made sure she was covered properly._

_Hours went by as Toga waited as patiently as he could outside the birthing chamber. Izayoi finally stepped out and guided him to sit down. As the sun rose, Moriyaku emerged from the room few hours later._

_The healer knelt in front of royal couple__, who were__ noticeably exhausted. "My lord and lady, your mate, my lord, is resting peacefully."_

"_What caused her to bleed?" Toga asked__,__ clearly concerned for Izumi's well being. After snatching the bed coverings off and s__eeing__ all the blood, the Western lord __had __thought that his mate was losing their pup._

"_The pup is sliding down into position__,__ and from your joining earlier this night__ it__ has triggered the on-set of her contractions, which would not be good at this point as the pup will not be able to survive outside just yet. From this moment on you must refra__in__ from further copulations until after the birth. Lady Izumi nearly lost the pup by going into labor too early__,__ but I prevented that from happening. Also, she must remain on bed rest, if she's going to carry until it is time for her to birth the pup. She is allowed to bathe and take care of her daily needs but that is it. To ensure her safety and that of the pup's__,__ she must do this," Moriyaku explained carefully._

_Releasing his breath slowly, Toga closed his eyes in relief. His mate and pup were going to fine._

_And__ so,__ for the last two weeks, Izumi had literally made the lord of the West a slave to her will. She went without nothing—except she didn't hold his heart as she once did…_

As if on cue, Toga walked into her sitting room with another tray of light meat and rice, along with the herbal tea Moriyaku had been making her take to maintain her strength.

For now, everything was perfect for Izumi.

oOoOoOo

Staring in complete fascination, Inuyasha didn't know what to think as he took in the female's long hair that was pulled into a high knot.

She was heavily protected with black body armor accented with pink shoulder, elbow, and shin guards. The female warrior slightly adjusted her right gauntlet. Inuyasha guessed that she was sweating from the mid-day sun beading down directly on her enclosure. Next to her at her booted feet lay an enormous weapon that Inuyasha had never seen before. It looked like a bent tree branch, but skillfully crafted in Inuyasha's opinion. Girdled at the girl's hip was a one-handed short blade. Inuyasha was quite sure that she held an array of other weapons hidden on her, but those that were visible were her primary weapons of choice.

Slight movement caused many, including Inuyasha himself, to jump a little when a furred head popped up from behind the girl and a quiet, "_Meow"_ was echoed.

Inuyasha closed in, sniffing. It was a Neko! And not just any neko, it was a two-tailed neko. A highly rare breed of feline known for their loyalty as well as their viciousness in battle. But Inuyasha could have sworn that they were bigger.

No longer taking to being ogled at, the female spoke, "Are you finished inspecting me or are you going to stare at me for the rest of the day?"

Kyora gasped, scandalized by the girl's rude outburst. But Inuyasha didn't mind in the least, immediately liking her.

_**Oh, a feisty one**_. Inuyasha smiled and opened the locked cart.

"So, what's your name?"

"My name is Sango, my lord."

"Okay, Sango, obviously, my bro-my mate, gifted you to me for some odd and strange reason. So, let's start off by you not calling me _My lord, Master, Sire, Sir_ or any of that shit, okay?"

By then, Kyora slapped his hand to his face. Inuyasha was just as hopeless, the young lord had no tact whatsoever.

Sango smiled as well—until she felt a hand on her butt-cheek. Her face instantly turned pink that was coloring darker as the hand began to stroke the afore mentioned body part before giving a gentle but firm squeeze.

_SMACK!_

Everyone blinked as Sango huffed as she stepped away from the hentai that had assaulted her in front of all the villagers and her new master.

"Ahh…" Miroku lovingly sighed while rubbing his smarting cheek with affection.

"Miroku! Can't you for once keep your hands to yourself?" Inuyasha asked, clearly not surprised by his friend's actions.

"I couldn't help myself," Miroku replied.

And in a quick move, Kyora would swear later that the human moved like a demon, Miroku grabbed onto Sango's hand and declared, "Miss Sango, will you marry me and bare my children?"

That earned him another slap to the face.

"You never know when to quit do you?" Inuyasha said, walking over the unconscious monk, heading back into his hut. "Show's over folks!"

The crowd slowly disbursed; as fathers made sure that their daughters were will out of sight of the lecherous monk's arm reach.

oOoOoOo

The moon god, Tsukuyomi, graced the earth once again with its presence as a thoughtful pair of golden orbs stared at her mystical beauty.

"You are brooding too much, Gorai. Care to share what is on your mind?"

Not bothering to turn around, Gorai continued taking in the fragile exquisiteness of the silver disc that hung so peacefully in the sky.

"Naraku," was the lord of the South's reply.

"Do you regret your decision now?" the worrisome voice asked.

"In a way, I do, but it was for the best. We knew that it would come down to this, him mating Kaori," Gorai answered.

"True, after all he _is_ your rightful heir."

"Miso, do you regret your decision?"

Crimson spheres lovingly caught and held amber orbs. Moving closer to the larger male, Miso laid his head on Gorai's shoulder. Strong arms enclosed Miso's waist as he leant back onto the broad chest for support.

"I do not regret the time we shared, before your parents mated you off to Emi. Nor do I regret of keeping Naraku's birth a secret. It was better for every one, including him, to not know of his mother," Miso admitted.

"I will be able to claim him as my own once he's mated to Kaori," Gorai replied.

"And what about Emi? I know that she suspects."

"She is too pre-occupied with the bonding ceremony and her weekly check-ups to think about other things that would lead her into trouble," Gorai said giving a slight chortle. "But enough of past worries… let us retire to bed."

"As you wish, my lord," Miso obediently replied as he was lead to the futon that practically dominated Gorai's chamber.

oOoOoOo

Another one of Toga's priceless pieces of furniture was subjected to his son's anger. If Sesshoumaru continued to destroy his study, Toga was going to have to rebuild the chamber and purchase new furnishings, and he wasn't too keen on the idea of going to the mainland to barter or even outright buy anything if it could be avoided.

But try as Toga might, it was hilarious to watch Sesshoumaru throw a tantrum like a spoiled pup.

"I have done as you've asked, Father. Now, give me leave so I may be able to be with my mate," Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Not yet, my son. You still have two more gifts to bestow to Inuyasha. And word has it that he is faring much better these days after you sent him those three carts," Toga said to his brusque pup.

Sesshoumaru was getting fed up with his father and was ready to leave without his permission, but he didn't want the old dog to do anything that would spoil his reputation as a daiyoukai. It was bad enough for his father to fetch him like a wayward pup, dragging him off back home by the scruff of his neck unconscious.

"I grow tired of your games, Father. Release me."

"No. Not until you truly learn the value of your mate. I care not, how bad it seems that you have left him unprotected. His friends are there to assist him should the need arise," Toga replied. "I've heard that the female guard you sent has an admirer in the monk."

Which was true, Sango has been the source of Miroku's undivided attention since her arrival as one of Inuyasha's gifts.

Red swirled in the depths of Sesshoumaru's normally gold orbs, but hearing about the monk fueled his anger for the lecher, causing him to almost miss what his father was saying.

"Inuyasha has suffered greatly at your hands and you need to be taught that the value of a Beta is not merely for breeding. Your mate is to be cherished and will stand by you no matter what," Toga imparted to his mule-headed son.

Sesshoumaru stared at his father for a long while. He wanted to make a comment about his step-mother but decided not to—especially if he was trying to get his father to let him go back to Inuyasha. He couldn't believe that he was pining away for his half-brother like a bitch in heat. Sesshoumaru would gut himself before he admitted that out loud to anyone, including his father.

"At any rate you need to be here for the birth of your sibling, which is expected by the next full moon, or sooner, by Moriyaku's estimation. And I wouldn't want you to miss your brother's grand entrance."

"That is between you and Mother—I do not desire to witness such an event," Sesshoumaru answered with a slight sneer on his visage.

"It wasn't a request, Sesshoumaru!"

Tempted to challenge his father, Sesshoumaru reigned in his anger. "The longer I am here, the window of opportunity widens for the hentai monk and mangy wolf. Inuyasha is nearing his time of the month—I do not want him alone with those two bakas lurking about when he is at his weakest."

Not being swayed, Toga remained absolute in his decision. "Send your mate your next gift—he may even come home at the prompting. Go talk to Izayoi for any suggestions as what to give Inuyasha."

Knowing that arguing would lead Sesshoumaru nowhere with his sire, he complied. He knew that his father was just as stubborn as he was. Maybe talking with his step-mother again would give him another break through in-sight on his brother.

Stepping into the hallway, looking down both ends of the corridors, Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed as he caught the faint lingering familiar scent of a pregnant beta.

oOoOoOo

As swiftly as she could, Kaori dashed back to her room with the knowledge she gained. Her half-breed cousin had a weakness that occurred once a month, which made sense thinking back a few months prior to this fiasco, in which Inuyasha would stay, holed up in his private chambers for a couple of nights.

_Was this once a month thing __something__ to do with him being able to conceive?_ she thought, walking aimlessly into her bedchamber, wincing from the harsh tone of her mother's voice.

"Where have you been, Kaori?"

"I went for a walk, Kaasan. I'm here now."

"Come, dear, the seamstress delivered your ceremonial kimono over a half an hour ago. I need to summon her again. She needs a final fitting on you," Emi explained once she returned from giving an attendant instructions.

"Where is Father? I haven't seen him since the day before. Is everything as it should?" Kaori asked curiously as she tried on the richly woven fabric. She loved the way silk felt against her itchy sensitive skin. Since becoming pupped, everything Kaori wore irritated her, making her uncomfortable in her own body.

She struggled a bit from behind the divider as another female entered her chamber to assist her with the heavy material—totally missing the sour look on her mother's face.

"He's been with General Miso—who is preparing to leave right after the ceremony."

"Oh? Is there trouble at home?"

"No, dear, the General wants to make sure everything is how it should be before your father's return. We've been in the West long enough. Buy Moriyaku believes it best that you remain here until after you birth your pup," Emi said, smiling at her daughter as she stepped into her line of vision.

Kaori was absolutely radiant. Emi heaved a long sigh. It was just a pity that her pup was not mating Sesshoumaru, but she couldn't dwell on that lost dream. Shaking her head in disgust, Emi had to admit to herself that Naraku would not have been her pup's first choice of potential suitors, least of all a mate.

"Speaking of the pup, how have you been feeling?" Emi inquired.

"I'm overly tired and want to sleep. The pup's been moving less but other than that I'm fine."

"You know what it is, do you not?"

Nodding her acknowledgement, Kaori answered with a beaming smile, "A girl."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Wow! That was a mouth full! I've been working this chapter off and on for quite some time and I hope that everyone was pleased with the end results.

So, Sango is now on the scene! Whoo-hoo! And Miroku is up to his old tricks with her. At least this way Sesshoumaru doesn't have an excuse to kill him, but I'm not too sure about Kouga. Does anyone understand the conversation between Gorai and Miso regarding Naraku? Something tells me that they are hiding a very big secret. And mentioning of secrets, does anyone believe that Kaori figured out Inuyasha's moonless night? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

**Next up**: Naraku learns something new


	19. Second Gift

**A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
This chapter is dedicated to my 600th reviewer:  
SAM**

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
** G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST**such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

This chapter is not beta-read. Please excuse any and all mistakes.

_**Vocabulary**: Mamori (n) – 1. Protection, Defense, Defence._

_Special thank you to:_ those who have read but didn't review, I hope you had enjoyed the story thus far.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 19: Second Gift

A feast was being celebrated in Inuyasha's honor for his fiftieth birthday, since the actual day had already past. The village spared no expense as paper lanterns lite the main pathway directing people to the center of where the festivities will commence and torches were set about the dining area as a large roaring fire cast an orange glow around the immediate tables with a rather plump wild boar roasting on a slow turning spit.

The older women gathered flowers from the near-by field to make center pieces for the tables and colorful garnishments for the food, while young maidens cheerfully danced about as rhythmic drums rung out shattering the stillness of the coming night.

But one lone figure sat upon his dwelling, not motived to join in the merry-making as his heart remained heavy with his mind still on his absent mate.

A month had crept by when Inuyasha last heard anything from Sesshoumaru. Kyora did manage to lay-to-rest some of Inuyasha's fears and doubts regarding Sesshoumaru mating their cousin.

After all, Sesshoumaru's name was whispered across the continent as a highly prized Alpha male and many would seize the opportunity to allied themselves with the Western corner, simply because Sesshoumaru was perfection, a perfect blend of Inu no Taisho and his sister, Izumi.

And Inuyasha knew he couldn't compete with his half-brother on so many levels. He gave a mirthless chuckle, Inuyasha didn't even know how to hold a sword properly let alone use it in combat.

Nonetheless, Sesshoumaru choose to mate with him when there were so many more other prosperous proposals to be his mate; and that thought alone made Inuyasha extremely happy deep down inside.

oOoOoOo

The ceremony didn't last very long in Emi's opinion. Most of the prayers and stages were omitted because Naraku was not of the White Inu clan, so to accommodate him, a lot was censored. Still, everything else turned out rather well. However, the first Lady of the South couldn't help but be concerned about her only pup.

Days prior to the ceremony, Izumi summoned her. Upon meeting with her sister-in-law, Emi learned how Kaori begged Izumi to get her out of mating Naraku, which she couldn't do even if wanted too, since the arrangement was between Gorai and Miso. Izumi held no arguing power over either male as she wasn't mated to them.

Besides, the Alpha female had no voice in the arranged matings of offspring—especially heirs. Emi's thoughts on delaying what should have been done half a century ago was racing around in her head. Gorai would be quite please, she was sure of it as Moriyaku had confirmed earlier this week. For now, she would make sure that her daughter stayed mated, even if it's too her mate's General's bastard son.

Wondering over who the mother was; had been an on-going problem for Emi. She inquired multiple of occasions with no positive results for her efforts.

Many rumors floated about the Southern palace that Miso impregnated one of the concubines, other claim that he'd raped one of the town's maiden and she was forced to give-up the child and was sent off to live with distant relatives. Another one told of a torrid affair that he had with a beautiful princess on one of his campaigns for Lord Gorai. She died during child birth and Naraku was giving to Miso as he was not of proper birth and could not lay claim to the princess' vast kingdom.

Emi dismissed all of the stories, of course, but the last counting was closer to the truth than she realized.

She was torn from her inner musings when the newly announced couple casually made their way around the reception hall. Not many were in attendance due to the delicate nature of the mating, mostly family. Emi glanced about until her eyes landed on her nephew, who was making his way toward the door.

oOoOoOo

Lord Sesshoumaru did his duty as the Western Lord's heir—he made his presence known to his family indicating his support of the mating. Now with the ceremony over, he was no longer under any obligation to remain for the festivities that would continue on well into the night. He silently took his leave.

Alas, his departure was impeded by his uncle's mate.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, a word, if you will," Emi politely asked.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, granting permission. "Before you speak any words, Obasan, consider what I say carefully: Kaori is to stay away from myself and my mate. Should she ignore my warning, I will kill her, regardless if she's pupped or not."

Emi knew Sesshoumaru did not make idle threats. She would have to drill it into her stubborn daughter's head to adhere to her cousin's wishes.

"I will impart your words on to her."

"Then speak," Sesshoumaru commanded, not really caring what his aunt said.

"I ask only this of you, I do not trust Naraku or his father for reasons that I cannot explain. Your uncle and I will be departing for the South at the end of the week. Please just look after Kaori."

Golden-amber eyes narrowed at what was asked. "I cannot honor your request. Kaori is the source of my and Inuyasha's separation. I will not go against Inuyasha's wishes by actively protecting another Beta, a rival of my affections to him, who is neither my mother nor mate.

"While Kaori is my cousin, her well-being is in the hands of her mate and if Naraku so chooses to be rid of her after the pup's birth then so be it. You would be better off talking to my father, he has more of a caring heart than I—Kaori is of no further use or concern to me." With that said, Sesshoumaru walked passed Emi leaving her staring wide-eyed with shock, he exited the ceremonial hall.

Frustrated beyond the limit of her humility, Emi turned to join Gorai, only to bump into someone who had been standing directly behind her.

"I'm not without honor, my lady," Naraku said walking back to where he left Kaori, quietly conversing with her father and Lord Toga leaving Emi flustered at being overheard.

oOoOoOo

Sitting across the path staring silently at Inuyasha's hut, Miroku and Kouga as well as the twin priestesses wondered when their friend was going to come out. At one point in the early morning hours, Sango relayed a message that Inuyasha was not feeling well and was sleeping. That was six hours ago—the sun was high in the sky, baking everything.

The group knew something was wrong and decided to figure out a plan.

"Well, the only solution would be is to inform Lord Sesshoumaru of Inuyasha's condition or take Inuyasha home," Miroku suggested.

Shaking her head against the ideal, Kagome replied, "no, we can't force Inuyasha to go home if he doesn't want too. There was a reason why he came in the first place or did you forget? Your first idea is more sound, Miroku—I think we should tell Sesshoumaru."

"I do not agree with my sister. I believe Lord Sesshoumaru's presence will only make things worse," Kikyo said, glaring all the while at Kagome for even suggesting such a thing.

Finally, Kouga gave his input. "I'm going to have go with the monk on this one."

"How would you know?" Kikyo questioned, annoyed at having her suggestion cut down.

"Now just hear me out, Priestess. Lord Sesshoumaru has been gone for exactly two months. Before then Inuyasha was a eased with his brother being here. Then their father shows up and makes off with Lord Sesshoumaru. That next day—Inuyasha is a bit withdrawn. And here we are weeks later, Inuyasha can't even leave his hut without being sick or in a crying fit."

Once the wolf prince finished his explanation Kikyo deflated somewhat. She couldn't counter against Kouga's logic. However any further discussion was brought to a halt as a messenger walked pass them and headed straight to Inuyasha's hut.

Curious, the group of friends bolted to find out what news the youkai messenger brought.

oOoOoOo

A light-hearted giggle sounded in the stillness of the bedchamber; then shuffling of bed linen another giggle, before a loud thump broke the playfulness of the two lovers.

Peaking over the side of the luxurious bed, Izayoi stared at her husband with wide-eyes and small smile tugging at the edges of her mouth.

"Are you alright, my dearest?" she asked, trying to retain her concern calm, but not really being that sincere over Toga falling out of the bed.

"I'm fine, thank-you. Will you be so kind as to help an old dog back to his feet?" he gently requested as he held out his hand.

Narrowing her eyes somewhat, Izayoi warily extended her arm to assist her husband back up onto the bed. However, instead of her pulling Toga to his feet, he in turn gave one powerful yank snatching Izayoi right from under the warm furs of their bed.

She landed directly on top of him with shriek.

"That was a dirty trick, Toga! How could you?" Izayoi sputtered.

Toga let loose a loud bellow of laughter as the sight of his wife floundering mid-air was an amusing memory that he would cherish for all time.

"Oh, come now, my pet, I did not harm you," he said, running a clawed finger along her delicate features before bending to capture her lips in a sensual kiss.

As Toga hands wander from her to the swell of his wife's breasts as hasty knock sounded at their chamber door, preventing them from engaging in further intimate activities.

Growling low in his throat, Toga quickly stood bringing Izayoi with him. She had nothing on save her unbound hair and with all things considered, Toga would definitely go on a rampage if anyone caught even a glimpse of bare skin. So, with that in mind, Izayoi promptly retreated behind her changing shoji to don an evening kimono.

Toga was a little reserved, sliding the shoji open in only his night robe, which was gapped opened giving their visitor an eye-full of their lord's bedroom happenings.

"Forgive the intrusion, my lord, but Healer Moriyaku has requested your presence in birthing chamber at once," the young inu servant said, fiercely blushing at her lord's state of dress.

"Please let her know that I shall be there momentarily," he replied closing the shoji with a soft click. Turning to Izayoi, he removed his night robe and swiftly dressed in his formal attire.

Once finished, Toga also fastened Tensaiga at his hip, leaving Izayoi without another word.

To no one other than herself, she said, "Be careful, my dearest."

oOoOoOo

Resting comfortably among the many pillows that now adorn the front room, Inuyasha stirred awake slightly at the timid knock for entry. He stretched until he heard some of his bones cracked relieving some of the tension from lying about for so long. He yawned as he slowly rose to his feet.

Tired beyond anything, Inuyasha could not seem to get any sleep at night and the new moon was several days away.

Pulling back on the thick heavy drape that cover the door, Inuyasha grumbled, "Yeah, whadya want?" He was slightly irritated at having his rest time disturb. He didn't even notice the gathering of his friends and some of the villagers. It was becoming common place to find a small crowd waiting just outside his door when a messenger shows up.

"Lord Inuyasha," the young inu youkai proclaimed with a low bow.

Glaring, Inuyasha just knew why he was here, as he spied a long rectangular shape box tucked firmly under his arm. He opened his mouth to say what was on his mind when his bodyguard stepped with Kirara growling in her cute petite form, not very menacing to tell the truth. Inuyasha shook his head at the sight.

"Who are you? And what business do you have with my lord?" Sango demanded, hand at the ready to swing the Hiraikotsu should the new comer attempt anything unsavory.

Exhaling a huff of air, Inuyasha smirked. At least he knew that Sango was on her job and she not there just for show.

"It's alright, Sango. He's from my father's estate. Calm yourself," Inuyasha said with approval of her actions dancing in his eyes.

Standing down, if only marginally, Sango remained off to Inuyasha's left. Turning his attention back to the youkai, he asked, "So, how can I help you?"

"Your mate, Lord Sesshoumaru, has sent this gift to you. He says 'keep it close and it will never fail you. Treasure it and it will treasure you. Most of all; use it to not only protect yourself, but others under your protection.' May I present to you, your second gift, Mamori, Sword of Protection."

Everyone 'oohed' and 'awed' at the magnificent blade. It measured at least five and a half feet in length, from hilt to the end. The sword wasn't too short where Inuyasha had to over extend himself to reach his opponent nor was the blade too long cause injury or death from being impaled by an enemy's weapon. The sword was 'perfect'.

Inuyasha's hand trembled as he carefully lifted the weapon out of carved wooden box. The instant he took hold of the hilt, Inuyasha could feel the power radiate from the sword up his arm and into his being. It sung as he cut the air above his head. It hummed as he turned it over to inspect the design and marveled at the superb craftsmanship.

The kanji was familiar as he'd seen on a few weapons his father possessed. There on the Tang was the maker's signature; a huge stream-line inu in true from with Toutousai's name. The pictured inu was of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha wondered how long his mate had to pose for Toutousai to get the exact detail of his youkai form. He openly smiled thinking of Sesshoumaru getting irritable and taking a bite out of the old geezer for taking his time in chiseling Sesshoumaru's image into the metal.

With no other expectation, the messenger parted from his lord's youngest to relay the events of how well the gift was received.

oOoOoOo

For the most part, Kaori kept a respectable distance from her cousin, but every so often she had to be reminded that he was off-limits lest she would find herself skewered with his claws.

She did take to walking the grounds since her mating to Naraku. He never questioned her whereabouts, he only requested that she made an appearance for the evening meal then he had no problem what she did with her time just as long as it didn't interfere with his daily schedule.

Unlike most mates, Kaori gathered, Naraku haven't laid with her since the conception of their pup, which indicated that he's bedding some other bitch, but when they retire for the night he smells strongly of dust, metal and other inu warriors who safeguard the Western Lands.

However, it never occurred to Kaori that the other possibility of her mate's infidelity would be committed with another male.

oOoOoOo

It was late into the night when Izayoi decided that she was not going to get any sleep until her husband returned. She left her chambers intended on to go her craft room to work on her present for her son. After sitting for an hour, Izayoi's eyes began to droop with a glassy look to them.

Undetected by her was a faint purple mist.

"Lady Izayoi, I need to know the whereabouts of the Shikon Jewel."

Naraku appeared from the cornered shadows of the chamber. Smiling all the while as the human princess told him exactly what he wanted to know.

With the desired information, Naraku opened the windows to dissipate the lingering vapors of his miasma. He also burned incense for extra measure. It would be quite some time before any Inu would discover that he was ever in the room and Lady Izayoi would have no memory of him being there.

oOoOoOo

The older Western heir contemplated why he had listened to his step-mother—not that Izayoi gave him improper advice, no.

The problem Sesshoumaru had was that something as simple as a sword to give to his mate should have been an idea he should have thought of, not his mate's human mother.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking in the open court yard just outside the front doors leading into his ansteral home. He really didn't know much about Inuyasha, which was a vexing dilemma now since he has had time to evaluate his relationship to his half-brother.

Had he ignored Inuyasha so much that he didn't know what where Inuyasha's basic likes or dislikes? Or what Inuyasha wanted or for that matter, what Inuyasha needed?

Obviously, Inuyasha needed a sword. They wouldn't gain Tensaiga or Tentsagia for centuries (if at all). And if Sesshoumaru was perfectly honest with himself, he didn't see using one's claws in battle as a useless weapon unless it was to surprise an enemy, if one was to lose his weapon.

Better yet, not to sully the blade with blood if can be avoided all together—besides, blood was a pain to remove and it was worse if blood dried on any blade—magical or not. But what else did Sesshoumaru not know about his baby brother?

Did Inuyasha possess any hidden talents? Such as singing or playing a musical instrument. Things of that nature would appeal to Inuyasha's human self. Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha liked to play around with his ball but that was happening less and less.

By human standards, Inuyasha was in the beginning stages of adulthood, whereas in youkai terms, Inuyasha wouldn't be an adult until he was two hundred—one hundred and fifty years from now. And even then, Inuyasha wouldn't reach his full potential until he was twice that age.

Shaking his head negatively, Sesshoumaru was about to mutter a curse when movement caught his attention. He continued on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Until whatever it was made a dash for the barely noticeable gap in the wall just beyond his mother's garden.

A servant came running out seconds later from a side door that leads into the kitchen yelling, passing Sesshoumaru with no notice, almost colliding into him.

"STOP, THEIF!" she gave up the chase when face with the stone barrier.

That was all that the Western heir needed to hear. Bolting over the high wall, Sesshoumaru took off after his prey.

It didn't take Sesshoumaru long to find his quarry. Walking slowly through the human village just beyond the palace gates; it was very rare for the Lord's eldest son to visit the market let alone mingle with humans. But here was Sesshoumaru, taking his time meandering his way around vegetable stalls, garment merchants tables, potter dealers and other various items in which humans barter for gold and goods.

Sesshoumaru continued on past the boisterous humans as the musty stench of the human he was tracking was becoming stronger—nearly overpowering his acute sense of smell.

He gradually entered the human settlement. Huts of different sizes were scattered about the land that his father allowed for them to care for. As little the meager homes were it was enough to protect them from the harsh elements. Crops and stables were among some of the dwelling, which included a barn with a silo to store harvest grain.

A small rice patty field was a little further out. Also a stream teaming with fish as well as a wide range of healthy wild board, deer and fowl was provided to sustain the human vassals and just beyond the thick forest was Inuyasha's Village.

Lord Inu no Taisho's scent as a powerful male Alpha was deterrent to all youkai—but there has been a few to challenge Sesshoumaru's father. Unfortunately, for them they only served as gruesome souvenirs, as their head were mounted on spikes and their bodies strewn across the Western boarders mailed to wooden posts until only bones remained. This alone warded off human bandits.

It was here where Sesshoumaru locked onto his target. And that's when he spotted a little girl, who couldn't be no more than seven maybe eight years of age. She was dressed in rags, which explained the bad body odor. Not to mention, her unkempt hair and bare feet.

The place in which she lived resembled a tool shed and it probably was at one point in time. Sesshoumaru saw the item that was taken from the kitchen—a half-eaten loaf of bread—barely enough for her to survive on.

Sesshoumaru continued to observe the child, wondering where her parents were. If he didn't know anything about humans, Sesshoumaru did know one specific fact: this girl would not live for very long without the aid her parents until they married her off.

Remaining in the dense foliage of the trees, Sesshoumaru perched himself on one of the higher branches. Humans sometimes felt when they were being watched and Sesshoumaru didn't want to scare the child off whatsoever.

He didn't know why, but his curiosity got the better of him.

While watching the girl, Sesshoumaru noted she was missing one of her front teeth. Although she ran with the speed of being chased, the little girl walked with a pronounced limp. The adrenaline finally wore-off to where she now noticed her aches and pains.

Night time was beginning to fall as Sesshoumaru made up his mind to return home. His small human staying inside the shed asleep; he detected her heartbeat slowed down and her breathing had even out.

Getting ready to take flight, the young lord halted when a small group of men (around four or five of them) approached the girl's dwelling.

"Come out, Rin!" one demanded. He must be the leader as the others stood behind him.

_**Rin was her name**_, Sesshoumaru thought as he silently watched the proceedings. The girl emerged looking more haggard then when she went inside, rubbing her brown eyes while they adjust to the light outside. Once she realized who was standing in front of her, taking a cautious step backwards, eyes wide with freight. Sesshoumaru smelt Rin's fear saturating the area.

"We know you have been pilfering fish out of the lake again, Rin. And we've told you not to do it. There's not enough fish in there to feed you and the rest of the village when the stock is low," the man said.

How could that be? Sesshoumaru wondered. His father maintained gracious amounts of fish in the river. Anyone could take as much as he or she wants and never have to worry about the supply dwindling. Evidently, this was something that he was going to have to investigate for himself, because there was no way for this ningen to be telling the truth.

And before either Sesshoumaru or Rin knew what was going-on, the other's surrounded Rin. After that, Sesshoumaru heard punches being delivered and kicks were landed, yet he did not move to intervene to stop them. However, Sesshoumaru could no longer watch them beat the girl—he closed his eyes to the dishonorable scene.

"Now let that serve as a lesson to you. Do not disobey us again," the leader said walking back toward the heart of the village.

Golden orbs studied the crumpled unmoving form on the ground.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Okay, I had a lot to say with this chapter and in my defense, I lost my flash drive and fortunately for me, I found it while cleaning out a basket.

Does anyone care to guess what Sesshoumaru is going to do next? Well, stay tuned for the chapter to find out.

Up next: Inu no Taisho receives an unusual request.


	20. Third Gift

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**WARNING**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

Notes: This is NOT beta-read. If anyone is interested in beta-reading for me, please let me know either by leaving a review or by sending me a PM. Thanks!

_Special thank you to:_ chun, Seth, ToxicDiva, SucreTeen123, crazy YinYang writer7, Oooompa, Som3one, Madame de Coeur, TobiIsMyGoodBoy, Tina, Kichou, lovelymokona, Liza, Guest 1, Liza (again *smiles*), Guest 2, LunarEclispe1, reen212000, Anelir-sensei, stellryaoiluvr, and to those who have read but didn't review, I hope you had enjoyed the story thus far.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 20: Third Gift

The Lord of the Western Lands was greeted to the harsh sounds of someone panting heavily from being in labor. He cringed once he realized that it was his mate, Izumi.

"Aaahh!"

"Another push, my lady… and it will all be over, I promise," Moriyaku said, as she assisted the First Lady of the West to bring forth the third heir for Inu no Taisho.

"Nooo! I can't push any longer," Izumi whimpered.

"Hai, you can do it, my lady. The head is crowing. I see a lovely patch silver," Moriyaku encouraged.

A sharp cry sounded throughout the birthing chamber.

oOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure what had moved him into action (later he would say that his mate would not forgive him if anything should happen to the child). But he soared through the air back to the palace.

Upon landing, he caught the scent of blood and other ghastly fluids that was associated with childbirth.

_**Hmm, either my mother or Kaori has given birth,**_ Sesshoumaru mused as he went in search of his father.

It didn't take him long to realize that his mother was the one in the birthing chamber as he tracked his father down to the private rooms just beyond the main delivery rooms.

Not bothering to knock, knowing that time was running out, Sesshoumaru slid the shoji open. Amber eyes took in the scene of his parents of how happy they look. He wondered if they were like that when he was born.

The peaceful moment was shattered by the babe's crying. Toga glanced-up to find his eldest son standing in the middle of the doorway looking a bit haggard and troubled by something.

"Sesshoumaru, what a pleasant surprise. The gods have blessed your mother and I with another son!" Toga proudly exclaimed but he knew that his first born was not here for that.

"Have you named him?" Sesshoumaru asked out of etiquette than him really wanting to know.

"No, not yet, but that can wait. What is the matter? You seem upset about something, what is it?" Toga gently asked. He knew not to rush Sesshoumaru; otherwise he would be waiting an eternity for an answer.

"Father, I need your assistance with a small matter of the utmost importance," Sesshoumaru finally said.

Turning to his mate, Toga kissed her lovingly on the temple and gazing one last time at his newborn son, accepting that Sesshoumaru would say no more until they were alone. Standing from the bedside, Toga took his leave with Sesshoumaru.

oOoOoOo

Once they were outside, Toga began his questions. "Now what is so important, Sesshoumaru, that this could not wait."

"Please forgive my rudeness, Father, but something has happened in the human village. A girl, named Rin has been beating to death by a group of the men for taking food. I also spotted her prior to that stealing food from the kitchens and when I saw her… when I finally caught up to her and saw her deplorable conditions. I did not pursue the matter any further. I was coming to inform you of the child's state when the men showed up," Sesshoumaru explained.

Toga for the most part kept his temper in check. It was one thing to beat a disobedient child for taking something without asking. It was another thing entirely, to beat a disobedient child to death for taking food to survive.

How could a child be living on his lands be starving for food? He went to the village twice a month a take a head count of recent deaths and births as well as to make sure that everyone is in proper health. Since Moriyaku only treat youkai, Toga had enlisted the help of the miko, Kaede and her sisters, and they have not mentioned that anyone was starving.

Maybe the child was in hiding? Most children do not take kindly to healers, but then again the parents were responsible for making sure that their children was looked over.

"Sesshoumaru, did you see the child's mother or father?" Toga asked while making his way to his chambers. Immediately crossing the threshold, Toga fitted himself with his gauntlets, pauldrons, and cuirass over his kimono. Toga also strapped Sounga on his back and slid Tetsusaiga in the waist band of his obi. He then penned a note to his wife, informing her of his whereabouts in order for Izayoi not to worry.

Within seconds of walking outside of the castle, both father and son morphed into gleaming bright balls of light, racing toward the human settlement.

oOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru took his father directly to Rin's location. Since the child lived on the very out skirts of the village, she was exactly where those horrible men left her.

Shocked beyond words, Toga was for the first time in his long life speechless. There in front of his amber-golden eyes was the lifeless body of a little girl that has somehow captured his oldest son's frozen heart.

Instantly unsheathing Tensaiga in one fluid stroke; Toga tightly gripped his fang's hilt and commanded the heavenly sword to do his bidding.

"Carry out my will, Tensaiga."

The blade pulsed.

The heartbeat of Tensaiga rippled outward causing the soul-collectors of the underworld to appear. Toga was disgusted by the awful scene the minions fighting over who would get the snatch the girl's soul. He spared not another moment and cut the creatures down with his loyal fang.

Minutes went by as Sesshoumaru held his breath for something to happen. Did the blade not work? What was taking so long for the girl to awaken? He was just about to ask his father if anything was wrong with the fang when he heard the soft stirrings of Rin coming back to consciousness.

Sitting up, Rin rubbed her eyes. She felt so tired, but didn't she go to sleep early? She knew that went to bed before the sun had set. Rin didn't eat very much as she had to save what food she could; however, before she could continue with her whirl-wind thoughts a pair of black booted feet stepped into her line of vision.

Her eyes traveled up the extensive span of legs, taking in the battle armor and the long flowing silver hair as well as the white fluffy tailed pelt. What scared her the most, were the amber almost glowing colored eyes there were outlined with a fine stripe of magenta as if expensive eye make-up was applied to make his eyes stand out. And the jagged single demon marking on each smooth porcelain cheek was a good indicator that she was in deep trouble.

Rin knew exactly who was standing in front of her—the lord of this land—the lord who she had stolen from, Lord Toga.

Backing away in fright, Rin didn't want to be punished again for doing something that she normally would do, but she was so hungry and none of the other villagers would help her or even give her food and she knew the only place the she could get something was from the lord's kitchen and now, she realized that, that was a big mistake.

Was he going to beat her like the villagers did when something didn't go well with the crops? No, she wouldn't give into such negative thoughts. Rin heard all the stories of him being fair and treated those of a lower class with justice.

Her poor little heart couldn't take the pounding panic the suddenly bubbled forth and she dropped to the ground in a dead faint.

Sesshoumaru let an undignified snort to escape as his father glared at him. "Father, I do believe, that you have scared her."

Sighing from his son for stating the obvious, Toga began gathering kindling to start a fire. "Well, get comfortable, Sesshoumaru. It looks like we're staying the night. I don't want her waking up in the palace thinking that she's in trouble. Besides, I want to deal with the vermin who killed her."

Setting off toward the Forest of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think of his mate. If this situation hadn't come up with Rin, Sesshoumaru would be well on his way to retrieve Inuyasha.

Alas, he wasn't on his way to bring Inuyasha home, instead, Sesshoumaru found himself caring for the little human child who need his attention at the moment than his wayward mate.

oOoOoOo

Retiring to bed early, Kaori heaved a long sigh at getting off her feet. She just returned from visiting her aunt who recently gave birth to another heir of the Western Lands.

_**At least this one is a pure breed,**_ Kaori thought as she walked through the water garden on the far side of the palace. She was slowly approaching the training field and it felt as if her stomach was growing heavier with each step.

By the time Kaori rounded the corner of the barracks, she was nearly out of breath. The worse part now, her lower back begin throbbing off and on.

Sitting down on a bench was in order.

Kaori carefully eased herself onto the uncomfortable seat. Not too far away from her was Naraku. He looked up in time to see her looking miserable and he didn't for the life of him understood why, so being a good mate he went to inquire about her well-being.

But as he approached her, he noticed that something was not quite right with her. Kaori's eyes were wide with fear and Naraku glanced down to see a mixture of blood and clear fluid beginning to soak Kaori kimono and the bench she was sitting as it dripped onto the ground staining the dirt dark.

Nearly running the rest of the way to her, Naraku barely had time to catch her as Kaori double over in pain.

oOoOoOo

Morning came rather soon for Rin as the sun shone directly on her grimy face. She yawned and stretched out her sore limbs then rubbed her tired eyes. Once she was finished of going through her morning ritual of waking-up, she gave a startled yelp.

Toga smiled at her, remembering when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were that little. Dragging himself from the past, Toga offered Rin a lean piece of cooked meat that Sesshoumaru had killed from the night before—heaven only knows when the last time the child had a decent meal—the girl was a little more than skin and bones.

"Here, I'm sure that you must be hungry," Toga said, tempting the juicy hunk of meat in front of Rin.

Cautiously reaching out, Rin accepted the food and greedily devoured it, nearly choking on the rich substance.

"Whoa, slow down, or you'll make yourself sick," Toga chided earning a disgruntled look from Sesshoumaru for even saying such a thing to the youngling.

"Father, let the child be," Sesshoumaru said, finally speaking for the first time since coming to the human village.

Rin didn't even realize that there was another demon. She openly stared at Sesshoumaru with the wide-feared gaze.

Realizing what was going on with the girl, Sesshoumaru immediate stood, turning his back to her and his father.

"You must be thirsty, Rin, I will fetch you and Lord Taisho water," Sesshoumaru said before walking off toward the lake stopping briefly to pick-up the bucket that was next the shack which was half full with stale water that he promptly tossed out, wrinkling his nose in disgust from the foul smelling liquid.

Taking this as the perfect time to talk with Rin, Toga relaxed once again in a lotus style position and commenced eating the remainder of his food.

"Rin, we are not here to hurt you. I will not let anyone else hurt you either. I'm only here to help you. Do you understand?" he asked, watching her with a critical eye.

For the most part, Rin remain silent, and nodded her head in understanding.

"Are your parents here?"

She shook her head negatively with sad heavy eyes.

Why would they leave the child all alone to fend for herself? Then another thought made Toga's stomach drop, "Are your parents dead?"

Tears suddenly filled her eyes. Rin nodded her head as the first drops splattered on the ground.

"Please do not cry, young one. My son, Sesshoumaru, was very concerned for you when he saw that you had resorted to helping yourself to the kitchen's wonderful delights. I will not punish you if that is what you are thinking. Now, then finish your breakfast, I have some business I need to take care with the village elders before we depart," Toga said standing just as Sesshoumaru returned with the bucket filled with clean fresh water.

It didn't take long for Rin to get full from the tasty deer that Sesshoumaru hunted and now she was getting sleepy again. She struggled to hold onto the yawn but failed.

"Come, Rin," Sesshoumaru commanded in a gentle but in an authoritative voice. Giving, him a bright and eager smile, Rin rose to her feet to dust herself off and stood behind the tall demon lord.

Together the trio walked to the center of the village.

oOoOoOo

The whispering was gaining volume as Toga and Sesshoumaru walked to the center of the village with Rin skipping happily behind them.

Sesshoumaru didn't show it but he was quite pleased by the abrupt change in the child's demeanor. It was as if he was watching a different girl.

Toga on the other hand, held no reservations of smiling at Rin's playfulness. He was extremely ecstatic that she didn't quiver or withdrew from them. He knew that in time she especially with proper care and attention, Rin would grow up to be an exceptional wonderful woman.

As one, a group of men approached the Shiro Inus with some trepidation, not knowing what they wanted and as usual humans naturally feared demons.

One man as Sesshoumaru remembered was the leader, one with no manners or knowledge. Obviously, this was not the man whom his father has dealings with or any of the other men.

"Whatever she has done, sir, can be worked off," he stated, standing a respectable distance from the finely dressed lord.

Toga frowned at what was being said. He did not like the implications of those words.

"Do you know who I am?" he simply asked his voice rich and deep but loud enough for all gathered to hear him.

The man faltered a moment, noticing how the other villagers bowed as the demons passed them. Apparently, this demon must be the royal assistant with his bodyguard that he's heard from about from the other villagers that comes once a month. He personally never seen the demon since his arrival here, but then again it was easy to sneak into the village owned by a demon lord who rarely shows his face.

"You are from the palace atop of the hill," he answered.

Some of the villagers gasped while others shook their head. It was also not the right answer to give when the demon visibly bristled.

"Where are Takahiro and Yoshiro?" Toga questioned, now as he thought about it, he hasn't heard or seen the father and son pair in quite some time. "And who are you?"

Feeling the heat rise-up to his cheeks, the man balled his fists at his sides. "How dare you speak to with such insolences, demon!"

"And how dare you beat a defenseless child to death on my lands, human!" Toga spat, clearly affronted by the disrespectful man.

Sensing an oncoming fight, Rin ducked behind Sesshoumaru's legs. Not sparing the girl another look, the younger inu stepped in before any more words were exchanged.

"Obviously, human, you do not recognize who my father is, so I will enlighten you. This is Inu no Taisho, Lord of these lands and you, human, are treading on dangerous ground by challenging my father in his territory."

"Inu no Taisho… The Great Dog General? Then you must be-?" the man whispered as beads of sweat began to trickle down the sides of his ashen face.

"His heir, Lord Sesshoumaru, now answer my father's question, who are you and where is Takahiro and his son, Yoshiro? We will not ask again," Sesshoumaru threatened.

"He-he left, un-expectantly, something about a sick sister," the man stuttered in complete shock. He heard the stories, he saw the trophies with his own eyes that littered the boarders of these lands and if he didn't conduct himself carefully he would be added to the ever growing field of spires.

"I will confirm whether or not if this is true later, but now, I want to know who gave you the authorize to beat a child to death on my land for stealing? If anything, you should have come to me! I would had determine if her crimes were punishable, which they were not.

"The child can barely fend for herself least defend herself against a group of adult males. Children are to be cherished! Not treated as something to be scrapped off from the bottom of your shoes!"

The more Toga continued to rant, the more angrier he became as his eyes slowly bleed to red. Sesshoumaru detected the change in his father's scent. Toga was close to unleashing his terrible temper on those trying to dupe the demon lord.

"Father, perhaps, we should attend to Rin first," Sesshoumaru suggested.

Toga gave some thought to his son's proposal. "I have a better idea, I will sort out this misunderstanding and you may give Inuyasha his last gift."

"But I do not have a suitable present to give to him," Sesshoumaru replied a little confused but delighted at the same time. His father has released him from his responsibilities to retrieve his mate.

Pointedly looking at the small child clinging onto Sesshoumaru's pants, Toga answered cryptically, "Oh, I am sure you will think of something."

oOoOoOo

The wind kicked up as the sun slowly sunk passed the mountains. The trees swayed from the unseen wind. The villagers working near their huts stopped in the middle of their daily tasks as two distinct shadows approached the warded entryway.

Both continued on without any problems. It was an odd sight. A little girl was walking beside the severe looking demon with a smile to rival that of the blazing sun. Her smile was bright and pure and nothing it seemed would diminish it.

Sesshoumaru for the most part was unsure of what he was going to say to his mate. He and Inuyasha had been parted for the better part of the year. It almost felt like a life time when Sesshoumaru last saw his mate.

And it also seems that Inuyasha had very nosey friends and neighbors. Sesshoumaru wanted to leash out at the humans for following him and his ward to Inuyasha's home but he refrained from doing such a heinous act. Plus, Inuyasha would not be please if he let his temper get the best of him. However, the villagers kept their distance as did not want to incur the young lord's wrath.

At last, Sesshoumaru and his ward reached their destination, but before he could knock to announce his arrival, a woman (dressed in skin-tight battle armor) exit with her hand on her weapon.

"Whoever you are, Master Inuyasha is not receiving any suitors and he would appreciate it if you take back whatever it is you're trying to woo him with," she said in a firm, no questions asked voice.

Without hesitating, Sesshoumaru took a step forward.

"You must be the Taijiya, Sango," he said.

"How did you-"

"I am Sesshoumaru."

Sango immediately bowed. "Please forgive me, my lord, I was merely-"

"Doing your job," Sesshoumaru nearly smiled. "Is my mate in?"

"Yes, my lord, but he has taking to being ill. His friends are with him," Sango said moving aside to allow the demon lord entry.

Inside was warm but it held an oppressive air about it. Sesshoumaru didn't take in any of the items he had gifted to Inuyasha; he needed to make sure that his mate was alright.

Walking directly to the room their once shared, Sesshoumaru final saw the group of friends gathered about the lavish bed. There in the middle was Inuyasha unconscious in all his human glory. Fortunately, Rin remained in the front room as she could not be aware of this.

"Leave us," Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Now wait just a minute! You've been gone all this time and you suddenly decide to pay Inuyasha a visit and tell us to leave?" Kikyo said, clearly outraged.

"Leave now or I will force you to," he answered his tone broke no room for any arguments.

"Come, my friend, let us leave Lord Sesshoumaru with his mate," Miroku said gently tugging on Kikyo sleeve.

One by one they filed out of Inuyasha's bedroom until Kagome paused at the threshold. "He has been waiting for you all this time."

"I have a request of you, Priestess. There is a child in the other room, please see to her and I will retrieve her from your care once I have tended to my mate."

"I do this only for Inuyasha," she replied sliding the shoji closed behind her.

Now alone, Sesshoumaru went about removing his cuirass and kimono then sliding into the bed beside his mate.

As soon as their bodies touched, Inuyasha seemed to come back to life. Heavy lids opened to revealed tired violet eyes.

"Am I dreaming," Inuyasha huskily murmured.

"No, Inuyasha, you are not dreaming. I am here for you," Sesshoumaru responded then lowering his head to kiss his sibling.

The kiss stole Inuyasha's breath away, he gasp with a light throaty moan—this was the passion he felt when Sesshoumaru was with him last—urgent, needful, lustful.

Sesshoumaru ended the kiss gently nipping alone his mate's jaw line to nibble on the rounded ear.

"This is the first night of the New Moon," Sesshoumaru stated. "Rest and in the morning I have something for you when you wake."

oOoOoOo

Several hours later found Inuyasha in the kitchen cooking for all of his guests. He didn't expect any of his friends to stay the night once Sesshoumaru made his presences known but they wanted to make sure that he was doing well, which he was. In fact, Inuyasha felt better and the dark cloud that had settled over head moved on. He no longer felt abandon and throughout the night, Sesshoumaru held him offering comfort and security and most of all—loved.

So distracted as he was, Inuyasha failed to realized of the little person standing next to him until he felt a slight tug on his morning robe.

Glancing down, Inuyasha took in the human child. Small in size compared to most human children her age (that guessed to be around eight years old but he could be incorrect in his assumption).

"Hey, squirt, are ya hungry?" he asked already preparing a plate loaded with food for her. "Here ya go."

She sat down at the low table waiting not saying a word, soon the smell of breakfast stirred hungry stomachs and as one, the group of friends lined-up for their own helping the delicious morning meal.

Taking two plates in hand, Inuyasha made his way back into his bedroom. He found Sesshoumaru sitting on the side of the bed, slipping on his outer layer of his kimono allowing it to drape open.

"Here, I brought you some food," Inuyasha offered him the plate that was accepted with a quiet 'thank-you'.

For a few moments the mated pair ate in a comfortable silence, which was broken, "So who's the kid?"

"She's from the village on father's land. I found her with no parents and a group of men had beaten her to death," Sesshoumaru began telling his half-brother.

At this point, Inuyasha stopped eating, losing his appetite at he listened to Sesshoumaru on how the child came to be in his company.

Not wanting to hear any more, Inuyasha walked-out of their room. He went to the door and saw the little girl playing with Miroku and Kagome. She looked over at Inuyasha and promptly bounced over to him when he waved her over.

Standing alongside Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru said nothing wondering what his mate was up to.

"Hey, I hear your name is Rin," he asked.

Rin nodded with a beaming smile pointing to herself. Miroku, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango (holding a pint size Kirara), and Kouga watched the trio with rapt interest.

"Look, I'm not good with this so bear with me. Lord Sesshoumaru explained to me that you have no parents and I-we would be honored if you stayed with us-me for as long as you like. I don't know a thing about raising a kid and to be honest I might mess up from time to time, but know this, I will never let anything happen to you and if I can help it, I will never leave you. I promise," Inuyasha pledged, tears prickling wide golden eyes.

Surprise was one of the many expressions that filtered across Rin's face. Then without warning, she launched herself into Inuyasha's embrace.

Hugging her close to his heart, Inuyasha's resolve finally broke as his looked up at his mate, tears rolling down pale cheeks.

"Inuyasha, may I present to you, your third and finally gift," Sesshoumaru stated with pride.

With little to no effort all, Sesshoumaru managed to heal three broken lonely hearts including his own.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Okay just so you know, had to stop a few times because I started crying trying to write up the last scene between Rin and Inuyasha's meeting.

I know some of you saw that coming, so tell me what you think. I worked extra hard getting this chapter together. Again, I had plenty to say. So, does anyone believe that Kaori miscarried? Or how did Toga deal with the men from the village? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter!

ArchNemesis

Up next: Inuyasha goes home.


	21. Return

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
This chapter is dedicated to my 650th reviewer:  
_**INUANGELBABY**_

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**WARNING**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Kobanya. Thank you so much for taking on this project with me. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

Notes: **yaoimangafreak31**: Thank you for all the recent reviews! Please PM me or shoot me an email and I will be more than happy to answer any questions that you have.  
**TobiIsMyGoodBoy**: I can't really say much without giving the plot away on how Toga handled them. I wanted to have Rin in this fic and what better way to add her, eh?  
**Locaporelanime**: I'm not sure about being a genius, but I'll take the compliment nonetheless (smiles). I'm working as fast as I can to get the next chapter together. I've actually have several hand written pages ready to be typed. I'm getting the introduction typed today. So please be a little bit more patient; the next update is coming soon.  
**Chun**: You're addicted! Cool! I'm so please that I still manage to ensnare readers. Your review really means a lot to me. I actually had one reviewer tell me that (in not so many words) that my story sucks and should let it go. I was thinking about it and you know what, it's reviews like yours and other like it that tells me otherwise. Thank you!  
**Inuhime**: As I said to TobilsMyGoodBoy, I can't really say much, but you're close.

* * *

I got this review from **hentai18ancilla** and I wanted to share with all my faithful followers. This is what he/she wrote: I flame thee (writes letters of fire)! Now truthfully, for my ponderous thoughts...uninterested in continuing reading because I simply can't recall this story and the summary no longer sparks my interest. However, this does not mean you are a bad writer. It just means that most of your audience has probably left you throughout this literary lapse of thought.

_**My reply**_: Obviously, you haven't noticed the number of reviews I have. _A Mate for Sesshoumaru_ has 650 reviews (and counting), over 181,200 views, has been added to 18 C2s communities, on the list of 493 Favorites (not including yours), and on the Alert list of over 590. I'm not bragging, just stating the facts.

And I'm sorry that you feel this way and hope that something else piques your interest. However, next time you feel that you no longer want to follow a story, just remove it from your favorites and alerts and that will solve your problem. And I know I'm not a bad writer, and even it were the case, my motto has always been since I joined in 2002: **I write to please myself and if others (readers) love what I've wrote then I must be doing something right**. This is not a flame. This is a temper-tantrum from someone who is upset over the inadequacy of his/her own writing. I wish you luck.

* * *

_Special thank you to:_ all the glowing reviews! I'm delighted that you are still with me and hopefully, will continue to stay on the ride until the very end. Thank-you so very much!

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 21: Return

When the dream invaded his mind this time, Sesshoumaru welcomed it with open arms. He now accepted the other being as his mate. He had missed Inuyasha but he wasn't about to admit it out loud even under penalty of death.

The dream or vision was vastly different from the previous images. It took hold of him; bringing Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha into a clear vivid picture. This one, Sesshoumaru was able to observe from a different point-of-view…

_The enchanting sound of laughter brought a minuscule smile to the Daiyoukai's lips. Sesshoumaru took in the lovely sight of Inuyasha laughing at the display of himself standing in front of a full-length mirror, wrapped in the finest of silk that gold could buy—the youth turning one way, then another in order to view himself from different angles. _

_Part of the material fell sinfully off the hanyou's smooth creamy shoulders as waist long silver hair danced along the edges of the firm curve of Inuyasha's buttocks that were hidden by the bunched folds of the self-made wrap._

_A small hand gently rubbed the ever growing bulge while the other hand kept the wrap from falling off his body. Inuyasha giggled again as his hand went to the source of his amusement._

_The demon lord, no longer able to resist the tempting sight of his lover—Sesshoumaru joined Inuyasha—standing directly behind his shorter mate, placing loving arms around the widen__ed__ middle. Sesshoumaru inhaled the sweet delicious scent of his beta, becoming completely aroused, but before Sesshoumaru could devour his appetizing mate, he felt an extremely hard kick to one of his hands, only to detect a softer hit to his other palm, which followed with Inuyasha's melodic chortle._

_Raising a delicate dark brow, the demon lord asked, "Is this what has been making you laugh, Inuyasha?"_

_Trying to __be__ sober but not entirely succeeding, Inuyasha replied, "Hai, they have been playing with-"_

Sesshoumaru was pulled from his most recent dream as Rin took hold of his hand to lead him to where Inuyasha was awaiting their arrival, which was a short distance away from the hut.

For the first part of the early morning, Inuyasha had taken Rin down to one of hot springs to get thoroughly washed and cleaned. He'd griped about the rat's nest that made-up Rin's hair and all the snarls that were tangled in it.

Repeatedly, Sesshoumaru warned Inuyasha about handling their child so roughly. He cringed every time Inuyasha dunked Rin in the swallow end of the warm water, but this was a learning experience for the both of them.

Once their bath was over, Sesshoumaru had summoned his two-headed dragon familiar. They needed to purchase appropriate clothing for Rin and a ceremonial kimono for when she would be officially adopted into the House of Taisho.

The dragon pawed the soft dirt kicking up dust clouds. Rin immediately ran over to them.

Fearing for Rin's safety, Sesshoumaru was about to stop her—warn her of the danger of approaching an unknown demon, any demon for that matter—especially one of his until Inuyasha stopped him. His mate gently whispered, "Watch."

With disbelieving eyes, Sesshoumaru watched as Rin walked-up to his beast of burden. Rin petted the two-headed dragon as if she had done it a thousand of times. She smiled as she ran her small hands along its' cool scales. She giggled as the scales rippled underneath her caress.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it, Rin?" he finally answered after finding his tongue.

"Do they have a name?" Rin asked with her innocent brown eyes.

"No. They do not have a name," Sesshoumaru replied, wondering why she would ask such a question.

Nodding her to herself, Rin said, "Then I shall give them one." The right head lowered to her height and she scratched behind its' ear. "I will call you, Ah."

Not wanting to be left out the other head lowered, gently butting against Rin's side. "Okay, okay… and you shall be called Un. Ah and Un. Do you like that?"

Both heads bobbed up and down in appreciation of being given a name. Rin ran around them playing once again.

"Well, Sesshoumaru, looks like she going to spoil them. They're not going to be any good to you now," Inuyasha teased, walking up to the dragon and gathering Rin in his arms, climbing onto the attached chariot waiting for his mate to take the reins.

Silently, Sesshoumaru took his place and snapped the leather straps to get Ah and Un into flight. Their next stop, the mainland.

oOoOoOo

Running across the training field and through the rear courtyard with his heavy burden, Naraku didn't spare a backwards glance to anyone as he hurried to the birthing chamber—calling for healers to aid his mate.

Coming out of her set of rooms, Moriyaku was about to verbally chastise Naraku for disturbing her patients when she saw the state of the Southern heir.

Motioning for Naraku to place Kaori on the nearest pallet, she was fading in and out of consciousness. Snippets of words spilling from her lightly tinted blue lips. Even with their keen sense of hearing, neither Moriyaku or Naraku understood what she was saying.

Kaori knew something was wrong her pup. The cramping pain in her lower back was unbearable. Naraku briefly wondered if Kaori was going to die. As much as he didn't want to be mated to her, he did not wish anything terrible to befall her.

It was strangely quiet inside the birthing room. As if everyone knew that Shinigami's presence was among them—choking the air around them.

Before Naraku realized what was going on, Moriyaku pulled him from the room, stating that he would only cause Kaori more stress, which she didn't need.

Late into the following day, Moriyaku finally emerge from the room. Her robe was stained red and dotted with other fluids. She looked a bit frazzled, but the twinkle in her honey colored eyes belayed any worries that Naraku was feeling as his gaze went from the healer's face to the bundle in her arms.

Before the child could be properly handed over to him, he asked about his mate.

"She is resting, my lord. However, the strain of birthing the pup took a tremendous toll on her—she lost a lot of blood. Your mate, my lord, will not be able to nurse," Moriyaku explained as she gently placed the infant into Naraku's unsure arms. "I will arrange for a wet-nurse to come and tend to the pup."

"I don't-I've never held something this small unless it is a weapon," Naraku admitted, hoping not to break his youngling.

"Just hold your arms this way… yes, just like that, my lord," Moriyaku instructed.

Naraku copied the Healer's position and with his free hand, he un-wrapped his heir. There in the center of the blanket's soft folds was the most beautiful thing he's ever lain eyes on—with a shocking tuff of raven hair and porcelain skin, pointed ears, and plump blotchy cheeks from being born—was his baby girl.

He wondered what color her eyes were. Would they be Kaori's yellow color or his crimson hue? It would be at least two weeks before she would open her eyes. Until then, Naraku would have to be patient.

"Let it be known, her name shall be—Kagura."

oOoOoOo

Once Sesshoumaru and Rin departed, Toga turned his furious attention back to the human. The man took a cautious step backwards, noticing the reddish tint in eyes that were an amber-gold color.

"Young man, I will not tolerate liars or thieves or any other type of predator on my lands. Now, unless you want me to strip the skin from your bones while you are still breathing, you will tell me exactly why you are trespassing," Toga demanded.

It didn't take long for the group of men to begin sprouting off their plans. For the most part, Toga was trying to keep his beast in check.

"So, let me see if I understand this correctly," Toga began as the markings stretched out across each cheek and his face elongated. "You," he said, pointing a fine claw at the men, "were planning to loot my treasure vault and steal my mates? And use them as pleasure slaves."

Eyes glaring in anger, Toga said, "I have been known as an Honorable Ruler, but I show my enemies no mercy, even those who are human."

Reaching into his belt, Toga threw down a bag filled with gold coins. "Take it and leave these lands—however, should any of you set foot here again—I will add you to my many trophies," Toga promised**. **Then he transformed into his true form before their eyes—his body towering over the tree tops, releasing a savage howl.

The other villagers scrambled out the way while the thieves snatched up the gold. Letting out another monstrous roar, the men turned tail and ran.

Snorting in disgust, Toga slowly walked away toward home.

oOoOoOo

It wasn't often that Sesshoumaru went to the Mainland. Simply because it was overly crowded with humans and they didn't have the best of smells. Another reason he avoided the densely populated marketplace was that he had servants to purchase his list of goods and deliver to him. However, this was not the case now.

Now, his and Inuyasha's charge was in desperate need of adequate clothes for someone of her status. Although she was not their pup by blood and would not be able to claim the title of heir apparent, Rin would hold the title ofPrincess of the West and all the luxuries that goes with that title. But Rin needed to first dress the part of a princess—hence the trip to the Mainland.

The young lord followed closely behind Rin and Inuyasha, watching them laugh and pick out a variety of silks to be made into stunning kimonos for Rin. Most merchants recognized the insignia on Sesshoumaru's cuffs from Taisho's house and assumed that Inuyasha was just his brother. Humans were ignorant when it came to youkai matings as it was taboo for them to inter-marry and therefore applied human restrictions to youkai, thinking that the same holds true, when it was quite the opposite.

They on occasion stopped to nibble on some fruit or whatever 'samples' that were there to entice them to eat at their establishment, which Sesshoumaru turned his nose at from time to time. Rin would skip back to him, wanting him to taste the 'delicious' food. He merely told her, "I'm not hungry, Rin. You should eat it."

Sesshoumaru really didn't have the heart to tell her that he didn't consume human food. He noticed how his mate would spit some of the food back out into a cloth that didn't agree with Inuyasha's taste buds. He inwardly sighed thinking that having a human child and a half-human mate might be turning him soft.

Brought out of his private musings, Sesshoumaru came alongside his mate.

"No, we don't serve your kind, half-breed!" the human merchant shouted, drawing a crowd of spectators.

For the most part, Inuyasha remained silent. Rin was hiding behind him, clinging onto Inuyasha's hakama. Sesshoumaru couldn't see Inuyasha's face as it was hidden by his silver fringe. Walking up to the human merchant, Sesshoumaru was not going stand-by and allow someone to disrespect his mate.

"Is there a problem, Inuyasha?" he asked.

"No. There's no problem, Sesshoumaru. Rin and I are actually finished. She has everything that I could think of that she would need. If not, than I will ask my mother to assist me," Inuyasha replied in a proper and calm manner.

Not liking Inuyasha's tone of voice, Sesshoumaru made one more inquiry.

"Is there something you wanted from this stall?" he asked watching with interest as Inuyasha balled his fists at his sides.

"No. Rin thought some of the materials looked pretty but as you can see—the junk is of inferior quality. I thought it would best to leave with what we have," Inuyasha answered in the same measured voice.

Sesshoumaru gave the items a critical once over. The items were not of a superior quality that they were used to and would more than likely fall apart after a few wearings.

"You are correct, my mate. Come, Rin must be tired and is in need of a good hot meal."

The family turned to leave.

"Why yous bastard! Who are yous to insult me like tha', demon! Me silks are top o' da line material—just because this mutt has a problem and don't know da difference between good merchandise from crap don't gives yous da right to bad mouth me," the man ranted. "It's not good for me bus'nes."

"And you obviously don't know royalty from a commoner. And my mate knows junk when he sees it."

The shopkeeper finally took in Sesshoumaru's appearance—immaculate silver hair, richly flowing kimono, finely polished armor and battle sword. Next, dark chocolate eyes swept up and down the younger half-Inu—although not as finely dressed as Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's robe of the Fire Rat was just as impressive.

Then whispering started.

"_Isn't that his brother?"_

"_How can demons mate siblings?"_

"_Are you sure they're related? Maybe that's his sister?"_

"_She too pretty to be a male."_

"_How disgusting? Two males together, it goes against nature. How can they have children?"_

"_They don't. They kidnap 'em. Maybe that little girl needs our help."_

Not all in the crowd believe this; some acknowledged the goings-on of demon customs. Having heard enough, Sesshoumaru silenced them with a quick flick of his wrist. His whip lashed out, slicing a smoking hole in the ground between the parted group of humans.

The humans began to back away in fright. "You humans know so little about the world you live in. Your life span is nothing more than a blink of an eye and yet, you pillage and rape, trying to gain power and believing you are above us."

"How dare you judge us!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"And how dare you judge what you do not understand," Sesshoumaru countered silencing the crowd. "Demons live by an entirely different set of rules from humans—do not attempt to classify us with any of your antiquated beliefs.

"Many of you come to the West to trade and know our father. When invading armies from distant lands come, you run to him—a demon, wanting him to save you. What will you do next time should another threat arises? Do you think that he will come to your aid after he hears of the mistreatment of his sons?

"My opinion remains the same; humans are pitiful and weak as much as they are vile and vicious as any demon. Come, Inuyasha and Rin, we are finished here," Sesshoumaru said after properly chastising the crowd.

However, the merchant was not swayed by Sesshoumaru's words of guilt and lunged for him. Reacting purely on instinct, Sesshoumaru caught the man by the throat, lifting him off the ground.

"Give me one good reason why I should not terminate your miserable existence, ningen?"

Struggling to get in air, the man tried to loosen the strong grip to no avail. Sesshoumaru's claws dug into the man's sensitive skin. Streaks of blood easily flowed from the puncture holes.

"I knew who yous is from yous dress. Both yous looked like tha' demon tha' spawned yous. Yous disgesting! A prince marryin' yours half-breed male bitch! Nos wonder why yous have the lil' gurl; yous can't have chil'rn! Yours very relationship goes against nature," the stall keeper bemoaned.

Yanking the man close, Sesshoumaru wanted him to hear every word that he spoke, "I knew you had no common sense from the moment you opened your mouth. Let me impart a bit of knowledge into that thick brain of yours—Demons blood-lines are strengthened through sibling matings. Unlike humans, your blood becomes diluted, your offspring dies. They sometimes never survive childhood, yet humans believe themselves superior when in fact you're not but mere insects on borrowed time."

Then the man looked to Inuyasha, thinking that maybe the half-demon would help, but Inuyasha simply turned his head.

Just as suddenly as he was snatched, Sesshoumaru released the man. "Attack me or my family again and I will end your miserable life."

The man scampered away from them.

"I'm surprised you just didn't outright kill him, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said as they made their way to Ah-Un with their purchases.

"And listen to you gripe about it later? Besides, Rin did not need to witness such a thing," Sesshoumaru truthfully answered.

Smiling, Inuyasha added," Hmm, and here I was thinking that you had a change of heart."

"Don't be ridiculous, Inuyasha."

The inu couple bantered back and forth for some time with Rin nestled in Inuyasha's arms fast asleep.

oOoOoOo

By the time, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru arrived back at the Western palace; the sun was slowly edging toward the horizon. Inuyasha passed off his burden to his mate and swiftly made it to their chambers without a backwards glance to anyone.

Puzzled by his mate's behavior, Sesshoumaru quickly settled Rin in Inuyasha's old set of rooms until proper sleeping arrangements could be made for her. Then he sought out his brother.

Approaching their sleeping chamber, Sesshoumaru detected the fresh scent of a fertile female. Sesshoumaru bolted his door after crossing the threshold. He didn't want anyone to walk in unannounced and catch Inuyasha in his human form. This was for his eyes only.

Inuyasha turned to face Sesshoumaru. The demon walked to his mate, carding his fingers through thick silky raven locks.

"I completely forgot," Sesshoumaru said. He hungered for his beautiful mate, but as much as he wanted to ravish Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru controlled his beast.

No longer possessing his keen sense of smell, Inuyasha saw the fiery desire swirling in his mate's amber orbs. Without a second thought, Inuyasha untied his silk belt from around his slender waist, allowing the shirt and jacket to gape open exposing perfectly mounds of flesh. He also discarded the hakama, wriggling out of each leg opening.

Sesshoumaru stood unmoving, his brain still attempting to process his mate's alluring behavior. Shyly, small dainty hands tugged on the elaborate obi, letting it fall into a careless heap at the owner's booted feet.

Guiding his mate to their bed, Sesshoumaru eased Inuyasha down near the edge, pushing the kimono all the way off. Slightly leaning forward, Inuyasha timidly trailed kisses along Sesshoumaru's markings, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the Daiyoukai.

Heart beating wildly in his chest, Inuyasha removed the remaining articles of clothing from his brother—taking in Sesshoumaru's engorged member—his pupils blown wide with burning lust, his breathing swallow and quick.

Carefully, catching a pert nipple between his teeth, Sesshoumaru leisurely worried the pinkish bud until it couldn't harden any further, then he did the same to its' mate. Placing both together as the voluptuous breasts would allow, Sesshoumaru licked and teased and suckled Inuyasha's teats to the point of an impending orgasm.

Now trembling with heightened sexual need, Inuyasha could no longer fight the urgent thumping between his legs. He stole a hand down to his wetness, rubbing two fingerings lengthwise of the sensitive core.

Sesshoumaru, mesmerized by his mate, watched as Inuyasha slid a slender digit into the darkened hole of passion.

Pulling his finger out, Inuyasha moaned. Pushing it back inside, Inuyasha sucked in a breath of air. In. Out. Taking his other hand, Inuyasha smeared the excess essences on his thumb and forefinger bringing them to pinch his right nipple; reaching across to the left nipple, Inuyasha twisted it to further its' peak.

If Sesshoumaru didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Inuyasha was a concubine before becoming his mate. His attention was drawn away from his thoughts as he felt a warm drop of fluid splatter on his foot. His penis was leaking a steady stream of semen. Nearly growling at the thought of wasting precious seed, Sesshoumaru moved to satisfy his beast and Inuyasha's wanton urges.

Kneeling between Inuyasha's legs and spreading them wider, Sesshoumaru eased Inuyasha's fingers from his inner depths and dove in to feast upon his mate's juicy delights.

As with any female Sesshoumaru had done this with, the taste was plain but that wasn't what had set his blood on fire—no, far from it—it was the sweet tantalizing scent of cinnamon. It was an undercurrent to Inuyasha's earthen scent and it was heavenly.

With an upward stroke of his tongue, Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of Inuyasha's legs, hooking his arms around them to keep his mate in place; Sesshoumaru wiggled his tongue back and forth over the rosy piece of hidden flesh that was Inuyasha's pleasure zone.

Wanting more of what was being offered, Sesshoumaru darted his tongue in and out of Inuyasha's womanhood—relishing in the torrid mewls of want until at last, Inuyasha tensed, coming.

Not allowing Inuyasha any time to recover, Sesshoumaru climbed onto the bed, silently instructing his mate to move to the center. Taking his cock in hand, Sesshoumaru coated it in his mate's lubricant. Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru pushed himself inside the unfathomed reaches of Inuyasha's fiery pulsing channel.

Inuyasha loudly groaned while exhaling, eyes screwing shut from the pleasurable overload of being impaled by his mate's rigid member.

The inu lord felt the strong grip that was embracing his cock scrumptiously, which almost had him coming within moments upon entry.

Withdrawing until only the inflamed head remained, Sesshoumaru set a measured pace, rocking back and forth, building his rhythm.

Swiftly pulling out, Sesshoumaru had to catch his breath. Never before had making love been this intense for the young lord and he wanted more. He needed more.

Inuyasha faintly saw the red tinge to his mate's eyes in the dim light of their room, which turned him on even further than what was possible, but didn't give it another thought as Sesshoumaru flipped him onto his stomach; having his ass positioned at the right upward angle, the older inu slid back into the slick passage.

"Aah, aah, ahhh!" Inuyasha wailed out in intensified gratification, griping the ends of the padding of the futon, holding on as his secret treasure was plundered repeatedly by his mate.

Sesshoumaru continued his thrusts; using the firm grip he had on Inuyasha's hips to move his mate a bit faster. His penis swelled and with one final push inward, Inuyasha came again, crying out his older brother's name, "Sessshhoumaruuu!"

Inuyasha laid there attempting to regain his regular breathing. He heard Sesshoumaru grunt in bliss at having to release his seed into the reaches of Inuyasha's womb. Inuyasha for the most part felt full with all the semen that was injected into him and this was just their first copulation of the night.

Repositioning themselves to be more comfortable, Sesshoumaru draped his arm over Inuyasha's stomach, both unaware of the faded white light glowing underneath Sesshoumaru's splayed out hand.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Okay, I've been sick since the beginning of December with a severe sinus infection that I can't shake and now I'm suffering from vertigo, which is accompanied with nausea, headache and dizziness. So with that said, I'm not sure when I will get the next chapter up, but I'm working on it in between spells. Please be patient with me, thank-you.

Okay, did I have everyone convinced that Kaori died? I hope so, I was aiming for that. And was Toga bad-ass or what? Do you thing that we've seen the last of the bandits? I don't think that the merchant was smart at all thinking that he could that on the son of a demon lord, nope not smart at all. What about Sessy and Inu? Was that last scene hot or what? Okay, so a glowing light was emanating from Inuyasha, does that mean he's puppe again? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Up next: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's grandparents pay them a visit.


	22. An Unexpected Visit

A Mate for Sesshoumaru  
This chapter is dedicated to my 700th reviewer:  
_**Raelene1122**_

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
_**Disclaimer**_: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**WARNING**: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Vocabulary: Kato __is a traditional Japanese stringed musical instrument. _I think I used 'harp' in earlier chapters but this is the proper word usage.

Beta-read by: Kobanya. Thank you so much for taking on this project with me. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

* * *

_Special thank you to_: thewolf74, FinalVerse, DontBeASourLemon, PearlesantlRose, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, yaoimangafreak31, , Raelene1122, JSinuYasha, lil joker 1989, dawn chase, Liza, Deathangel67, SunshineTakara, gypsydancer529, InuAngelBaby, HermioneMalfoy08, BadButt94, gigihailee, heriyandi kurosaki, clio1111, Inuhime, Lilypad125 and to those who have read but didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hope you have enjoyed it!

* * *

oOoOoOo

Chapter 22: An Unexpected Visit

Toga reclined further back in his chair than he normally would as he contemplated on how he could prevent his father from coming. Sure it's been a while since he has seen his old man but now really wasn't a good time for a visit or at all.

He glanced across his study, secretly spying on both his mates. Izumi was nursing his son as she hummed a cradlesong that he heard her sing to Sesshoumaru when he was a babe in her arms. And just a seat away was Izayoi. She was knitting a blanket for her step-son.

Frowning somewhat, Toga couldn't place his finger on Izayoi's behavior. She seemed a bit sluggish and sleepy of late, and not her lively perky self. When he asked her about it, she merely brushed off as her being worried about Inuyasha. He lightened her spirits and informed her that their son would be home any day with Sesshoumaru, if all went according to plan, they also would have a new addition to their family.

That seemed to please his human wife tremendously.

Sighing, Toga went back to the laborious task a hand—his father. Thinking on it now…

_Standing outside of Sesshoumaru's door, Toga waited patiently to be admitted inside as he heard the bumps __and __thumps __(and mild swearing of stubbing a toe) __of his pup stumbling toward the shoji._

_Not waiting to be invited in, Toga waltzed __past__ his older son. Something had the Great Dog General on edge, present company notwithstanding._

"_Father-" Sesshoumaru began to question his sire only to have Toga cut him off abruptly._

"_It has been brought to my attention, my son; Takehiko is on his way here. Apparently, word has reached his ears that he's going to be a great-grandfather—by you," _

"_What do you mean 'by me', Otousan?" Sesshoumaru asked, trembling at the thought of coming face to face with his grand-sire. _

"_I__ believe now would be a good time for you to apologize to Inuyasha," Toga said, watching in amusement as his surly pup paced back and forth in front of the cold hearth of his sitting room._

"_Nani?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he came to the realization of what his father was telling him. _

"_I will not put Inuyasha through that again, Father, not so soon after everything that has happened! He left me…" he trailed off __sounding a bit older than his years__, finally admitting what he had done to his mate. "…because of my inability to control my tempter. I am the one who caused him to lose our pup. It __has__ only been a couple of weeks."_

_Toga stood there watching his son breakdown in front of him and not for the first time either._

"_I'm not asking you to go to the village just to get him pupped again. You have to swallow some of your pride, my son, and tell him that you're sorry. That, I think, would be a start and then work on seducing him back into your bed," Toga replied, noticing how the tips of Sesshoumaru's ears were coloring._

_This was a good start. Now to sweeten his son's resolve. Coughing into his hand Toga calmly said, "I just received a letter from Inuyasha's friend… uh, what's his name… you know, the priest?"_

_A low growl was emitted from Sesshoumaru __as__ he stopped his marching._

"_That sham of a monk? Miroku," Sesshoumaru spat out the name with as much hate as he possible could._

_Toga inwardly smiled as wisps of __noxious__ vapor floated in the air as his son unconsciously released his poison._

"_I must go. Your aunt is waiting to speak with me about an important matter," Toga abruptly said making a mad dash out the door without allowing Sesshoumaru to say another word._

_Back into the safety of his study, he figured that Sesshoumaru would be at the village in no time. The monk would arrive in about two and half weeks, because he knew how stubborn both of his sons were. Inuyasha was going to ignore his mate until it got on his last nerve. And Sesshoumaru would be obstinate and not open his mouth until Inuyasha __confronted__ him._

_His grin widened. _

_What Toga didn't tell Sesshoumaru was that his father wasn't coming for a while yet, owing to the heavy snow and rain in the Northern region for this particular time of year._

_Sitting at his desk, Toga penned a short note to Koga._

oOoOoOo

The early morning sun beams finally descended upon the prone figure lying among the lavish layers of furs on the comfortable futon. Inuyasha grunted in dissatisfaction as he scrunched his eyes tightly to ward off the overly bright sun. He was so tired and just wanted to have a lay-in just this one time, but Inuyasha knew that he couldn't. He had duties to perform as the Western heir's Consort.

He inhaled deeply, taking an all the scents of unbridled pleasure from last night. Inuyasha purred in contentment from the sensory overload. His body tingled, getting hard from thinking about all the things Sesshoumaru did to his body—he bit his lip as his member twitched in remembrance. For once, Inuyasha was grateful that Sesshoumaru was already up and about or else they would never leave the bed.

Stretching before tumbling out of bed, Inuyasha gagged. His stomach dropped as he rushed into the bathing chamber to empty the contents of his tummy of last night's dinner.

_**NO! It's too soon!**_ Inuyasha frantically thought as he threw-up again. After having his head bent over the washbowl and now dry heaving, Inuyasha settled back on his behind to catch his breath. He wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hands that managed to escape while he was getting rid of his digested food.

"Yuck, no more chicken or whatever the Hell that shit was," Inuyasha said to himself sticking his head back into the basin to throw-up the remaining food from yesterday.

Sitting back on his haunches, Inuyasha was in deep thought about what he should do. _**I should probably go see Moriyaku, but if I do that then she would blab to Sesshoumaru and that wouldn't be good right now.**_ Out of habit (one he knows he should stop), Inuyasha started gnawing on his thumb nail. It was a tough decision to make but he wanted absolute secrecy. Kaede wasn't obligated to tell his father anything, let alone Sesshoumaru.

Getting up and cleaning himself off and finding the appropriate clothes, Inuyasha cleaned his bedchamber and headed up the hall to where Rin was sleeping. They had so much to do! Rin needed to get started with her lessons; and be fitted for her ceremonial kimono and instructed on how to conduct herself at said ceremony. Sighing in thought, Inuyasha really had his work cut out for him; hopefully he would be back by dinner time.

He needed to see Kaede.

oOoOoOo

Inuyasha always has some type of innate ability to know that the gods would always be against him. Before he could get out the door, his father stopped him. Cringing as he slowly turned around, Inuyasha sighed in defeat—he wished that he could meet those of a higher realm and give them a piece of his mind, because he didn't care for his life to be upended at every single turn.

_**Fate, my ass. That bitch is bored and is always fuckin' with my life. She needs to pick on somebody else for a change,**_ Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

"Your grandparents are arriving any minute and I don't want you gallivanting across the countryside," Toga stated with a mild warning.

"Wait… What! You mean now? They're coming now? Father, I really need to talk to Lady Kaede," Inuyasha said, he was beginning to panic.

"Why?" Toga questioned folding his arms in contemplation.

"None of your business, old man," Inuyasha snapped, nerves frayed at having to wait and with his grandparents coming no less. His stomach began churning again. He could feel the bile slowly rising up and his vision blurred a bit.

"Mind your tongue, pup! You are not that old or that big, where I cannot flip you over my knee and tan your hide," Toga chastised. He wasn't about to beat his second born—the threat was an empty one, but still, he had a reputation to uphold.

Stepping back in fear, Inuyasha didn't want to end up in the infirmary again. Noticing his son's odd behavior, Toga was about to question Inuyasha when the wooden gates opened up to allow the carriages entry.

There was no fanfare or large crowds of people to greet Takehiko and his mate, Tsukiko. Toga stood at the base of the steps leading into his home with Inuyasha by his side. They waited patiently for the wheels of the carriages to stop turning.

The servants rushed forward to assist the occupants out. Long legs encased in black hakama with red and black shin guards exited first, followed by the low dip of a head covered by flowing silver hair. When the youkai stood to his full height; it took everything in Toga's power to not tremble. The youkai was dressed similar to Toga in a white kimono with elaborate cherry blossoms around the collar. He also wore a plain cuirass as well as vambraces and armored gauntlets of the same red and black jagged markings. The outfit was completed with spiked shoulder pauldrons.

His long fluffy pelt reminded Inuyasha of Sesshoumaru's mokomoko. It twitched and wiggled the same as the 'snake' as Inuyasha like to call it sometimes and wondered if his grandfather used it to subdue his victims. He wouldn't put it past the old dog if he did. Inuyasha would have to ask him one day, but just not today, he had other important issues to deal with today.

It had been fifty years since Toga had seen his parents and that was when Inuyasha had been born with sparse visits in-between and before that was when Sesshoumaru was training with him until about two hundred years ago.

Holding out his hand, Takehiko guided his mate out. More petite in size, Tsukiko held a softer, gentler aura about her than Izumi. Rich flowing white and red kimono with their family insignia at the collar showing her royal status as the Alpha female of the Shiro Clan, almost the same as his grandfather; his bore his status as the Alpha male. Unlike Izumi, his grandmother preferred to wear her hair loose, shimmering like a river of silver moonlight. Where Izumi wore her hair in two pigtails with decorative clips and parted fringe along with two unbraided ropes of hair framing her face.

Apparently, having a crescent moon was a female trait that Inuyasha noticed thus far. His aunt, grandmother and Izumi all had it with the exception of Sesshoumaru. He always marveled how his mate was blessed with such a striking feature. Again this question would have to be put off until a later date. He _really_ needed to leave before it was too late.

Smiling brightly, Tsukiko wasted no time reacquainting herself with her grand-heir. She seized Inuyasha by the face (giving him a kiss on the cheeks) and hugging him for all he was worth.

"Inu, my child! My, how you have grown," Tsukiko exclaimed, still not letting go.

"Turn the boy loose, my love. I'm sure that he rather be somewhere else than being suffocated by you," Takehiko said smiling at the pair.

"Nonsense," she retorted. "I haven't seen my grandchild in a very long time and when I do I hear that he's mated and having pups of his own."

"Uh… Grandmother… we need to… um… talk," Inuyasha whispered in her petite pointed ear. _**Well, so much for me leaving to go see Kaede.**_

Startled by what he said, Tsukiko pulled away from Inuyasha to see the sadden look upon his face. "What happened, Inu?"

"Grandmother, please… Can we speak in private with my mother?" he begged forcing back the tears that threatened to swell-up.

Not saying another word, Tsukiko took Inuyasha by the hand and led him inside to Izayoi's arts and music room. During this time of day, the Second Lady of the West was engaging in her favor past-time, playing the koto.

Trailing behind his mate and grand-heir, his son kept pace with Takehiro.

"What's going, Taisho?"

Toga sighed softly. "It's a long story, but the short of it, Sesshoumaru claimed Inuyasha and pupped him only to lose the pup shortly afterwards," Toga quietly explained entering into his study.

"How is Inu fairing with the loss of the pup?" Takehiko inquired about the well-being of his grandson.

"Otousan, I'm not going to lie, it devastated him and Sesshoumaru, but I believe losing the pup helped strengthen their relationship as well as help Sesshoumaru overcome his dislike for his brother," Toga admitted.

Rubbing his chin with his index finger, Takehiko hummed. "What caused Inu to miscarry?"

Tensing-up at the question, Toga held his breath. His father did have the right to know. "Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru was the cause of Inuyasha's miscarriage."

Immediately standing to his feet with Toga following suite, Takehiko began to walk out of the study until his son blocked his path. He knew how mean and cruel Sesshoumaru could be towards Inuyasha. When Sesshoumaru thought no one was looking, Takehiko heard the spiteful ugly words that spilled from his older grand-heir's mouth, and he despised his daughter all the more for teaching Sesshoumaru to hate his half-brother.

"Out of my way, Taisho."

"Listen, Otousan. Going to Sesshoumaru and beating him senseless is not going to bring back their pup. The only thing that it will do is upset Inuyasha and he's under enough stress as it is being Sesshoumaru's consort. Do not add to my son's heartache, besides… from my brief meeting with Sesshoumaru early this morning he and Inuyasha are adopting a human child to call their own.

"The ceremony is planned for next month. She is currently learning about her role as Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's child, which includes her basic education and who knows… maybe they will be blessed again with a pup," Toga beamed.

Giving his son's words some thought, Takehiko relented. "Fine, I will not say a word to Sesshoumaru. However, should he cause Inu any more harm, I will not be responsible for my actions. No one, not even my own grandson will mistreat Inu in such a disrespectful manner."

Smirking at his father, Toga expected no less.

They spent the remaining of the day discussing the troubles that had been going-on in the Southern lands, Gorai's territory.

oOoOoOo

After speaking with Izayoi, both she and Tsukiko decided that Inuyasha should have Moriyaku examine him. Especially after he gagged, spitting out chunks of the lunch that Izayoi had requested.

It wasn't very often that Izayoi came to the healing wing. Normally, she would prefer to have her own healer tend to her but Moriyaku startled when the Lady requested to see to her only son.

Closing the shoji, Moriyaku bid Izayoi and Tsukiko to wait outside until after she was finished examining Inuyasha. Little did any of they know, that the privacy screens were not so private.

oOoOoOo

Gently rocking his youngling (getting her to sleep following her feeding and change of nappy), Naraku tried (very hard) to ignore his mate. After two days of being unconscious, Kaori finally decided that upon waking, she would listen in on whoever was in the next room.

"Would you please come away from there," Naraku hissed quietly not wanted to wake Kagura. It took him over an hour to get her to sleep and he would be damned if she woke-up again because of his mate's foolish actions.

"Shh, I can't hear," she whispered back straining her ears to pick-up the distinct voices of her cousin and the healer.

"Kaori, you need to spend some time with our daughter," Naraku said getting mad at Kaori discourteous behavior.

"I'll do it later. You got her to sleep and I don't want to disturb her rest," Kaori offhanded replied.

Fed-up, Naraku stood with child in arms. "I hope whatever it is that has your interest is worth it." Then he left.

Not giving her mate or pup another thought, Kaori focused back on what was being said. Moments ticked by until she gasped, clamping her hand over her mouth. Finding out some things about her mutt cousin; people would pay a king's fortune for.

Climbing back into bed, Kaori smiled. She knew Inuyasha's secret.

oOoOoOo

Moriyaku directed her young patient to lie down on the examine table. She gathered some paper, inkwell and writing quill.

"Your mother and grandmother says that you had a mishap while having lunch with them, Inuyasha, want to tell exactly what happened?" Moriyaku asked. She knew from experience that Inuyasha would either tell what was wrong straight away or he would start cursing up a storm before telling her what the problem was.

The gods were on her side today as Inuyasha huffed and blurted out what was on his mind.

"I think I might be pupped again, Mori," Inuyasha answered, using his childhood nickname for the ancient healer.

Not once writing a thing, Moriyaku put everything down on the table, rolled up her sleeves, closing her eyes she concentrated on her innate healing power, running her hands along Inuyasha's body, posing over his stomach then continuing on to his chest, and then ending at his face.

Gently taking the tips of her fingers, she lightly rubbed under his chin (feeling his throat), then again his chest, which he snarled, _"Watch that, you ol' hag! That fuckin' hurt!"_

"I apologize; I did not mean to hurt you. Now since we are at this part of the exam; I must ask to open up your haori."

Grumbling a bit, Inuyasha did as he was told. Moriyaku cupped his left breast then the other, making comment, "I'm sure when you are female they will appear larger than what they are now, Inuyasha. Have you had any spotting since your last bleed-out?"

"No, everything was okay. Sesshoumaru was on me though like a dog to a bone," Inuyasha answered blushing hotly. He couldn't believe that he was discussing his sex life with his healer. _**Ugh! Could this get any more embarrassing!**_

"He is supposed to be when his mate is fertile. Besides… what kind of mate would Lord Sesshoumaru be if he didn't please his mate," Moriyaku said not skipping a beat. She propped his legs up and covered his lower half with a sheet.

"Your birth channel is still visible from your transformation. This was the same from last time. I suspect that as you near your time to give birth this will widen a bit more, but you will not have a natural delivery."

"Wh-What?! Why the hell not?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Get a hold of yourself, Inuyasha, it is not as bad as it seems. It is just that your hips are too narrow; you will not be able to push the pup out in this form or the other. The child will have to be removed by other means," Moriyaku explained, doing her best to keep Inuyasha relatively composed.

Gathering what was left of his wits, Inuyasha asked, "I won't miscarry again, will I? I mean last time…"

"No, Inuyasha. You should not have any problems carrying to term, but I would advise for you to rest as much as possible in the later months. I don't know how long you are going to carry the pup. So far, your gestation is progressing as a normal pupped bitch. But that is likely to change. Your gestation may slow down due to your half-human side. Don't know worry, I am here to help you and your mother as well," Moriyaku explained offering the young inu comfort.

"Okay," Inuyasha quietly answered.

"Now, do you have any questions or concerns?" Moriyaku asked while helping Inuyasha into a sitting position.

He shook his head negatively. "Could you not say anything just yet? I want to tell Sesshoumaru first. He has the right to know before anyone else."

Moriyaku smiled. "It is not my place, young one but if your father asks I am under obligation to him as my lord to answer."

"I understand, Mori, and thank you."

"My pleasure. And more thing, Inuyasha, try staying away from consuming non-youkai cuisine. Your palate is much more delicate now. Your pup is nearly full-blooded even though you are only half. Your mate is very powerful, not quite on par with Lord Toga's but close. However, you also have your father's blood running through your veins—never forget that, Inuyasha. Your pup, I imagine, will be just as strong as the both of you," Moriyaku explained, causing Inuyasha to flush blazingly again, and giving him a motherly pat on his knees before standing up.

"I wish to examine you again next week to see how you are doing and how the pup is developing. Now shoo, Inuyasha. Go before your mate finds you here. I have other patients who are in need of my services," she teased with affection.

With those as Moriyaku's parting words, Inuyasha went outside to face his mother and grandmother.

oOoOoOo

Right after Inuyasha exited the healing rooms, he was accosted by his mother and grandmother, both with expectant looks upon their faces to find out what was wrong with him.

Rolling his eyes heavenward, Inuyasha said, "Moriyaku couldn't find anything wrong. I'm fine, but she did say for me to lay-off on eating human food for a spell."

Both females gave him a critical once over. Inuyasha tried his best not to fidget or heaven forbid blush under their intense scrutiny.

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?" Izayoi inquired. She knew her son and he was lying to her. Izayoi saw a radiant glow about her son, but she couldn't quite place it just yet.

"Mother, please. At any rate, I need your help with getting Rin settled. I don't think my old rooms would be appropriate for a little girl like her," Inuyasha said changing the topic.

"Oh, and who's this Rin, Inu?" his grandmother asked. Inuyasha thankful that she didn't ask any additional questions about his examine.

"A human girl that Sesshoumaru and me are adopting," Inuyasha proudly beamed.

The trio walked further and further away from the healing wing. Inuyasha now content to talk about what he would like to have for Rin's adoption ceremony.

Inuyasha was just grateful that his grandmother didn't question him about his exam.

oOoOoOo

She was mad.

No. Mad couldn't describe how Kaori was feeling at the moment. She found out that her filthy half-breed cousin was pupped by her intended mate! And she was stuck now being mate to that low life Naraku. He had no status, no wealth of his own. He lived as one of her father's servants.

Kaori couldn't wait to get home to speak with her father about her mating. Regardless of having a pup or not, she was going to break this bond no matter what it takes. Sesshoumaru was hers! And she knew of one demon in particular who would be interested in knowing about her cousin's unique ability. He owed her a favor and what better way to repay that debt.

Kaori smiled at the thought. She would be rid her cousin and Naraku at the same time and get what was rightfully hers.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Did everyone love the grandparents? We'll see more of them, don't worry. Uh-oh, what's Kaori scheming now. Looks like Inuyasha is in for a terrible time soon. And what's this, he's pregnant again! He seemed to have accepted the news pretty well. Do you think Sesshoumaru will? Don't know? Well stay tuned for the next chapter.

ArchNemesis

Up next: Sesshoumaru finds out that he's to be a father and Kaori schemes to get her heart's desire.


End file.
